A LOS 17 AÑOS
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: Harry hace un hechizo para prevenir a sus padres sobre el ataque de Voldemort, pero algo sale mal y los trae de vuelta cuando tenían 17 años y se odiaban ¿como afrontarán eso? l&j rr please
1. EL HECHIZO

Hola!!!!, este fic empieza con Harry así que no os asustéis, que luego ya aparece mi querida parejita l&j. Espero que os guste y me dejéis rr, besos:

1 EL HECHIZO

Harry estaba sentado bajo un árbol, cerca del lago, con el álbum de fotos de sus padres entre las manos, le encantaba revisarlo una y otra vez. Pasado mañana hacían 17 años desde sus muertes, y Harry nunca los había echado tanto de menos como ahora, llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a un asunto, pensó en preguntarle a Ron y a Hermione, pero ya sabía lo que dirían "tu estas loco, ni se te ocurra, es peligrosísimo", pero aun así, aunque sabía que era casi imposible y que, en caso de que resultara, sería muy peligroso, seguía reuniendo los ingredientes para el conjuro.

-hola, Harry ¿qué haces?

-hola, Ginn, nada, solo pensaba

Ginny vio las fotos de los padres de Harry, la que el chico veía en este momento era una en la que James tenía a Lily entre sus brazos y la hacía girar, ambos sonreían felices, y la foto terminaba con un bonito beso de ambos

-llevas unos días raro, a mi no me engañas, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado

-¿prometes no llamarme loco, ni gritarme, ni nada que se le parezca?

-¿tan grave es?

-hace unas semanas encontré un libro en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, no me mires así, fui a buscar un libro de.... bueno eso no importa –dijo al ver la cara de curiosidad que ponía la pelirroja- el caso es que el libro era de magia oscura, y.... tenía un hechizo para mandar mensajes al pasado

-¿qué pretendes hacer, Harry? –preguntó la chica temiéndose la respuesta de su amigo

-ese libro explica como mandar mensajes al pasado, ¿lo entiendes?, ¡podré mandarle un mensaje a mis padres y prevenirlos sobre Voldemort!... perdona, sobre quien-tu-sabes

-pero eso es peligroso

-Ginny, si prevengo a mis padres ellos podrán escapar y ahora estarían vivos, ¡vivos, Ginny!, mis padres, y.... Sirius nunca habría ido a Azkaban y... todo lo que ha pasado y toda la gente que ha muerto...

-pero...... cambiarás completamente el curso de las cosas y a lo mejor...

-todo cambiará, pero para bien. Mira, ya tengo todos los ingredientes, y necesito un fecha especial para reforzar el conjuro, y ese día es pasadomañana, que es el 17 aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Ginny pensaba lo que Harry le decía, entendía los sentimientos de su amigo, pero.....

-¿me ayudaras?, tu eres mucho mejor en los conjuros que yo y... entiendo que no quieras

Ginny tenía mil pensamientos recorriéndole por la cabeza, por un lado podía ayudar a Harry y por el otro podía fallarle. No, no podía fallarle, el siempre había estado ahí cuando lo había necesitado, y si fuera ella la que quería contactar con sus padres el seguro que la ayudaría. Además se notaba mucho las ganas que Harry tenía de ver a sus padres, apenas los recordaba y solo le quedaban esas fotos de ellos.

-claro que te ayudaré, además te conozco y se que lo harás de todas formas, así que ......

Harry abrazó a Ginny y esta se puso un poco colorada, pero Harry ni se dio cuenta, además se separó al momento.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-pues aun no lo se muy bien

-¿de que va el hechizo?

Harry le entregó un libro negro y muy grueso, y le señaló la página en la que estaba el conjuro, que ya estaba marcada, Ginny leyó y se quedó pálida, era muy difícil, y peligroso

-bueno... ¿tienes los ingredientes? –preguntó ella tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y la falta de confianza que tenía en que saliera bien. No solo era un hechizo complicadísimo, también era un hechizo de magia negra, y con la magia negra no se juega, esa es la primera lección que te enseñan en Howarts, y después de lo que le pasó a la pelirroja con el diario del mismísimo Voldermort no quería tener nada que ver con ese tipo de magia, pero.... esta vez.....

-me falta uno, el cuerno de unicornio

-¿y como vamos a conseguirlo?

-snape tiene uno, iré a por el esta noche

-¿y el resto?

-los demás los tengo todos

-después también tendremos que recitar un hechizo....

-eso ya lo sabia –dijo el chico como si fuera obvio

-ya, pero es que el hechizo esta en mardel, es la antigua lengua de los magos –añadió rápido al ver la cara del chico- y yo no se pronunciarla

-no será muy difícil –su tono era entre desesperado y esperanzado

-y por ultimo se necesita sangre de las personas a las que les quieres mandar el mensaje –dijo decepcionada, eso no lo tenían y no lo podrían conseguir

-para eso esta mi sangre, tengo parte de mi padre y parte de mi madre ¿servirá, no?

-es posible

-mañana hablamos, yo tengo que prepararme para conseguir el cuerno de unicornio –dijo Harry poniéndose en pie

-y yo voy a intentar aprenderme el hechizo –dijo imitándolo

-muchas gracias, Ginn, esto es muy importante para mi

-no tienes que dármelas

cada uno se fue por un camino diferente, Ginny estuvo toda la noche tratando de aprender a pronunciar esas extrañas palabras escritas con jeroglíficos, consiguió aprenderlo, bueno.... mas o menos, con la ayuda de los fantamas, a los que pedía ayuda a cada poco.

Harry, por su lado, consiguió el cuerno de unicornio mas fácilmente de lo que había pensado, porque Snape estaba de viaje, por un caso de la orden del fénix, de hecho estaba con su padrino. "espero que vuelvan vivos, bueno, al menos Sirius", había pensado Harry cuando se enteró de que iban juntos.

Al día siguiente Ginny y Harry se reunieron en la sala común.

-¿lo tienes? –le pregunto al pelirroja

-si ¿y tu ya sabes decir eso?

-si, me costo pero afortunadamente encontré un par de libros y me ayudó Sir Nicolas

-si lo hacemos, tiene que ser mañana

-descuida, mañana nos vemos a las 7 aquí

Harry estaba paseando por el castillo, paseaba por el laberinto de pasillos sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde iba. De repente una lechuza se posó en su hombro y le dejo una carta.

Querido Harry:

He estado hablando con Dumbledore y el también esta de acuerdo con eso de que te vengas a vivir conmigo el próximo verano, será genial, la mansión de los Black ya esta casi lista y el cuadro de mi madre ya esta en China, la semana próxima iré a Howarts y ya hablamos.

Sirius.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al leer la carta, pero si el hechizo salía bien....

Desde hacía tres meses se había demostrado al inocencia de Sirius porque consiguieron encontrar a Peter, desde entonces el ministerio le hacia la pelota a su padrino para no sentirse tan culpables, ahora su padrino trabajaba en el ministerio y todas las propiedades de su familia le habían sido entregadas.

Se fue a la cama tarde, aunque no consiguió dormirse, mañana sería el gran día.

A las siete en punto Harry y Ginny estaban saliendo de la sala común, Ron y Hermione les preguntaron a donde iban, pero ellos no contestaron y pasaron de largo, como si no los hubieran visto, eso mosqueó al pelirrojo que según el, Harry trataba de robarle la virginidad a su hermanita querida(es que Ron últimamente estaba muy obsesionado con eso)

Entraron en un aula vacía y le pusieron un hechizo, de forma que nadie podía entrar. Mezclaron todos los ingredientes en un caldero y Harry hizo un circulo con su sangre alrededor de Ginny, que era la que recitaría el conjuro

-¿te acuerdas de lo que les tienes que decir?

si, a ver, son las 7.30 ¿no?, pues a ellos los atacaron hace 17 años a las 10, así que tienen tiempo de sobra para escapar. Yo solo tengo que decirles que los han traicionado y deben huir ¿crees que me creerán?

-eso espero ¿lista?

Ginny solo asintió, estaba demasiado nerviosa, Harry estaba igual que ella, pero su nerviosismo estaba transformado en emoción.

Ginny entró dentro del circulo de sangre que había hecho Harry y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a recitar el conjuro

esthan in thilian seventae anesa atia, letha in mesange James Potter et Lily Evans

y así continuó hablando, Harry se mordía las uñas, Ginny hablaba y hablaba, pero no pasaba nada, el no se encontraba diferente.

De repente la habitación donde estaban empezó a oscurecerse y un punto verde apareció frente a ellos, ese punto se hacia mas y mas grande, la voz de Ginny llenaba todo la habitación, pero esta dejó de hablar y abrió los ojos. La luz verde era demasiado fuerte y Harry y Ginny tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, durante unos minutos notaban una energía muy grande en la habitación y un sonido muy fuerte les produjo dolor de cabeza.

Cuando al fin abrieron los ojos se quedaron pálidos.

Delante de ellos había un chico de pelo negro todo enmarañado y de ojos azules, con túnica de Howarts y el emblema de Gryffindor, no debía tener mas de 17 años, a su lado había una chica de pelo rojo largo y rizado, con los ojos color verdes y vestida igual que su compañero y de la misma edad.

-papa, mama –consiguió articular Harry en un susurro, Ginny lo miró asustada, Harry tenía razón, esos eran sus padres los conocía bien por las fotos ¡los hemos traido al presente con 17años! Pensaba Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Miró una vez mas a los padres de Harry, pero estos parecían no notar nada, estaban...... ¿discutiendo? Pensó Ginny incrédula

-eres un imbécil Potter!!!, te odio!!!!

-anda Evan, no digas chorradas se que estas coladita por mi

-¿quiénes sois? –preguntó Lily reparando en la presencia de Harry y Ginny, que los miraban con los ojos abiertos- ¿y donde estamos?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jejjejeej, ¿qué os ha parecido?, espero vuestros rr, que necesito motivaciones para seguir con el fic, en este capitulo no lo pude explicar todo muy bien, pero en el próximo capitulo ya lo aclaro todo. Besos!!!!!


	2. LA EXPLICACION

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de a los 17 años, tengo que avisar que me he complicado mucho la vida para que Ginny y Harry le dieran una buena excusa a Lily y James, traté de explicarlo lo mejor posible así que espero que lo entendáis, porque ni yo misma lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por los rr, me han gustado mucho. Este capítulo es un poco rollo, pero el siguiente prometo que va a ser mucho mas entretenido.

Aquí están las contestaciones de vuestro reviews:

Trixi Black: hola, muchas gracias por el rr, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo, prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Un beso.

Ghibril: hola ce!!, gracias ejej, tu estas en todas, kuuuuu, a ver si subes el tuyo que tiene buena pinta, un beso nos vemos

Amsp14: hola, pues aquí tienes, la verdad es que en vez de arreglar lo que hicieron lo complicaron mas, pero bueno...a ver como queda porque ni yo misma lo entiendo muy bien, un beso y gracias por tu rr

Pupi-chan: hola, me alegro que te guste, a ver si entiendes la explicacin que le dan..... un beso nos vemos!!

Danna-potter: hola, muchas gracias, la razón por la que no puse que harry contara con herm y ron fue xq quería darle mas protagonismo a ginny, pero tranqui que ron y hermione no tardan en enterarse, de eso me ocupo yo jeje. Bueno un beso y espero tu opinion sobre el capitulo, un beso.

Elenita potter: hola, gracias, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, normalmente no tardo tanto, pero es que no sabía como seguirlo, este capitulo no me quedó muy bien, pero es ahora cuando se empieza a animar, un beso (lily y james tambien son mi pareja favorita, aunque yo a Ginny la prefiero con draco)

Violet- potter: hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado, siento haber tardado tanto en subir, intentare tardar menos a partir de ahora, un besazo muy fuerte.

Hermionextu: hola, muchas gracias, me lei tu lily james y me gusto mucho, un beso y espero tu opinion sobre el capitulo.

Leo Black Le-fay: tessssiiiiii!!!, hola, gracias a ver si nos vemos que a saber por donde andas, un beso

Alejandra 13: hola, muchas gracias, la razon por la que volvieron cuando tienen 17 años es porque el dia que hacen el hechizo es supuestamente 17 años despues de sus muertes, y lo que pasó es que Ginny pronuncio mal el hechizo (se que es una fantasmada que no me creo ni yo, pero es que no se me ocurria nada mejor) un beso, mil gracias x el rr.

Piccolina07: hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, un beso y gracias, espero que te guste.

CAPITULO 2 : EXPLICACIONES 

-papa, mama –consiguió articular Harry en un susurro, Ginny lo miró asustada, Harry tenía razón, esos eran sus padres, los conocía bien por las fotos ¡los hemos traído al presente con 17años! Pensaba Ginny al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Miró una vez mas a los padres de Harry, pero estos parecían no notar nada, estaban...... ¿discutiendo? Pensó Ginny incrédula

-eres un imbécil Potter!!!, te odio!!!!

-anda Evans, no digas chorradas se que estas coladita por mi

-¿quiénes sois? –preguntó Lily reparando en la presencia de Harry y Ginny, que los miraban con los ojos abiertos- ¿y donde estamos?

Harry seguía blanco y con la vista clavada en sus padres, no sabía si correr a abrazarlos o salir corriendo, se fijó en su padre, nadie le había mentido, eran igualitos, y su madre era preciosa.

Ginny habló rápido, porque parecía que Harry iba a decir algo, y dado el estado de su amigo, mejor que hablara ella.

-yo soy Virginia Weasley, y el es Harry Pot......... –se calló al momento, James y Lily los miraban interrogantes y Harry seguía con la vista clavada en sus padres- Thomas, el es Harry Thomas, eso

-¿y que hacemos aquí? ¿esta no es el aula de encantamientos? –preguntó extrañada.

-si, bueno, es que veréis –Ginny no sabía que decir, ellos reconocían la clase, y no les podían decir la verdad porque visto como se llevaban......- ha sido culpa nuestra, es que teníamos que hacer un hechizo para mandar mensajes a otras dimensiones

-¿otras..... dimensiones? –preguntó James extrañado, nuca había oído eso

-si, bueno, ya se que parece una locura, el caso es que debí pronunciar mal el hechizo y.........

-ah, pues ¿por qué no llamas a un profesor o algo así?

-es que............ verás si se enteran de que hemos hecho este hechizo nos pueden expulsar y

-¿pretendes que nos quedemos aquí? Mejor dicho ¿pretendes que me quede con el? –dijo señalando a James

-será por poco tiempo, lo prometo, dadme una semana, o dos, o.........

-pero........

-por favor, si no encuentro el contrahechizo se lo diré a Dumble........ al director en persona, prometido

-venga, Evans, compórtate como un humano por primera vez y deja que los pobres chicos encuentren la solución, si no los expulsarán. Tu y tu humor ¿no puedes hacer algo fuera de las normas por una vez en tu vida? Eres una amargada

-tu te callas, imbécil, que a ti nadie te ha pedido la opinión.

-mira que eres susceptible

-idiota

-pesada!

-imbecil!

-¿entonces que decís? –preguntó Ginny esperanzada y poniendo la mejor cara de pena y niña buena que le salió

se hizo el silencio por unos momentos, a Lily se le notaba en la mirada que tenía un poco de miedo, siguieron discutiendo por un rato mas, en el que Ginny volvió a repetirles lo de las dimensiones con mas calma, ni a ella le quedó muy claro, pero......

-está bien, pero debes darte prisa, además será interesante echar un ojo por aquí, aunque sigo diciendo que esto se me parece al aula de encantamientos –dijo ella, solo había aceptado para llevarle la contraria al idiota de Potter

-ya...... –Ginny pensó rápido- es que estas son dimensiones paralelas........

-¿dimensiones paralelas? –preguntó James

-¿no decías que no había nada que no supieras Potter?, menudo estúpido

-a ver lista que son –le preguntó a Lily, que se puso roja- ja, tu tampoco lo sabes

-las dimensiones paralelas son las que ........ son iguales

-ahhh –dijeron no muy seguros de entenderlo- entonces esta dimensión es igual a la nuestra ¿no? –dijo Lily no muy convencida, pero en el mundo mágico no había nada imposible (y tanto menuda historia mas rara)

-enhorabuena, Evans, has ganado un peluche por entenderlo tan rápido

-bueno.... –dijo Ginny parando la discusión, ¿se lo habían tragado?, que buena mentirosa era jejej, (na: se que la historia es una fantasmada y que lo de la dimensión no es la mejor de las ideas, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió)

-¿y donde nos quedaremos?, yo quiero una habitación para mi, porque este es capaz de

-¿capaz de que Evans?, vas lista si crees que me interesas

-el aula de requerimientos –dijo Harry de repente

-¿el aula de requerimientos? –preguntaron James y Ginny

-vaya, sabes hablar –dijo Lily sonriendo

-venido conmigo –dijo Harry recogiendo la mochila con las cosas que habían usado para el conjuro, caminaba como un borracho dando tumbos para todos lados y James dijo algo como "ya se quien pronunció el conjuro"

Todos salieron y recorrieron los pasillos, Harry y Ginny iban con cuidado para no encontrarse con nadie, si Filch o algún profesor reconocía a Lily y a James.........

Se pararon frente a una puerta

-vaya, y creí que me conocía el colegio, hecho de menos mi mapa, y ya verás como se ponen Sirius, Remus y Peter cuando vean que no aparezco

-pues cuando se enteren Kate y Alissa..............

-espero que no crean que me he fugado contigo

-cállate Potter

-¿os importaría parar de una vez? –preguntó Harry un poco molesto

abrieron la puerta y entraron en una pequeña habitación, no era muy grande, tenía una chimenea, una ventana, una cama, un armario y una mesa.

-pasareis aquí la noche, mañana vendremos y os traeremos algo para comer –dijo Ginny

James y Lily asintieron, todavía no muy convencidos.

-¿y no podemos salir? –preguntó James fastidiado

-mañana os traeré mi capa invisible, pero es muy importante que no os vea nadie

-¿tienes una capa invisible? –preguntó Lily emocionada

-oye, Evans, yo también tengo una y nunca te has puesto así

-es que tus cosas no me emocionan, Potter

-¿y las de el si?

-¿estas celoso?

-¿celoso yo?, ja

-por cierto ¿cómo os llamáis? –preguntó Ginny, que le pareció la mejor pregunta para romper el hielo y a la vez que se dieran cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de quienes eran.

-es verdad, yo soy Lily Evans, y ese tonto es James Potter

-bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, mañana vendremos lo antes posible –dijo Harry, que todavía miraba a sus padres sin poder creérselo, se llevaban tan mal como en el pensadero de Snape.

-hasta mañana –dijeron todos

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny y Harry salieron del aula de requerimientos y recorrieron los pasillos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en completo silencio, Ginny pensó decir algo, pero a Harry se le notaba por la cara que lo que menos le apetecía era hablar. Harry, por su lado, seguía sin poder creérselo, ¡había vistos a sus padres!, y no en fotos si no en carne y hueso

-¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Ginny a Harry cuando llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en el sofá.

Harry se encogió de hombros

-raro, no se, no era esto lo que yo –se quedó callado

-¿qué vamos a hacer?

-para empezar mañana tenemos que buscar en la biblioteca el contrahechizo, porque si no......

-¿y Ron y Hermione?, no tardarán en descubrir que ocultamos algo, y sabes como es Ron, puede pensar cosas raras.....

-ya, no se, hablaremos con ellos mañana.

-ya me estoy imaginando la bronca de Hermione –dijo Ginny deseando que no llegara el momento en que tenía que contárselo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily y James estaban de pie en la sala de requerimientos, Harry y Ginny acababan de salir, y entre ellos se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-será mejor que durmamos –dijo Lily un poco, mejor dicho muy incómoda

-si, supongo que por una vez en tu vida tienes razón

"ya empezamos", pensó Lily

-que sepas que no se me olvida lo de hoy –dijo Lily- y cuando volvamos te vas a enterar

-oh, vamos, Evans, no fue para tanto.... –James empezó a reír al recordar la cara de la chica cuando todo el puré se le cayo en la cabeza- ya te dije que fue un accidente

-¿tu llamas a un accidente coger el bol del puré y tirármelo a la cabeza?!!!

-yo le quería dar a Quejicus, que estaba detrás tuya, no es mi culpa si siempre estas en el medio

James seguía hablando y Lily no lo escuchaba porque se había fijado en una cosa "solo había una cama", James cayó en la cuenta a la misma vez que ella, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia la cama. Lily fue la primera en subirse y casi tira a James de una patada

-tu al suelo, Potter, yo la cogí primero –dijo triunfante y tratando de empujar al chico, que ya estaba con medio cuerpo fuera.

-me da igual, Evans, no pienso dormir en el suelo porque a la señorita se le empeñe

-fuera!!

-ayy, eso duele –dijo refiriéndose al mordisco que le acababa de dar en el brazo- si tantas ganas tienes de morderme solo tienes que decírmelo, por mi no hay problema –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-no digas chorradas, Potter

-compartamos la cama –dijo el, con un simple empujoncito quitaría a la pelirroja de encima, pero la idea de dormir con ella no le desagradaba del todo- mira, yo no ronco, ni doy patadas, ni te voy a meter mano, a no ser que tu quieras, claro –le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y ella hizo un mueca.

-antes duermo al lado de Peter

-¡¡¡¿prefieres dormir al lado de colagusano que de mi????!!!

-hummm.... –la pelirroja se quedó pensativa, ¿el engreído de Potter o Peter?- bueno eso es igual, vete a dormir al suelo

-si me voy al suelo mañana tendré la espalda destrozada. Solo quiero un cachito de cama ¿si?

-¡¡no!!, largo

-hasta mañana –dijo el tumbándose en un lado de la cama, Lily intentó moverlo, pero no fue capaz, era mas pesado que una roca. Lily probó a darle un par de golpes, pero ni por esas. Se tumbó al otro lado de la cama, lo mas lejos posible de el y puso tres cojines entre los dos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí, espero vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, aunque espero que sean buenas, porque con lo que me he matado a pensar una respuesta lógica para los padres de Harry.... prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser mas entretenido, este solo fue de explicaciones y algo mas, ahora es cuando se anima.

Pero hasta entonces rr porfa!!!!!!!!!

Un beso y hasta que actualice


	3. UN DÍA EN FAMILIA

CAPITULO 3: **_UN DÍA EN FAMILIA_**

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente, no reconoció la habitación donde estaba..... un momento.... los recuerdos invadieron su mente sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el hechizo, la llegada a este lugar, los dos chicos, y.... el idiota de Potter.

Soltó un bostezo y se estiró un poco, sintió algo a su lado, se llevó un susto y se sentó en la cama, James Potter estaba tumbado a su lado, con la boca abierta y durmiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Lily soltó un bufido, cogió un cojín y le atizo en la cara un par de veces.

James se despertó sobresaltado, alguien le estaba dando cojinazos, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Lily Evans ¿qué demonios hacía la Evans en su cama?, entonces se acordó de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, menudo día.....

-arriba, Potter

-¿qué mas te da si me quedo a dormir un rato mas? –dijo mientras se volvía a dormir

-¿que haces Potter? –gritó histérica cuando el chico la agarró de la cintura y la tumbó a su lado mientas la abrazaba fuerte.

-es que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo

-sueltame, merluzo!!!!!!!

-mira que eres estrecha

-y tu idiota

-estúpida

-tonto

-no creo que sea sano despertarse discutiendo, mejor me vuelvo a dormir y me despiertas con un beso ¿si?

-¿has bebido?

-no ¿por?

Lily soltó un suspiro de resignación, Potter era insufrible, James soltó una risita, Evans estaba a punto de caer!!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny se despertó temprano, la verdad es que no había podido dormir mucho, se duchó y vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, hoy era sábado y por lo tanto no había clase.

Cuando bajó a la sala común Harry estaba sentado en un sofá, esperándola.

-¿tarde mucho?

-no –contesto sencillamente- traigo mi capa, no reconocerá que es la suya ¿no?

-no creo, todas las capas invisibles son iguales.

-será mejor que primero vayamos a la biblioteca a ver si con un poco de suerte encontramos el contrahechizo.

-si, pero....¿le dirás a tus padres que son tus padres?

- no se, ya viste lo bien que se llevan, a lo mejor si les digo lo que les ocurrirá en el futuro lo cambio y no nazco, ¡¡que horror!!, quien me mandaría a mi andar jugando con hechizos oscuros.

-tranquilo, ya verás que todo sale bien –Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y le apretó fuerte la mano.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la biblioteca, estuvieron un buen rato buscando libros y lo único que consiguieron fueron un par de broncas de la bibliotecaria.

-será mejor que busquemos en la sección prohibida –aconsejó Ginny mientras salían de allí

-sí, ahora vamos a las cocinas a por algo de comer, no hemos desayunado y estoy muerto de hambre.

-y tus padres seguro que también.

Fueron a las cocinas y Dobbie les dio platos y platos llenos de todo tipo de frutas, cereales y tortitas , a ellos ya se les hizo la boca agua en cuanto vieron toda esa comida.

-¿hablaste con Ron? –le preguntó Ginny mientras iban hacia la sala de requerimientos.

-no, he pensado que lo mejor será decírselo a Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Entraron en la habitación donde estaban los padres de Harry, fue cómico ver la escena, James y Lily se estaban dando cojinazos a lo bruto encima de la cama.

-ehh... buenos días –dijo Harry feliz de ver a sus padres tan.... juntos

-hola –dijeron los dos parando y poniéndose rojos.

-traemos comida –anunció Ginny poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa

-tortitassss!!!!!!!!! –grito Lily corriendo hacia la mesa y devorando una.

-¿no te han enseñado modales? –pregunto James mientras sonreía inconscientemente al ver a Lily.

Ginny fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas, comer a oscuras no era lo mas seguro, a lo peor a Lily se le daba por clavarle un cuchillo a James cuando nadie se diera cuenta.

Lily estaba entretenida devorando una tortita tras otra cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Harry como James la miraban intensamente, ella se puso incómoda y los miró a ambos, no se había dado cuenta la otra noche porque no había mucha luz, pero Harry y James eran igualitos, que curioso, y los ojos de Harry le sonaban mucho.....

Harry miraba contento a su madre, ya sabía otra cosa mas de ella, le encantaban las tortitas. Notó como su madre miraba a James y luego a el, otra vez a James y luego a él, oh oh, seguro que se dio cuenta del parecido, Lily solo se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

Cuando por fin terminaron de desayunar empezaron las preguntas.

-¿habéis encontrado el hechizo para mandarnos de vuelta? –pregunto Lily que era la única que seguía comiendo tortitas.

-no, esta noche iremos a la sección prohibida

-¿también tenéis sección prohibida? –dijo James sorprendido

-si, supongo que tendremos lo mismo que vosotros –advirtió Ginny, si al final los llevaban a Hogsmeade reconocerían el pueblo.

-yo no es por meter prisa –empezó James poniendo pose orgullosa- pero es que dentro de dos semanas tengo el primer partido de Quidditch.......

-como no, el gran Potter, su gran ego y su patética afición

-no llames al Quidditch patética afición, porque tu seas una negada sobre la escoba yo no tengo la culpa.

-¡¡yo no soy una negada!!

-te he visto Evans, así que no trates de negarlo

-¿es que acaso te dedicas a espiarme?

-por si lo has olvidado vamos a la misma clase de vuelo

-yo también juego Quidditch –anunció Harry interrumpiendo la discusión.

James abrió los ojos feliz, al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar de Quidditch.

-¿de veras? ¿y de que juegas?

-buscador –dijo feliz ¡¡¡estaba teniendo una conversación con su padre sobre Quidditch!!

-¿en serio? ¡yo también!

Ambos empezaron a hablar de tácticas y estrategias y movimientos y todas esas cosas, Ginny le hizo un gesto a Lily y ambas se fueron a sentar al otro lado de la habitación, a hablar de cosas de chicas, Ginny miraba feliz a Harry, el chico estaba sonriendo como nunca mientras hablaba con su padre.

-te gusta ¿eh? –le pregunto Lily sonriendo viendo como Ginny miraba a Harry

-¿a mi? ¿harry?, jajaj –sonrió nerviosamente- no sabes lo que dices.

-ya, no se lo que digo –Lily rió, había acertado, pero parece que la chica de su lado aun no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿y a ti James? –pregunto a la defensiva

Lily estalló en un ataque de risa

-esa si que es buena, puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que no

-dicen que los amores reñidos son los mas queridos.

-pues el que dijo eso estaba como una cabra

Ginny y Lily empezaron a reír, y a hablar sobre muchas cosas, Ginny le contó cosas sobre su familia y todos sus hermanos, y Lily le contó cosas sobre sus amigas, las bromas de los Merodeadores, con lo que Ginny se rió mucho.

Harry, por su lado seguía encantado hablando con su padre, ahora el le estaba contando cosas sobre Sirius y Remus, pero cuando su padre empezó a hablar de Peter a Harry le dio un ataque de rabia y se tuvo que contener para no contárselo todo. Luego su padre empezó a contarle cosas sobre Quejicus, y a Harry le dio un ataque de risa.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el estómago les volvía a hacer ruido y miraron el reloj vieron que eran las 3.15, llevaban toda la mañana hablando.

-¿no podemos salir a dar una vuelta, Harry?, llevamos dos días encerrados aquí.

Harry miró a Ginny, y esta asintió

-esta bien –dijo Harry- pero debéis ir bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y no podéis dejaros ver.

-tendremos cuidado –dijo Lily contenta de poder ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Harry y Ginny metieron a James y a Lily bajo la capa y los guiaron fuera de la habitación, anduvieron con cuidado por todo el castillo, apenas se encontraron con alumnos, todos habían ido a Hogmeade, lo cual agradecieron.

-Ginny, llévalos a la sala común, yo voy a la cocina a por algo para comer

-vale, venir conmigo –dijo Ginny mirando hacia todos lados.

Lily caminaba bajo la capa al lado de James, le ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca.

-cuidadito con la mano, Potter –le advirtió refiriéndose a la mano que el chico tenia puesta en su cintura

-no tengo la culpa, Evans, este lugar es muy estrecho, si no nos acercamos.....

-no se lo que pasara si no nos acercamos, yo solo se que como te acerques mas te vas a arrepentir.

-ay... que carácter –dijo en un suspiro

Llegaron frente al retrato de la dama gorda

-oye Potter

-¿hum?

-¿esto no te parece muy raro?

-¿el que?

-todo, no se, si hasta el retrato de la dama gorda es el mismo

-ay, Evans, si estuvieras mas atenta, ya Harry y Ginny nos lo explicaron todo.

-lo se, pero........

-no seas desconfiada, quien diría que eres una Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la solitaria sala común, Ginny los guió hasta su dormitorio.

-hacía tiempo que no iba al dormitorio de las chicas –dijo el orgullos

-salido

-¿celosa, Evans?

-ya te gustaría

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny se quitaron la capa y se sentaron en la cama, esperando a que Harry llegara.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y Harry apareció con un carrito lleno de platos

-buen provecho! –dijeron todos antes de lanzarse sobre los platos y empezar a comer como locos.

-oye Hary ¿qué tal si mañana los llevamos a Hogsmeade?

-¿aquí también tenéis Hogsmeade? –pregunto James

-si, ya os dije que aquí era todo igual menos las personas –aclaro Ginny.

-claro, Potter, lo que pasa es que tu no prestas atención

-eres una plasta, Evans

-me sacas de quicio.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a un lado mientras James y Lily seguían peleando.

-quien les diría que un futuro se casarán y te tendrán –dijo la pelirroja riendo

-ya te digo ¿tanto odio es normal?, yo es que no me los imagino en el altar diciendo si quiero.

-dejémoslo, ya se darán cuenta de lo que sienten. ¿qué te parece lo de Hogsmeade?, podemos llevarlos bajo la capa

-si, será mejor, además están todo el día encerrados.

-¿y cuando se lo diremos a Ron y a Hermione?

-no lo se, un día de estos –dijo Harry, la idea de tener un secreto con Ginny que solo ellos supieran le gustaba, y mucho.

-entonces decidido, mañana los llevamos a Hogsmeade, y será mejor que sujetemos a tu madre antes de que le de a tu padre con ese plato en la cabeza.

-te vas a comer el plato, Potter!! –gritaba Lily mientras intentaba darle con un plato a James en la cabeza porque este le acababa de tirar una taza de gelatina encima.

-¡¡¡¡¡alto!!!!! –gritó Ginny asustándolos a todos y haciendo que pararan al momento.

-que genio –dijo James en un susurro.

-¿por que no te vas a dar un baño, james? –pregunto Harry señalando el baño- te he dejado ropa mía en el baño, despues llevate algo para ponerte mañana

-luego tu, Lil –dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de la otra pelirroja, que le sonrió- yo también te dejo algo de ropa mía

-por mi bien, pero con lo cerdo que es Potter no creo que se lave.

-no digas chorradas, Evans, yo soy muy higiénico

-tu lo que eres es imbécil

-¿se puede saber por que os lleváis tan mal?

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras se miraban, luego empezaron a gritar contando las bromas que cada uno le había hecho al otro, Harry y Ginny se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, hubo un momento que de repente James salió corriendo debajo de la capa y Lily salió detrás de el con la mano en alto, tratando de pegarle. Harry y Ginny rieron mientras buscaban la capa por todas partes, que al ser invisible era muy difícil de descubrir.

-ohh, Evans, no te pongas así, ha sido un pisoncito de nada –gritó James mientras corría escapando de Lily.

-¿un pisoncito? ¿¿un pisoncito??!, si casi me dejas sin pie idiota!!!, te vas a enterar, vas a ir a pisar a tu tía.

-no te metas con mi tía!! –bromeó

-son como niños –bromeó Ginny mientras miraban ella y Harry a Lily y a James, ahora James estaba encima de un árbol y Lily le estaba tirando manzanas.

Otro nuevo problema llegó a la noche, cuando los cuatro jóvenes después de pasar toda la tarde jugando y haciendo el tonto, volvieron a sus habitaciones, Harry y Ginny acompañaron a Lily y a James hasta el pasillo de la habitación de los menesteres.

-hasta mañana –dijo Ginny

-vendremos a buscaros temprano, iremos en el primer grupo –anuncio Harry

-hasta mañana chicos –dijo Lily yendo rápido a la habitación

James, al ver que lo que Lily quería era llegar prono a la cama para dejarle a el fuera salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-no pienso dormir en el suelo, Evans

-mira que estás salido, Potter

-algun día me rogarás que duerma contigo

-¡que te crees tu eso!, ¿cómo me puedes decir esas cosas? –agarró un cojín y le dio con el a James en toda la cara

Pero el chico no se quedó atrás, cogió la almohada y le dio con ella a Lily, al cabo de un rato ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, James estaba sobre Lily alrededor de un gran colchón de plumas que se formó a su alrededor, ambos estaban que no podían mas con la risa.

James miró atentamente a Lily, que estaba sonriendo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que James estaba sobre ella, y si sí se había dado cuenta parecía no importarle.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a Lily, ella se quedó de piedra ante al proximidad del chico, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ya sentía su aliento en su boca, James cerró los ojos y puso sonrisa de triunfo, de repente, notó que los labios de Lily no eran lo que debían ser, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cojín, Lily lo había puesto entre los dos.

-hoy si duermes en suelo, Potter, y por tu bien y el de tu virilidad que no vuelvas a intentarlo.

James sonrió, había estado muy cerca, y si había algo que le gustaba era estar cerca de Lily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hasta aquí el capitulo tres, este me quedó un poco mas largo, pero aun así la mayoría son conversaciones, o mas bien dicho peleas, muchas gracias por todos los rr, aquí están vuestras contestaciones:

**Alejandra 13**: hola, gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, en lo de la capa no, pongamos que son todas iguales porque como tenga que inventar otra historia para ver de que dimensión viene la capa me da algo, bueno un beso. La reacción de Ron y Hermione tendrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo, pero tranquila que de ese ya no pasa.

**Amsp14**: hola!!, gracias, ya se que Lily lo debería haber entendido, pero como no lo entendía ni yo...., la reacción de Ron y Hermione viene con una sorpresita en el siguiente capitulo, a ver que te parece, un beso. Por cierto me acabo de leer la actualización de tu fic (matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?) esta genial, aunque ya te lo digo en el rr, un beso

**Lilychan**: hola me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien, un beso!

**Kaguya-tsukino**: hola, pues aquí tienes la actualización, espero que también te guste, un beso muy grande, a lily y a james me parece que no le quedo muy claro (como a mi), pero no hacen preguntas, mejor, así no tengo que responderlas, un beso!!

Leo Black Le-fay: hola!!, gracias, dentro de dos lunes empezamos nooooo!!!, me muero, gracias por el rr, a ver si nos vemos, que hablamos mas por los rr que en persona, un beso.

**Luchían Black**: pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte!

**Revitaa199**: hola, gracias por lo de que debería preguntarse algo del parecido, ya lo pues en este capitulo, (pongamos de excusa que la noche anterior estaban a oscuras), bueno un beso y gracias

**Hermionetxu**: gracias, si, bueno, lo de la cama me pareció una buena excusa para acercarlos mas. Lo de que Lily y James se enteren supongo que lo dejare para un poco mas adelante, pero no demasiado. Para que Hermione y Ron se enteren aun falta un capitulo, pero eso viene con sorpresita, ya lo veras. Bueno, un beso y espero que actualices pronto tu también, que me muero de ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo de tu fic, un beso.

**Sara Fénix Black**: hola, a mi también me encanta que Harry conozca a sus padres, y tranquila que Sirius volverá, faltan un par de capítulos pero vendrá. Un beso muy fuerte, muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado.

**GLIZ**: hola, me alegro que te guste, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda, un beso!

**Danna-potter**: pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste, y para la reacción de Hermione hay que esperar al siguiente capitulo, un beso!

**Umi-chan**: hola, muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo, prometo actualizar lo ante posible, un beso muy fuerte!!

**Miaka** 15: hola, gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, un beso!


	4. SOSPECHAS

CAPITULO 4**_SOSPECHAS_**

Al día siguiente, domingo, Harry apenas había dormido, ¡¡iba a ir a Hogsmeade con sus padres y con Ginny!!, era como una especie de excursión familiar, solo que ellos no lo sabían, algo malo tenía que haber.

Bajó a la sala común y empezó a dar vueltas hasta que se hiciera una hora decente para despertar a Ginny, casi dos horas estuvo jugando solo al ajedrez mágico, haciendo puzzles o avivando la chimenea, cuando creyó que ya era una hora prudente, las 7, fue a despertar a la pelirroja.

Entro en la habitación, Hermione dormía en la cama al lado de la pelirroja, pero tenía la cortina echada y no se veía nada, otras tres chicas dormían también en la habitación, Harry se acercó a la cama de Ginny y cerró las cortinas, para impedir que el sonido saliera del espacio que pertenecía a su amiga.

-gin –susurró al lado de la chica mientras la movía lentamente.

-hummm.... cinco minutitos mas, mami

-jeje, Gin –dijo ahora un poquito mas alto

-¿harry? –abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡y a las 7! –dijo al ver que reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla

-hoy vamos a Hogsmeade ¿recuerdas?

-si, pero a las 9 ¡¡no a las 7!!

-shhh, vas a despertar a todo el mundo

-da igual

-esta bien, duerme un poco mas, pero solo un rato.

-no, listillo, ahora ya me has desvelado –se levanto de la cama y se puso las zapatillas, notó como Harry la miraba de arriba abajo, y no era para menos, porque llevaba un camisón de tirantes y no precisamente largo, se puso la bata mientras intentaba ocultar el color de su cara, que estaba igual que su pelo.

Ambos se echaron a reír nerviosamente y salieron de la cortina, en cuanto lo hicieron se quedaron de piedra

-¿qué hacéis ahí los dos?

Harry y Ginny, la cual salía poniéndose la bata, cosa que se podía malinterpretar, salían de la cortina de su cama cuando la voz de Hermione y Ron los dejó de piedra. Harry y Ginny los miraron, ambos estaban de pie, uno al lado del otro, al parecer habían estado juntos en la cama de Hermione, porque Ron se estaba abrochando la camisa del pijama y la castaña tenía el pelo mas revuelto de lo normal, a parte de que el camisón estaba puesto del revés ¡¡¡increíble!!, pensó Ginny ¿Hermione y Ron?, ¿desde cuando?

-¿y vosotros? –pregunto Harry que también estaba impresionado

-¿qué demonios le has hecho a mi hermana, Potter?!! –empezó Ron histérico

-nada!, lo juro –dijo Harry que ya sabía como eran los ataque de celos familiares y sobreprotectores de su amigo- solo hablábamos

Ginny y Hermione se miraban la una a la otra con los ojos abiertos, cuando miraron a los chicos Ron agarraba a Harry del cuello de la túnica y tenía el brazo preparado para pegarle un puñetazo mientras gritaba:

-¿es que crees que voy a tragarme el cuento de que a las 7 de al mañana, en una cama y con la inocente de mi hermana solo ibas a estar hablando? ¿qué le has hecho? ¡¡confiesa!!, ¿cómo has podido? ¿y si la dejas embarazada?....

-ya Ron, relájate, no hemos hecho nada, a diferencia de vosotros –dijo la pelirroja divertida mientras veía como en al cara de su hermano se combinaba el rojo rabia con el de vergüenza. Separó a su hermano de su supuesto novio, o amante.

-vamos a la sala común antes de que despertemos a esas chismosas –aconsejó Herm mientras señalaba las camas de las compañeras de cuarto.

Bajaron a la sala común, Ron se notaba que se estaba conteniendo y que no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas.

Herm le sujetó la mano y el pareció tranquilizarse un poco, la morena le hizo un gesto y se sentaron en el sofá, Ginny y Harry se sentaron juntos en el sofá de enfrente, pero en cuanto Ron vio eso se levanto y se sentó entre la pareja.

-ay, Ron –se quejó Ginny, no porque lo separara de Harry, si no porque le molestaba que su hermano siempre se metiera en el medio de todas sus cosas.

-esta bien, os doy tres minutos antes de que Potter se trague la mesa para que me expliquéis que demonios esta pasando entre vosotros.

-nada, somos amigos, y esto es ridículo.

-tu te callas, Potter, que hable mi hermana, la que por tu bien espero que siga siendo virgen.

-te voy a decir dos cosas, Ron –empezó Ginny- uno eres insoportable y dos, yo no tengo nada con Harry aparte de una amistad –"para mi desgracia" pensó fastidiada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente.

-vale, vamos a supones que de verdad estabais hablando, cosa que dudo –inquirió Ron mientras agitaba una revista en su cara para darse aire- ¿de que hablabais? Porque lleváis unos días raros.

-creo que es el momento de contárselo, Harry –aconsejó la pelirroja

-lo se, Ginny, esta bien, os voy a contar, pero antes, tu Hermione tienes que prometerme que no te vas a poner a gritar, ni avisar a ningún profesor, ni nada que se le parezca, es muy importante, prométemelo.

-ay, Harry, me estas dando miedo, sabe Dios lo que ha hecho

Entonces Harry y Ginny empezaron a contarle a sus amigos lo que había pasado con los padres de Harry, lo mal que se llevaban, el hechizo, la capa, las continuas peleas. Era gracioso ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron y las diferentes caras de enojo que ponía Hermione.

-...y esa es toda la historia –terminó Harry

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿qué habéis hecho que????!!!!, pero como se os ocurre!!, sois unos inmaduros!!, jamas me lo habría esperado de ti, Ginny!!, y tu Harry!, un libro de magia negra!!!, es que estáis como cabras!!, no se os puede dejar solos ni un minuto!!!, ¿y ahora que pensáis hacer?, es que quien .......

-tranquila, Hermione –aconsejó Ginny a su amiga, que daba vueltas por la habitación gritando con los brazos en alto.

Hermione cogió un par de veces aire y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-¿seguro que no le has hecho nada a mi hermana? –pregunto Ron desconfiado, esa historia era demasiado complicada para el.

-te lo juro –dijo Harry sonriente.

-¿y donde están ahora tus padres?

-en la sala de menesteres

-¿y si los encuentras alguien? ¿y que dirá Sirius? ¿y Dumbledore? Porque cuando se enteren te matan, ¿y si cambias el futuro? ¿eh? ¿has pensado en las consecuencias? ¡¡y con magia negra!!, no debes usar magia negra!! ¿es que no atiendes en clase? ¡¡claro que no atiendes en clase porque si lo hicieras no habrías hecho esta tontería!!!!!!!!, eres un irresponsable

-joba, Hermione –dijo Harry en un susurro- yo solo quería conocer a mis padres

Hermione volvió a coger aire

-esta bien, será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a donde están –todos se levantaron y fueron hacia sus habitaciones, antes de que la castaña subiera le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry- ¡¡irresponsable!!

-auch –dijo el chico mientras se acariciaba la parte dolorida, entonces Hermione le dio un abrazo, Harry sonrió

-lo siento, Harry, pero es que.....

-tranquila, no pasa nada

-si, si, bueno, ya es suficiente –dijo Ron separando a Harry de su "¿novia?"

-ejem, vosotros también nos debéis una explicación –recordó Ginny.,

-si, bueno, nos vemos luego –dijeron a la vez metiéndose cada uno en su habitación con el color del pelo de Ginny reflejado en sus caras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x

James abrió los ojos lentamente, sonrió al ver a Lily tumbada a su lado, con cuidado le acarició la mejilla y el pelo, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-ojala siempre estuvieras así –le susurró al oído mientras le daba otro beso, si estuviera despierta ya estaría como una loca intentando hacer que se comiera la mesa

-no intentes camibiarme, Potter

-Evans!, ¿estabas despierta? –pregunto avergonzado.

-si, Potter, y mas te vale que no me vuelvas a tocas mientras estoy durmiendo porque te capo, salido!!

-pues no te quejaste hace un momento –dijo orgulloso mientras intentaba bajar el color rojo de su cara.

-es que creí que eras una mosca

-mira que eres antipática

-¿cómo te sentirías tu si yo te besara así por las buenas a mitad de la noche? –se arrepintió de hacer la pregunta nada mas salió de sus labios, y cuando vio la sonrisa del chico le dieron ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza

-bueno, nuca lo sabremos hasta que no lo probemos –la sujeto de la cintura y la volvió a poner en la cama, se tumbo sobre ella y se acercó a sus labios

-ni te atrevas –dijo la pelirroja tratando de soltarse

-estrecha –dijo James separándose

-salido

-arhggggg, me voy a desesperar, te vas a quedar soltera!!!!!

-pues tu.....

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Harry y Ginny, con un chico pelirrojo, muy parecido a Ginny y una chica con el pelo castaño todo enmarañado y muy guapa.

-buenos días –saludaron todos sonrientes.

-¡¡harry!! –grito James yendo hacia su hijo- no te lo vas a creer, me acabo de acordar de al táctica de Quidditch de al que hablamos ayer......

James empezó a contar no se que sobre Quidditch mientras Ginny le ayudaba a hacer la cama a Lily, Hermione sonrió al ver a Harry hablando con su padre, se arrepintió al momento de todo lo que le había gritado a Harry, el hechizo había valido la pena.

-os presentaré –dijo de repente Harry cayendo en la cuenta de que Ron y Herm también estaban ahí- este es Ron Weasely, hermano de Ginny, esta es Hermione Granger; estos son Lily Evans y James Potter

-no me digas –dijo Ron sarcástico en un susurro.

Harry, Ron y James se pusieron a hablar sobre Quidditch y cosas de chicos a un lado, y Hermione, Ginny y Lily se pusieron a hablar de cosas de chicas en el lado contrario.

-¿y no va el muy imbécil y me da un beso? ¿os lo podéis crees? –susurraba Lily a las dos chicas, que reían mientras pensaban que algún día acabarían casados y con un hijo.

-¿no será que le gustas? –pregunto Hermione irónica

-a Potter le gusta todo lo que tenga dos pares de piernas

-¿y a ti el no te gusta? ¿ni un poquito?

-no, ni un poquito.

-y va la tía y se pone como una fiera ¿os lo podéis creer?, por un besito de nada –les contaba James a los dos chicos, que escuchaban sonrientes y pensando en lo que les iba a traer el futuro a James y a Lily.

-¿tanto te gusta? –pregunto Ron divertido, a Harry le daba un poco de cosa hablar con su padre de eso.

-hombre, la chica no esta nada mal, tiene un pelo precioso, y una sonrisa... por no hablar de sus ojos.... –James se quedó embelesado mirando a Lily, que se dio cuenta y le echo la lengua, James rió- sí, me gusta mucho

-¿y por que no le pides para salir? –pregunto Harry

-¿bromeas?, es Evans!!, no solo tienes a medio colegio detrás de ella, si no que tiene un carácter que mejor estar lejos cuando explota.... además ya se lo pedí una vez y no fuencionó –dijo en un susurró avergonzado.

-usa la táctica de los celos –aconsejó Ron, que desde que estaba con Hermione estaba muy puesto en esas cosa.

James se quedó pensativo- tienes razón, gracias por la idea Ron

-será mejor que nos vayamos yendo –dijo Ginny- ya son las 10, si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos al segundo grupo.

-¿pensáis llevarlos a Hogsmeade? –pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry, que puso cara de niño bueno, al igual que James- oh!, esta bien, pero con cuidado.

Lily y James se metieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

.-la manita, Potter

-ay, Evans, a ver si dejas de resistirte a mis encantos.

-espera sentado, no te vayas a cansar

Los seis se subieron a un carro, tuvieron que alejar a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, porque tenían la intención de sentarse encima de James y Lily, que como iban debajo de la capa no los veían.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade dieron un largo paseo por el pueblo. Luego Ron y Harry fueron a por unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras Hermione y Ginny guiaban a los padres de Harry hasta un bosque cercano, donde podían quitarse la capa y descansar un rato.

-Evans, como no te apures las vamos a perder de vista –advirtió James a Lily, que se había parado por sexta vez para ponerse bien el zapato.

-no me digas que le gran meordeador James Potter tiene miedo a perderse

-si es contigo no me importa perderme –dijo James poniendo a Lily contra un árbol

-no empecemos, Potter –advirtió Lily balbuceante, sentía el duro y frío árbol detrás de ella, y el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de James sobre ella.

James se acercó a Lily, esta vez no se le iba a escapar, necesitaba darle un beso, porque si no se iba a volver loco, puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, y con la otra le acarició el pelo, Lily temblaba, rozó sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo su cálido aliento. De repente sintió como unas manos lo empujaban hacia atrás, y noto el duro suelo bajo el, cuando abrió los ojos vio que ya no estaba bajo la capa, alrededor de el habían muchos arboles, Lily aun estaba bajo la capa y no la veía.

-no te me acerques, Potter –advirtió ella con un ligero temblor en las rodillas

-joder, menuda forma de cortar el rollo –susurró el para sí

-¿y tu quien eres? –preguntó un chico a su lado, era rubio, tenía ojos grises y llevaba una túnica de Slytherin. Lo miraba con superioridad por encima del hombro.

-¿y tu? –pregunto James poniéndose en pie, al lado del chico habían otros dos grandes y gordos, que estrellaban sus puños cerrados contra las palmas de sus manos amenazadoramente.

-¿no sabes quien soy? –pregunto con incredulidad- soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó James en un susurro- en mi dimensión te llamas Lucius –dijo el sonriendo.

Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco, no lo había visto nunca y le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero .. ¿a quien?

-bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta luego –se metió entre los arboles, y cuando estaba seguro de que no los veían se metió bajo la capa con Lily

-esto es muy raro –dijo ella pensativa

-¿el que?

-harry y Ginny nos dijeron que aquí era todo igual menos la gente, y ese se apellida igual que Lucius, y no solo eso, si no que son igualitos, ¿y te fijaste en los matones de atrás?, son calcaditos a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿crees que esos puedan ser sus padres?, o algo así?

-¿y si en vez de sus padres esos son sus hijos?

-¿cómo?

-¿y si en vez de en una dimensión diferente estuviéramos en otro tiempo?

-mira que tienes ganas de rayarte la cabeza, tu con tal de no hablar del beso sacas cualquier tema

-no seas idiota

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a donde estaban Hermione y Ginny, James salió de la capa, ya había olvidado lo que le dijo Lily, era imposible, así que no le dio importancia, pero la chica seguía con sus sospechas, todo encajaba, la mayoría de alumnos que había por ahí eran muy parecidos a todos sus compañeros de clase, incluso Harry era igualito a James, aunque esos ojos..... esos ojos eran los suyos.

-no puede ser.... –penso Lily meneando la cabeza- es imposible

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras opiniones que son vitales para mi!!!!!!!!!! Necesito rr para insipirarme, poruqe con inspiracion me salen mejor las cosas, así que dejadme rr por faaaaaa, aunqeu solo sea un simple me gusto, son necesarios!!!! Aun así muchas gracias a toda la gente que me los dejo, mil gracias sois las mejores!!!!!! Bueno... será mejor que deje de hacer el idiota de una vez y suba el capitulo de una vez no?? Supongo que si, espero que os haya gustado y vuestras opiniones, que me gustan mucho, un besazo muy fuerte y hasta que actualice, que será dentro de dos semanas o cuando reciba cerca de 10 rr, con eso me conformo (es que necesito incentivo) bueno un beso a todas!!!

vuestras contestaciones:

**danna-potter**: wolas!!! A mi la relacion de Lily James tambien me gusta, aunque ahora cambia un poco porque se descubren cosas que pasó entre ellos, como que James ya se le había declarado. Y si te digo la verdad a mi la pareja de Harry Ginny tampoco me gusta mucho, no me desagrada, pero a mi la que mas me gusta es la de Draco Ginny, pero este fic es un lily James y no era plan de que me complicara la vida buscandole una pareja a Harry y bueno... que no quería marear la cabeza que para eso ya estan mis profesores, bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!!

**Amsp14**: hola amiga!! Bueno.. Lily en el fondo esta coladita por James, pero no lo quiere admitir, aunque poco a poco se irán descubriendo cosas, a mi tambien me gusta que Harry tenga a sus padres, aunque lo pongo un poco de bebe en este fic, pero bueno... ya crecerá. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny si, seguramente terminarán juntos, a Ginny si le gusta Harry, y a Harry... bueno ahora tiene algo mas en lo que pensar, pero cuando se de cuenta supongo que ya pasará algo, bueno, me despido, un beso!!

**Silmarwen754**: gracias! Me alegro que te guste y no te preocupes que no lo dejo, un beso!

**Pupi-chan:** hola nena, pa que veas aquí tienes, ahora tengo que subirte la misión, y lo hare en cuanto tenga tiempo, supongo que esperaré una semana mas, si no lo subo hoy, ya no se, a ver, según me de, un beso!!1

**Alejandra13**: hola! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, ya te digo, si yo tuviera delante a un tio como James no me lo pensaría, ejje, pero bueno, si se liaran ya en el primer capitulo tampoco tendría gracia un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Revita199**: hola!! Ejje, a mi me encantan esos dialogos de Lily y James, y no te precupes que ya pondre muchos mas, sobre todo en el capitulo que viene. En este capitulo la verdad es que Lily ya se da cuenta de algo, pero en el proximo ya se olvida ¿por qué será? Ejjejej, bueno.. gracias y descuida que dentro de dos semanas ya tienes mas. A mi las batallas de la cama tambien me gustan, a decir verdad me encantan!

**Hermionetxu**: hola!! Pues aquí tienes el proximo capitulo, a ver cuando subes tu el tuyo.... que estoy a la espera ï bueno, un beso y gracias.

**Nagini B**: hola! Ya te digo son lindisimos, sobre todo James, que mono es, jeje, bueno y Sirius, pero ese aun no aparece, un beso!!

**TATI:** hola muchas gracias, y descuida que no dejo de escribir, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero tu opinión, un beso!

**Mune-potter**: hola gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, y descuida que cada dos semanas aproximadamente yo estoy aquí. Hasta pronto!

**Asharia-hatake**: hola!!! Que tal??? El lunes colegio nooooo yo no quiero irrrr bueno un beso y ya nos veremos.


	5. CONFESIONES DE UNA ALCOHOLICA

_**CONFESIONES DE UNA ALCOHOLICA**_

Lily estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada contra un árbol, todas su sospechas se habían ido con el tercer vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

James estaba bebiendo otro vaso mientras hablaba con Hermione y Ron, Harry estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, que a su vez estaba al lado de Lily.

Hacía dos horas que Harry y Ron habían aparecido con los vasos de cerveza y desde entonces estaban ahí sentados, resguardados por un bosque de árboles altos, donde nadie los veía.

Lily lo veía todo un poco borroso, las cervezas de mantequilla no le sentaban muy bien, intentó levantarse, pero el suelo empezó a darle vueltas así que pensó que mejor sería quedarse sentada hasta que el terremoto parara.

Ron, se levantó desde donde estaba y se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hasta donde estaban Lily, Ginny y Harry.

-oye, Harry ¿puedes decirle a tu pa.... a James que deje de ligar con Hermione de una buena vez? –le grito a un impresionado Harry, que ahora miraba en la dirección que el dedo de Ron le indicaba y pudo ver como su padre pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de una roja e incomoda Hermione

-¿qué Potter esta haciendo que?!! –grito Lily poniéndose en pie, lo que provocó que se cayera de rodillas, todos la miraron- se va a enterar!! –empezó a gatear a donde estaba James, que la miraba divertido, al parecer la táctica de los celos había funcionado, menos mal, porque Ron estaba a punto de romperle la cara, y Hermione no iba a aguantar mucho mas sin gritarle.

-hola Evans –la saludó cuando ella se acercó gateando

-Potter, eres un maldito salido!!!!!!, tu con todas

-no será que estas celosa ¿no?

-celosa yo?? Ja!, y menos de ti

-¿sabes que esa combinación de enfado y borrachera te sienta genial?

-yo no estoy borracha, se controlarme!, no como tu que cuando ves un par de piernas te pones como loco

-eso no es verdad, si las piernas que estoy viendo son las tuyas sí, pero si son las de Quejicus no.

-¿ahora comparas mis piernas con las de Snape?, eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba

-ay, Evans ¿cuándo reconocerás que estas loquita por mi?

-cuando sea verdad, es decir nunca!!!

Continuaron discutiendo un rato mas bajo la mirada de los cuatro chicos, Hermione le mandaba miradas a Harry de "¿estas seguro de que esos son tus padres?", Ginny agarraba la mano de Harry, y Ron miraba la divertida discusión sonriendo y riéndole las gracias tanto a uno como a otro, hasta que Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato Lily estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y mirando a James con cara de odio, que a su vez estaba sentado de igual manera en el lado opuesto y mas alejado de la pelirroja, a la que miraba de igual forma.

-¿cuándo llega Siri.... Hocicos? –pregunto Hermione

-no lo se seguro, creo que dijo que esta semana, pero no se el día.

-¿y que vas a hacer con ellos toda la semana?, porque el colegio va a estar llenos de gente y no es seguro

-lo se, supongo que mientras estamos en clase ellos pueden ir a dar un paseo bajo la capa, y después que se queden en la habitación, o en el campo de Quidditch mientras no hay entrenamiento, o.......

-pero hay que tener cuidado, imagínate que se encuentran con Dumbledore por un pasillo, o con Moody!, el puede verlos a través de la capa, y los reconocerá enseguida.

-cierto, de todas formas nosotros el miércoles tenemos el partido de Quidditch –dijo Harry refiriéndose a el y Ron- ¿los llevareis?, es que bueno...

-ya, quieres que tu padre te vea jugar ¿no? –pregunto Hermione en tono maternal, Hary asintió un poco avergonzado, a sus 17 años uno de sus mayores sueños era que su padre lo viera jugando Quidditch- esta bien, pero tendrás que esforzarte mas –sonrieron todos.

-no es por nada –anunció James apareciendo con Lily en brazos, que parecía estar profundamente dormida- pero la Evans necesita un par de horas de sueños, menuda resaca va a tener mañana, hay que ser blandengue para emborracharse con una cerveza de mantequilla....

-blandengue lo será tu tía –dijo la aludida medio dormida

-ni borracha deja de insultarme –dijo decepcionado

-que no estoy borracha, leches!

-a ver quien la aguanta mañana con la resaca que va a tener –dijo James asustado

-tu –dijeron todos a la vez

Recogieron todo lo que habían dejado tirado y fueron hacia los carruajes, llegaron justo cuando los últimos estaban a punto de salir hacia el castillo, se subieron en un carruaje y James y Lily pudieron quitarse la capa, Lily tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de James, y estaba profundamente dormida, James sonreía ante la proximidad de su futura mujer, levantó el brazo en el que la pelirroja estaba apoyada y esta se resbaló por el pecho de James, este, con cuidado, la cogió y la abrazó como si estuviera acunando a un bebe. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione veían la escena sonrientes, estaba claro que James estaba loquito por Lily, aunque ella si lo estaba no lo demostraba. Cuando llegaron el carruaje paro bruscamente, despertando a la pelirroja, que al ver la situación en la que estaba se cayó al suelo del susto

-Evans!! ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto James ayudando a levantarla.

-a dos metros, aprovechado –le dio un mareo por la borrachera y se cayó en el sillón.

-será mejor que vayamos al colegio, se esta haciendo tarde –aconsejó Hermione mientras miraba preocupada a Lily, que ahora estaba hipando demasiado.

Salieron del carruaje y fueron hacia el castillo, Hary prefirió no imaginarse como estaba haciendo su padre para llevar a su madre borracha bajo la capa, pero seguro que sería gracioso verlos.

James iba un poco incómodo, por no decir mucho, Lily estaba despierta y andaba dando tumbos, ya le había puesto la zancadilla tres veces y casi se caen al suelo, y ahora a penas podían andar, y cada vez que ponía un pie delante del otro hipaba, James no podía parar de reír, miró hacia todos lados, caminaban a través de un camino metido entre unos árboles y no parecía que hubiera nadie por ahí, delante de ellos Harry y los demás cada vez estaban mas lejos. Se quitó la capa y llamo a su "amigo"

-¡¡harry!!!!, ¡¡chicos!!!

Ellos se giraron al momento y fueron a donde estaba James.

-¿qué ocurre?

-nada, id yendo vosotros, yo y mi amiga la alcohólica vamos un poco mas lentos

-¿seguro? –pregunto Ron en un bostezo

-claro, créeme, si conocieras a Sirius y sus borracheras.... a su lado Evans es como Peter cuando duerme –todos rieron cuando nombró a Sirius, pero cuando el nombre de Peter apareció en la conversación todos pusieron la misma cara de enojo, "_ahí esta mi padre, confiando plenamente en ese traidor sin saber que dentro de unos años ese maldito los iba a traicionar.... que iba a provocar la muerte de mi madre y la suya propia, maldito hijo de....."_ James sacó de sus pensamientos a Harry- en serió id yendo, mañana a la mañana......

-mañana a la mañana nosotros tenemos clase, coged la capa e id a las cocinas, ahí Dobby os dará algo de comer, luego hacer lo que queráis, peor con cuidado –dijo Harry mirando a su madre con preocupación, que estaba apoyada en el pecho de James hipando sin parar.

-esta bien, pues hasta la tarde

-Harry, a la tarde deberías entrenar un poco Quidditch –aconsejó Ron- el partido es el miércoles

-¿hay partido? –pregunto James emocionado- quiero verte jugar, Harry, y a ti Ron, ¿crees que pueda entrenar con vosotros un rato mañana?

-claro –dijo Harry entusiasmado

-genial, os daré algunos trucos –dijo orgullosamente James

Cuando Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny se perdieron hacia el castillos el cielo ya estaba prácticamente oscuro, James sujetó a Lily de la cintura y caminó con ella, que ahora se estaba partiendo de la risa

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia, pelirroja? –pregunto James cuando Lily se tiro al suelo de la risa y empezó a patear como si fuera una niña pequeña

-es que jajajajajajajaja, tu jajajajajaajja.......

-¿yo que? –pregunto arrodillado delante de ella.

-te vas a mojar –dijo la pelirroja entre un ataque de risa

-¿qué? –pregunto el sin entender, sin apenas terminar de decir esa palabra Lily se lanzó sobre el y lo empujó hacia atrás, James agarró a la pelirroja de la cintura y ambos cayeron de espaldas al lago.

James sintió el contacto con el agua fría a su espalda, y la risa de la pelirroja en su pecho. El chico pataleó hacia arriba con el cuerpo de la pelirroja entre sus brazos, que se movía hacía abajo, al parecer ahora le apetecía bucear, que oportuno.

-retiro lo dicho, es mucho mas fácil controlar a Sirius con una borrachera que a ti –le dijo cuando ambos salieron a la superficie, Lily estaba delante de el riéndose como una loca con el pelo por delante de la cara, James no pudo resisitirse y se lo apartó con una suave caricia

-no me digas jajajjjaja, que te ajjajajjaj vas a jajajajja aprovechar ajjajja de que estoy jajajajjaja contentilla hip, hip, hip.

-¡¡¡¿contentilla???!!!, pero si estas peor que la vez que Quejicus se emborrachó por la depresión que cogió al mirarse en el espejo

Al oír eso la pelirroja empezó a reírse como una loca, desde que Sanpe la había insultado delante de todo el colegio por intentar defenderlo de los merodeadores (lo del libro), no se llevaban nada bien, de hecho se llevaban fatal. Recordó que James la había defendido, y que también había aprovechado para pedirle una cita, pero Lily siempre lo rechazaba, claro que después de ese verano James ya no la acosaba tanto, pero parecía que ahora volvía a las andadas, y eso a Lily le gustaba, cuando habían vuelto de las vacaciones ese curso y James no le pidió para salir ni una vez ella se había puesto triste, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Anduvieron un poco bajo la capa y llegaron al castillo, que tenía los pasillos desiertos, llegaron a la habitación y James se sacó la capa de encima.

-¿qué te pasa? –pregunto alarmado al ver a Lily, que ahora estaba llorando desesperadamente sobre la cama.

-es que .....tu –dijo entre balbuceos

-¿qué? –se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y le acarició la mejilla mientras le secaba las lagrimas

-es que.... yo ya....a ti... –se quedó callada un momento- ¡¡es que yo a ti ya no te gusto!! –grito de repente dejando a James con cara de sorpresa ¿Lily estaba llorando porque creía que a el ya no le gustaba?, empezó a reír tontamente mientras la miraba. Ella seguía llorando desconsolada

-¿qué tontería es esa?

-es que..... este curso.....tu... no me... hiciste caso....... –dijo entre balbuceos

-¿no te fastidia?!, llevo mas de tres años detrás de ti, y tu llevas mas de tres años mandándome a la porra

-pero.... es que.....

Sin decir nada mas James se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un beso, Lily se quedó paralizada de la impresión, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de chico y abrió la boca para profundizar el beso, a lo que James respondió gustoso. Sin soltarse fueron hacia la cama, donde James se tumbó sobre Lily, que estaba muy ocupada desabrochando la camisa mojada de James sin perder el equilibrio, cuando James dejó la boca de Lily para concentrarse en su cuello, se dio cuenta de un pequeñó detalle, Lily se había quedado dormida. Ya se había olvidado de que estaba borracha

-demasiado bonito para ser cierto –dijo decepcionado mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa empapada, fue hacia el baño que tenían en la habitación y se puso el pijama. Cuando salió del baño la pelirroja seguía profundamente dormida sobre la cama.

-esta bien, Evans, esto lo hago por tu bien, así que no te lo tomes a mal, solo faltaba que mañana con la resaca tuvieras también una pulmonía –le susurraba a la chica dormida mientras le quietaba la ropa mojada para ponerle el pijama, cerró los ojos, o al menos lo intentó, le quitó la camisa y los pantalones, y le puso un pijama que Ginny le había dejado el día anterior, la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama. Con un hechizo le secó el pelo y abrazado a ella quedó profundamente dormido.

Lily abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada, ¿qué había pasado ayer?, no recordaba nada, se miró, no recordaba haberse cambiado de ropa, miró a James, que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Intentó levantarse sin despertarlo, pero no funcionó y el chico despertó al momento en que Lily se movió un poco.

-buenos días!!! –le dijo feliz

-no grites –le gritó la pelirroja mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada

-no tendrás resaca ¿no? –pregunto James divertido mientras ponía su cabeza al lado de la de Lily.

-déjame Potter, no estoy de humor

-eres la única persona capaz de emborracharse con una cerveza de mantequilla –pronunció en medio de un ataque de risa

-seguro que tu le echaste algo!, y no grites o te meto un calcetín en la boca

-hay mejores formas de hacerme callar que con un calcetín –dijo el seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un suave beso en los labios. Ella no se movió y lo miró fijamente. James todavía recordaba lo que la pelirroja le había dicho la noche anterior, y también recordaba el beso que le había dado, las ganas de repetirlo fueron demasiado grandes.

Visto que Lily no le había hecho nada después de que le diera ese mini beso volvió a probar suerte, se acercó a ella, que lo seguía mirando fijamente, como retándolo, pero a medida que James se acercaba la pelirroja cambiaba su expresión de la cara por una de ¿de que?, no pudo distinguir como lo miraba porque ella cerró los ojos justo cuando James posó sus labios en lso de ella ¡¡¡al fin!! Se dijo a si mismo, ¡tres años esperando este momento! Y que momento..... pensó mientras sus manos se aventuraban a investigar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, Lily no se lo impidió y abrazados y con sus bocas unidas se deslizaron por entre las sábanas, pero la boca y el ego de James tuvo que jugarle una mala pasada

-sabía que acabarías rindiéndote ante mis encantos –dijo sonriendo y sin mala intención. Eso le recordó a Lily lo que estaba haciendo y apartó a James de encima suya, que se cayó al suelo.

Lily no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida, ella también había participado, por lo que no podía culpar a James, pero ese era el camino fácil.

-no te atrevas a tocarme, Potter –le dijo mientras se encerraba en el baño con un portazo

-joder.... que listo soy –se dijo sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie

El resto de la mañana James se lo pasó jugando solo al ajedrez mágico y Lily encerrada en el baño, no cruzaron palabra. A las 14.30 vinieron Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione con comida.

-¿dónde esta Lily? –pregunto Harry preocupado buscando a su madre por toda la habitación

-la señorita perfecta esta encerrada en el baño –dijo el haciendo una mueca.

Hermione y Ginny fueron corriendo a la puerta del baño

-ni lo intentéis, ya lo he probado y no vais a conseguir que os abra –advirtió James a las chicas

-Lily, somos nosotras –nada mas decir eso la puerta del baño se abrió y la pelirroja dejó pasar a las dos chicas

-no te fastidia!! Y yo toda la mañana dando patadas a la puerta!! –dijo James enfadado

Ron y Harry empezaron a reír.

-¿qué le has hecho esta vez?

-¿yo?, nada –dijo poniendo pose inocente y las manos en alto.

oooooo dentro del baño oooooooo

Lily estaba apoyada contra la puerta, Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera y Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de Lily, que les contaba lo que había pasado esa mañana

-....... ¿no decís nada? –pregunto en un susurro

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y se cayeron al suelo de la risa, bueno, Ginny no porque ya estaba sentada en el.

-¿qué os hace tanta gracia?

-a ver, Lily, si te gusta ¿cuál es el problema?

-pues.... que Potter es así, un día con una y otro día con otra

-pero si lleva tres años detrás tuya y tu pasas de el!

-si, pero el no se queda en celibato, por la mañana intenta conquistarme a mi, y por la tarde ya esta con otra. Si no mira el otro día cuando intentó ligar contigo –dijo señalando a Hermione

-pero... ¿y si le das una oportunidad? –aconsejó Ginny, que ya le daban ganas de gritarle lo que les pasaría en el futuro.

-no –enterró la cabeza entre los brazos

-¿por qué?

-porque no......- Hermione y Ginny se echaron a reír, si James insistía un poco mas Lily no tardaría en caer.

La voz de Harry se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-vamos al campo de Quidditch, os venís ¿verdad?

Las chicas se levantaron y cogieron sus capas, mientras Ron, Harry y James hablaban emocionados sobre snich y cosas así y Lily y las chicas hablaban de lo tontos que eran, en especial James, según Lily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Notas de una autora con falta de inspiración, ¿habrá algun medicamento para eso???, espero que si, porque si no la llevo clara....... bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a mi personalmente no me convenció del todo, pero bueno.... pronto irán apareciendo mas personajes, pero para eso habrá que esperar un poco, hay que darle intriga al asunto.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas que me dejaron rr, ¡¡¡os debo la vida!!! Gracias, sois las mejores, y si hay algun tío por ahí, cosa que dudo, pues tambien, mas de lo mismo.

Bueno y ahora vuestras contestaciones en las que voy a desbarallar un rato:

**Lily14**: hola!! Muchas gracias por tu rr, pues sí, ya ves que en este capitulo si pasa algo entre Lily y James, un poco soso, pero pasa algo... Lily esta coladita aunque no lo quiera admitir, y como para no estarlo si el tio es James Potter!!!, se que tardé mas en subir el capitulo pero es que no me terminaba de convencer del todo, y preferí rebanarme la cabeza hasta que me quedara bien, pero eso lo tienes que juzgar tu, así que un beso y hasta pronto!!!!

**Amsp14:** hola!!!, si, bueno, Lily se entera de bastantes cosas, pero las borracheras.... es que si se entera tan pronto no tiene gracia, pero tu tranquila que Lily seguira igual de receptiva, y en cuanto a que le gusta James ya lo admitirá, de eso me encargo yo jejje, bueno en este cap ya dice algo, pero no especifica....

**Pupi-chan:** hola!! Que dices tu que mis contestaciones son sosas, ya verás, te voy a dar conversación ahora, jeejej, me alegro que te gustara el cap, tu tienes los siguientes en tu ordena, acuerdate de borrarlos no los vaya a leer tu padre, aunque comparada con lo que escribes tu esto no es nada, jeejeje, que mala soy, y eso, que haber que te pareció este cap y dejame un rr, y tu no hables de contestar rr que eres igual que yo, ejeje, bueno un beso y hasta pronto, nos vemos!!!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** hola!!!! Yo si que te tengo confianza!! Ejjeejeje, es pupi la mala, y tampoco cuesta tanto dejar un rr! Ejeje, me empecé a leer tu historia, pero va con calma, además pobre Sirius, y ahora ya me contaste el final y como que ya se todo, pero aun asi voy a ir a echar un ojo, un beso y hasta el miércoles o cuando nos veamos, que aun no se cuando voy a subir esto

**Revita199**: hola!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo, ya ves las dos semanas se alargaron un poquito.... pero es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones con mi sentido común y claro... me siento sola!!! Eje, tranquila que ron y hermione no son de los melosos, además escribir esas cosas no se me da bien. Lo de que Ron llame a Harry Potter es simple: celos de hermano, son horribles , (experiencia propia) tiene que defender a su hermanita, aunque me parece que Harry va a ser mas listo.... lo de que Sirius aparezca aun falta un poquito, pero tu tranqui que todo llega. Ya, para james Lily es la estrecha, pero en el próximo capitulo cambia, ya verás, ejjeej, lo de los celos ya lo viste, no pensaba liar a James con Cho, por ejemplo (que asco, pobre James), solo quería que Lily recapacitara un poquito y que todas vierais que en verdad esta coladita por James y que no lo quiere admitir. Lo de Malfoy y Harry ya lo se, es lo malo que tiene este fic, quiero que esten un rato mas aquí antes de mandarlos de vuelta, y si ya desde el principio pongo que se pregunten como es que harry se parece tanto a el... no se, se que no quedó muy bien pero es que pongamos que James esta tan ocupado mirando a Lily que ni cuenta se da de los demás. Bueno, menudo rr, no te quejes!!, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, un besp y hasta pronto.

**Iyzbeth:** hola!!! Muchas gracias por el rr, pues aquí tienes el siguien chap, espero que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto

**Violet- Potter**: hola!! Fallaste en lo de Ginny, le da celos con Hermione, pero solo unos minutos, que si no Ron se nos cela, además que odio la táctica de los celos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto.

**BelleRadcliffeBlack**: hola!!! Muchas gracias, ¿cuál es la historia?,no la vi por aquí, aunque bueno si no la termino... yo espero terminar esta, vamos que a no ser que me muera o se muera mi ordenador (en ese caso le obligare a mi padre a que me compre otro), terminaré, yo lo único que no termino son los deberes, que siempre los dejo a medias, ejej, asi me va, bueno un beso y muchas gracias

**Asaría-hatake**: hola!! K tal????????? Yo bien, por aquí haciendo el tonto un rato, no me va bien el ordena y a cada poco me pone no se que estupidez sobre que instale un programa para corregir los errores ortograficos, ya ves, hasta el ordenador me ve cara de tonta, se va a enterar, le voy a meter un virus que se va a cagar, bueno dejo de desvariar que son las 22.31 y ya estoy cansada de hacer el idiota, nos vemos mañana y por cierto menuda mierda en las motos ¡¡¡quedamos de 7!!! Sete esta perdiendo facultades, que horror!!! Y gano valentino, le voy a quemar la moto, jeejej, piromana!!!!1 un beso y nos vemos mañanan.

**Gaby**: hola!! Pues aquí tienes el siguien capitulo, espeor que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el rr ¡¡¡los adoro!!!, muchas gracias de verdad, un beso!!!!!!!!!!

**Mune-potter**: hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero qeu este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, es que mi inspiración se fue por ahí y no se donde se metio, voy a tener que buscar en el armario, a saber!! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**AnnaBlack**: hola!! Ya, James y Lily son los mejores, jejej, son mi pareja preferida despues de draco ginny, ¡¡¡eres gallega!!! Arriba nuestra tierra!! Que es la mas bonita!!! Ejjeeje yo soy de Pontevedra, claro que me leere tus fics, pasame el nombre de la pagina y el titulo, y en cuanto me saque un par de examenes y me pueda volver a conectar los leo. Un beso y muchas gracias por leerte mi fic!!!

-------------- muchas gracias a todas!! -----------


	6. MALOS RECUERDOS

**MALOS RECUERDOS**

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún alumno o profesor, James y Lily iban debajo de la capa, en silencio, la pelirroja estaba muy incómoda, desde el beso no había cruzado palabra con James; este, por su lado, no dejaba de pensar en algún tema de conversación, no sabía si la chica estaba enfadada, molesta, contenta o quería matarlo.

-esto.... Evans

-¿hum?

-¿estas enfadada?

-no

-¿estas molesta?

-no

-¿estas contenta? –pregunto esperanzado

-no

-¿no me vas a contestar otra cosa que no sea no?

-no

-¿qué te he hecho?!!!

-.....

-no he hecho nada que no quisieras, ¿o si?

-no

-¡¡deja de decir no!!

-no!

-ya están otra vez discutiendo –susurró Ron a Harry, que había parado un poco para ver por qué discutían esta vez.

-yo creo que a este paso no nazco –dijo el mirando en la dirección en la que venían las voces con preocupación.

Salieron del castillo, era un día nublado y parecía que iba a llover, caminaron rápido hacia el campo de Quidditch, apenas se cruzaron con alumnos, y a los pocos que veían solo los saludaban de lejos, aunque había un alumno que siempre estaba al acecho buscando a Harry.

-¡¡¡¡harry!!! –gritó una voz chillona bien conocida por el aludido

-hola, Colin ¿que tal? –pregunto Harry con cara de situación mientras buscaba algún indicio que pudiera decirle donde estaban sus padres.

-¿puedo sacarte una foto?, es que mi prima Rita me la pidió ¿y luego me la firmas??? –pidió el chico sacando la cámara de fotos y enseñándosela a Harry, mientras ponía cara de niño bueno y hacía pucheros

La cara de Harry en ese momento era un poema, por un lado escuchaba la risa de Ron, mezclada con los reproches de Hermione y los susurros de James

-ehhh.... –balbuceó el, que no se le daba nada bien rechazar fans, sobre todo si eran tan insistentes como Colin, y el pobre chico ya llevaba 2 semanas pidiéndole a Harry la foto para su maldita prima- yo, es que......

-es que Harry tiene una verruga en la nariz y no quiere que le saques fotos ahora –dijo Ron en tono sarcástico, pero que Colin no pilló y miró detenidamente a Harry buscándole la verruga.

-tenemos que irnos, lo siento, en otro momento –se excusó Harry antes de salir a paso rápido hacia el campo de Quidditch

-vaya!!, los fans en tu dimensión son mejores que en la mía, a mi solo se me acercan chicas y me piden autógrafos, nunca una foto... –dijo la voz de James un poco decepcionada cerca de Harry.

-dejate de chorradas, Potter –le reprendió Lily, molesta ante el nombramiento de las malditas fans que siempre la traían de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al campo agradecieron la soledad de este, al parecer a ningún equipo le apeteció ir ese día a entrenar. Todos se prepararon y cogieron una escoba, menos Harry, que cogió la suya

-¿qué escoba es esa? –pregunto James extrañado mirando a la saeta de fuego de Harry.

-es una saeta de fuego

-no me suena, la mía es una...... –miró la marca de la escoba que Harry le había dejado- una nimbus 2001, vaya!!, que adelantados, en mi dimensión aun vamos por la 1980

Ron y Harrry se mandaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-¿empezamos? –pregunto James emocionado

-claro, ¡¡ma.... Lily!! ¿puedes dar la salida? –pregunto Harry

Lily, subida en su escoba, cogió la snich en la mano y la soltó, a un gritó suyo el partido dio comienzo. Los equipos eran, James, Lily y Harry (la familia feliz) contra Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Harry y Ginny eran los respectivos buscadores de su equipo, Lily y Hermione eran las cazadoras y Ron y James eran los golpeadores (se que faltan puestos, pero es que los jugadores no daban a mas). Estuvieron un buen rato jugando hasta que Harry encontró la snich y James bajó de su escoba gritando eufórico.

-ganamos!!!!!!! –grito mientras abrazaba a Harry, luego se acercó a Lily con la misma intención pero esta levantó la escoba sobre su cabeza con intención de darle si se acercaba, el se quedó quieto- frígida!!!

-¿qué me has llamado maldito alcornoque????????????? –gritó con voz chillona y aguda que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

-te he llamado frígida!

-te vas a enterar, Potter –Lily se lanzó sobre el con intención de matarlo, pero James se subió a su escoba y salió volando, Lily hizo lo mismo y fue detrás de el.

James tenía mas practica volando, y no le costó esquivar a Lily, que aunque no era tan buena como James sobre la escoba no se le daba tan mal como ella pensaba. Con un par de piruetas James salió del campo de Quidditch y voló hacia los terrenos del castillo, Lily le gritaba, pero el no entendía lo que decía, así que siguió volando en la misma dirección, divisó un árbol a lo lejos, lo reconoció, le sonaba ese lugar, pero en ese momento no sabía decir por qué, fue volando hacia una especie de cerezo (me encanta ese arbol!!!) que estaba en medio de un inmenso jardín, un poco alejado del castillo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, descendió hacia el suelo y bajó de la escoba.

-¿qué haces aquí, Potter? –le pregunto Lily bajando también de su escoba, se sorprendió al ver al chico mirando con tanta curiosidad- ¿qué miras?, no me digas que de repente te interesa la herbología

-hay un árbol igual en nuestro Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –pregunto pasando por alto el comentario de la pelirroja

-si ¿por?

-por eso me sonaba –concluyó el

-Potter, esto es igual a nuestro Hogwarts, aquí todo te tiene que sonar.

-¿no recuerdas el árbol?

-no ¿es que es importante?

-que poco sentimental eres –dijo haciendo una mueca y levantando la cabeza en pose ofendida.

-¿qué he dicho?

-aquí fue donde hablamos por primera vez –dijo el feliz, Lily miró al árbol por segunda vez, era verdad, lo recordó todo....

-------FLASH BACK--------

Lily tenía 11 años, acababa de llegar a Hogwarts hacía unos meses, sus amigas estaban en la biblioteca, estudiando, pero a ella le apeteció salir a tomar el aire y acabó perdiéndose.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie, el Bosque Prohibido se extendía delante de ella, por lo que ese camino estaba descartado, al otro lado había un lago, al otro una roca muy grande, por lo que solo quedaba el camino de su derecha. Pero algo la hizo detenerse, un cerezo precioso estaba ante ella, elevándose majestuosamente desde el suelo, rodeado de pétalos de sus propias flores.

-ya te digo, ¿y si le ponemos el pelo rosa? Eso a Quejicus le iba a quedar genial –la voz de un chico le llegó a la pequeña pelirroja, que giro al momento, encontrándose de frente con tres chicos de su casa, solo los conocía de vista y se hacían llamar los Merodeadores, y ya les tenía manía porque le habían puesto una lagartija a Kate (una amiga de Lily) en el desayuno. (lo de la lagartija en el desayuno es como lo de tu madre y las palomitas, Ana, anda que... pobre tu madre)

-¿y tu que haces aquí? –le pregunto uno de ellos mientras se revolvía mas el pelo de lo que ya estaba.

-¿y tu? –pregunto ella a la defensiva

-eso a ti no te importa

-pues a ti tampoco te importa lo que hago yo –los otros dos chicos se quedaron detrás, observando la escena con curiosidad. Uno era alto, muy guapo, de pelo negro casi azulado y el otro, al que Lily conocía porque siempre estaba en la biblioteca, tenía el pelo castaño claro y una mirada suave y tierna, que demostraba comprensión a su temprana edad y sabiduría, aunque siempre reflejaba tristeza, como si le faltara algo....

-vete! –ordenó el

-no me da la gana, vete tu, yo llegué primero!!

-eres insoportable!!

-y tu eres un imbécil!!

-¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto el chico de repente, como si hace unos momentos no se hubieran estado insultando

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-te estoy preguntando tu nombre, no tus medidas ¿qué mas te da decírmelo?

-primero dime tu el tuyo –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-James Potter –contestó apretando los dientes, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria- y ahora tu turno

-creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas, Potter, hasta nunca –dijo antes de irse hacia el castillo y dejar al chico con la boca abierta y gritándole de todo.

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK---------

-yo creo que mas que la primera vez que hablamos fue la primera vez que discutimos –opinó Lily recordando su primer encuentro con James

-yo creo que tu y yo nunca hemos hablado sin acabar discutiendo

-es verdad –dijo mientras trataba de recordar alguna conversación decente con James.

-claro que aquí también fue cuando me declare –recordó el mas rojo que el pelo de Lily y poniendo pose orgullosa, como si nadie lo hubiera hecho antes.

-¿a eso llamas tu declaración???!!! ¿pero si prácticamente me ordenaste que tenía que salir contigo!!

-mentira

-verdad

-mentira

-verdad

-mentira!!!

-verdad!!!

(mejor me dejo de rollos y pongo ya el flash back no??)

--------------FLASH BACK-------------------

Era una de esas noches en las que la luna estaba oculta por las abundantes nubes que ocupaban el cielo, la oscuridad y silencio reinaban en el lugar, bueno... el silencio no del todo. Porque una joven de pelo rojo y de unos 15 años gritaba como loca mientras un chico con el pelo alborotado, también de la misma edad la llevaba agarrada del brazo sin hacer caso a sus gritos.

-suéltame, Potter, o te juro que ni siquiera tus queridos amiguitos te reconocerán cuando acabe contigo –gritaba la chica dándole patadas y puñetazos al chico para que la soltara.

Pero el siguió caminando como si nada, estaba molesto, muy molesto, mejor dicho estaba mas cabreado que nunca. Desde hacía mucho tiempo venía sintiendo algo por Lily, se lo negaba a si mismo y se metía con ella mas que nunca, pero al ver lo que vio la rabia lo inundó. Llegó frente al cerezo y soltó a la chica, que se acariciaba el dolorido brazo y lo miraba con odio.

-¿pero quien demonios te crees que eres?!! –le gritó ella.

-¿por qué lo dices? –pregunto como si no supiera de que estaba hablando Lily.

-¿qué por que lo digo? ¡¡¡¿qué por que lo digo?!!!, tu no tenías derecho a...

-¿a que?, si no me llego a meter en medio ese imbecil de Finnigan te habría...

-sí, dilo!! Me habría besado!!! ¿y es que acaso tu me viste que le diera una bofetada o me apartara????

-no me digas que querías que el imbecil de Finnigan te besara!!!!! –dijo mientras sentía como algo dentro de su pecho se rompía en pedacitos y se reía de el.

-eres un imbécil, Potter, ¿qué te he hecho, eh? ¿tanto me odias?, llevas mas de tres meses siguiéndome y metiéndote en mi vida ¿tanto me odias que quieres hacerme la vida imposible???? –ahora Lily ya tenía los ojos vidriosos ¿por que demonios ese tío tenía que estar todo el día encima de ella? ¿qué había hecho ella para que la tratara así?, se llamó imbécil así misma, _"y yo que creía que estaba sintiendo algo por el"_

James vio como los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas, la vio gritar delante de el, vio como los labios de la única chica de que se había enamorado se movía rápidamente y de ellos salían toda clase de insultos dedicados a el, vio los labios de Lily y se perdió en ellos.... se acercó, ella estaba tan enfadada y concentrada en sus gritos que ni cuenta se dio de la cercanía del chico, que ahora estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía su aliento. Se quedó paralizada de la impresión. James acarició los labios de la pelirroja con los suyos, Lily estaba quieta, observando con los ojos desorbitados como James Alan (se que no se llama Alan, pero se lo añado porque me gusta, jeje) Potter se acercaba a ella, _Lily!! Este es el momento en que te tienes que apartar!!! _Le recordó una voz, pero ella no hizo casi y ambos se besaron, James por un arranque de pasión y Lily por un arranque de rabia, o eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma. Sintió las manos de James en su cintura, acariciándola, recorriendo su cuerpo dejando corriente eléctrica y escalofríos por todas las zonas que sus manos acariciaban. Sentir a James tan cerca le gusto, pero.... se recordó a si misma a punto de besar a Finnigan, a James entrar como una bala, lanzar un petrificus totalus al pobre chico, agarrar a Lily y salir con ella como si fuera de su propiedad; luego se vio a si misma soportando todos los insultos de James, todas las bromas crueles, todas las veces que la había dejado en ridículo, estaba claro que solo quería jugar con ella. Se separó bruscamente, el chico, que no se lo esperaba, cayó al suelo.

-eres la persona mas despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, te odio James Potter!!!!!!!!

-espera, Lily –grito mientras se levantaba de un salto y agarraba a la chica que corría hacia el castillo

-para ti soy Evans!

-yo no.... –murmuraba sin saber que decir, solo quería repetir lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos- sal conmigo –dijo al fin, en su mente estaba la frase "¿te gustaría venir a Hogsmeade conmigo la semana que viene?, o me gustas mucho, Lily, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, pero no!!, su boca tenía que hablar sin hacer caso a su cerebro y soltar lo primero que le parecía.

-¿que?!! ¿que salga contigo?? ¿es que estas loco?

-¿por que no? Nos lo pasaremos bien

-no, gracias –dijo sarcástica, ya le bastaba con aguantarlo en las clases, en la sala común y todo el día detrás de ella.

-mira que eres cabezota!! Sal conmigo!! –grito desesperado, prácticamente ordenándoselo.

-ni loca, ni borracha, ni muerta, ni en tus sueños, ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-ahhhggrrr!! Lilian Evans eres insoportable!!!!!!, te vas a quedar soltera!!!!!

-si todos los tíos son como tu prefiero quedarme soltera! –grito antes de salir corriendo

-no se que voy a hacer con esa chica –se dijo para sí mientras veía como la pelirroja corría hacia el castillo.

-----------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------

Al recordar todo eso Lily se puso de mal humor, ¡¡maldito Potter!!, ya lo había olvidado, pobre Finnigan..... no solo se ganó el petrificus totalus de James, si no que durante una semana Black, Lupin, el propio James y la rata le estuvieron gastando crueles bromas para que el chico no le pidiera a Lily que saliera con el, pero no funcionó, porque el aun así se lo pidió, claro que se pasó una semana petrificado en la enfermería por culpa de James.... Lily tenía pensado decirle que no cuando le pidiera que saliera con el, pero después de eso le estampo un beso en la boca en cuanto lo vio delante de todo el colegio, jamás olvidaría la cara de James en ese momento. Pero la feliz pareja solo duró dos meses, los merodeadores tuvieron mucho que ver, en especial James, y después de eso ningún chico se atrevía a acercarse a la "protegida de Potter", excepto los Slytherin, con los que Lily no quería tener nada que ver.

Claro que ese curso las cosas se habían suavizado, Potter no le había pedido para salir, pero aun seguía sin dejar que ningún chico se acercara a ella.

-eres un imbecil!! –le gritó Lily

-¿qué he hecho ahora? –pregunto inocentemente, con una sonrisa en la cara mientas recordaba el beso que le había dado a al pelirroja.

-ahgggrrr!!! –Lily se subió a la escoba y salió volando hacia el campo de Quidditch, James salió detrás de ella.

-¿dónde os habíais metido? –pregunto Hermione preocupada nada mas ver aparecer a Lily y a James

-estabamos...... por ahí –contestó Lily, andando con firmeza hacia el castillo.

-espera Evans! –gritó James mientras intentaba alcanzarla, pero ella ya se había metido debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, y no podía verla.

-¿pero que os ha pasado ahora??? –pregunto Harry desesperado

-juro que no he hecho nada! –aclaró James poniendo las manos en alto, inocentemente.

-será mejor que vayamos al castillo –aconsejó Ginny mirando al cielo, que estaba gris, a punto de ponerse a llover.

-si... –dijeron todos.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron caminaban con cuidado hacia el castillo, por si aparecía algún alumno, porque James no iba bajo la capa y podían verlo. Lily ya debía estar en la habitación, o eso suponían, porque había desaparecido.

-tu tranquilo, James, el que la sigue la consigue –dijo Ron- tu solo tienes que insistir

-llevo tres años insistiendo –susurró con decepción y desesperación- yo creo que lo mejor es desistir, que sea feliz con otro –dijo con pose víctima, la que usaba cuando quería que lo consolaran.

-nooo!!! –gritaron todos a la vez, James dio un bote del susto

-no es para tanto, además no pensaba hacerlo, ¿yo dejar a la pelirroja?, eso nunca –dijo riendo mientras movía los brazos

las caras de los chicos se relajaron y soltaron suspiros de alivio

-¿estas bien, Harry? –pregunto James preocupado por el chico, que estaba blanco

-s..si –balbuceó el mientras asentía con efusividad

-bien, me voy, nos vemos mañana, tengo una pelirroja que me esta esperando –dijo cantando, mientras se iba a paso rápido hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba el cuadro que llevaba a la sala de los menesteres.

-----------------------------

Ya subí!! Lo conseguí!! Bien!! Jeje, espero que os haya gustado porque sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que poner en este capitulo, pero bueno.. un par de flash back para que veáis como eran en el pasado, que vamos, son igual que ahora, no dejan de discutir ni que les den un chupachus para que estén callados, pero bueno... los amores reñidos son los mas queridos no?? Pues eso. Ahora me dejo de rollos y voy a contestar los 23 RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que me han dado la felicidad, estoy en una nube y veo angelitos!!! 23 rr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhh si venís por aquí os invito a todas a comer al chino, ejeje, pa que veáis, bueno, a lo que voy, que muchas gracias a todas de verdad, sois las mejores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lily Chan:** hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, ya te digo, yo llego a ser Lily y ya me habría lanzado sobre James, la verdad es que es un poco tonta, pero bueno... ya recapacitará, o al menos eso espero, jeje, bueno un beso y muchas gracias. Hasta pronto!

**Sara Fénix Black: **hola! Muchas gracias!!! Ya te digo, la bocaza de James.... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, es un tío ¿qué le pides??? No dan a mas, jeje, que mala soy. Muchas gracias otra vez y hasta pronto!!

**Mune-potter: **hola!! Me alegro de qeu no te haya decepcionado el anterior, es que a mi no me acababa de convencer, no se, pero bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ya lo de la inspiración es un rollo, y claro que quiero tu ayuda!! Por ahora tengo una idea que voy a poner muy pronto, y mas o menos se por donde la voy a llevar, pero no me vendrían mal un par de buenas ideas. Muchas gracias por tu rr, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**Leo Black Le Fay**: hola tesis!!!! Que tal lo llevas todo??? Sigo leyendo tu fic, que lo sepas, pro este finde como no estoy en casa no creo que pueda leer mucho, lo siento, pero tu tranqui que yo voy, a paso lento, pero voy. Woo!!! Adivinaste el final! Ejee Lily y James acaban juntos, ejjej, que aguda!! Muchas gracias y un beso

**Mariblack:** hola!! Es el primer fic que lees?? Pues bienvenida a fanfiction, ya t 14e aviso que te va a encantar, te vas a enganchar y no vas a salir del ordenador excepto para ir a por comida o al baño (experiencia propia), bueno muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Dark Loupy:** hola!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado este fic tambien, no le cojas manía a James! Con lo lindo que es (suspiros).. en este momento babeo sobre mi teclado, jejej, bueno un beso muy fuerte y ya hablaremos por el msn, un beso!! Ahh, y actualiza el tuyo!!

**Violet-potter:** hola! Bueno lo de que le de celos a Lily con Ginny quedaría un poco raro, no creo que a Harry le haga gracia pelearse con su padre, además asi le ponemos un poco las pilas a Ron, que el pobre.... entre ginny y harry... si, ellos supongo que los pondre juntos, ya di pistas sobre eso, yo he de reconocer que con quien mas me gusta ginny es con Draco, pero sería complicarme la vida, además este es un Lily James y no quiero centrarme tanto en Harry, aunque es muy importante en el fic, bueno, mejor dejo de enrollarme y me despido, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, un beso!

**BelleRadcliffeBlack**: hola! Si, mi inspiracion recién volvió ahora de un viaje por ahí, pero bueno, mientras esté aquí voy a aprovecharla al máximo, a ver que sale... lo malo de este fic es que yo no quiero que James y Lily se enteren tan pronto de la verdad (por lo del parecido y todo eso), es que si no se acabaría rápido, y antes de que vuelvan quiero que estén un poco mas aquí, si no no tiene gracia, y claro, tengo muchos fallos por eso, para que Lily y James se enteren de la verdad aun falta un poquito, y mas o menos lo tengo pensado, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es en el partido. Y ya me despido que tengo que ir a estudiar, un beso y muchísimas gracias!!

**Revita199:** hola!! Jeje, ya, lily esta coladita por James, pero lo no lo quiere admitir, (que tonta, llego a ser yo...); ya intento ir lenta con ellos, yo tampoco quiero que esten juntos tan pronto, ahora tengo una idea buena que tengo que poner, pero ya me estoy quedando sin excusas, estan coladitos el uno por el otro.. lo de las generaciones de los potter vienen a por mi esta genial, pero no creo que sea seguro, porque si Snape se entera se lo contaría a Dumbledore, y por ahora quiero esperar un poco antes de que tengan que volver, pero tu tranquila que el encuentro entre esos dos ya me ocuparé yo de que sea memorable. Ya te digo, a mi cuando en un rr me dicen sigue esta muy bien, yo me quedo pensando que le puedo decir yo en el siguiente capitulo para no darle una contestación de tres líneas, ¿ves? Contigo es facil, te puedo contar de todo. En cuanto a lo del simbolito no tengo ni idea. En cuanto a lo de subir el fic de otra persona... no se, hombre es que de pende de la persona, a lo mejor es una cascarrabias y te monta un pollo si se entera de que subiste su fic sin su permiso. Por cierto tu fic ya me lo leí y ya te deje opinión, supongo que te habrá llegado. Y ahor asi ya me despido, ahh, por cierto, tengo un fic que se llama sentimientos confundidos, es un Lily James tambien, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, desvarío en el igual que en este, pero si no lo puedes leer no pasa nada. Un beso muy fuert ey muchisiiiiiiiiiiiiiimas gracias!!!!

**Asharia-hatake**: hola ce!! Mi ordendor me putea y no me deja escribir, me estoy desesperando ¿que te parece? Pobre yo... tengo sueño!! Y mañana a clase, ahhhgg que estrés!!!!!!!!!! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto y muchas gracias por el rr!!!!!

**AnnBlack**: hola!! Ya te digo, James es un bocazas, si estuviera calladito.... ya viste que consegui encontrar la página, además estuve hablando con Teresita Black, que creo que tambien es amiga tuya, y tambien me leí una de sus historias, tengo que volver a pasarme por esa página y ver si actualizaste algo, que hace mucho que no voy, bueno un beso y muchas gracias!

**Amsp14**: hola!! Si, Lily ya aceptó que el chico le gusta, y por lo que se ve bastante, si, James es un poco bruto y engreído, pero ¿quién no daría por tener uno así? Es que aunque ahora sea un poco, vale.. bastante imbecil, después se convierte en... en el, sencillamente, jeej, bueno dejo de desbarallar. Se que tengo que actualizar vuelve, pero estoy pasando por una crisis de fics y tengo que esperar un poco, ni siquiera puedo contestar decentemente los rr, ahora si que me voy, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por todo.

**Silmarwen754**: hola!! Eje, si, James el mete patas, un día de estos se liarán, tranquila, todo a su tiempo, jeje que mala soy! Sufirr!!! Un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Ashley-malfoy**: hola!! Gracias! No habías leido lily James?? Yo la verdad es que antes solo leía Draco ginny, pero ahora leo de todo, menos slash, que no me gusta, a mi la pareja de ginny harry tampoco me gusta mucho, aunque creo que en el libro van a acabar juntos, pero es que este era un Lily James y no me apetecía demasiado buscarle otra novia a Harry, pero bueno, a ver como queda al final... muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Padma721**: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr, espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Anika**: hola ana!! Pa la proxima que sepas que tienes que poner tu mail, no el mío, me alegro que te haya gustado, eje, bueno un beso y nos vemos el lunes!!

**Pupi-chan:;** holaaaaaaaaa!!! No te preocupes, mas vale tarde que nunca, jeje, pobre pupi, que tiene el MODEM mal, arreglalo a patadas que siempre funciona, jeje, tu tranquila que actualizo que este fic no lo dejo que me gusta demasiado, pro cierto deja de poner api en todas partes que ya no se ni lo que pongo!! Muchas gracias y un beso, por cierto luego escribo el fic y te lo paso, que la semana que viene tengo el examen d mates, filosofía y economía y no voy a poder escribir.

**Teresitablack**: hola! Si, la inspiración ya volvió, menos mal, ya creí que tendría que comprar otra.... me alegro que te guste el fic, la verdad es que es la cosa mas rara que he escrito, pero bueno... un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!

**Mparker:** hola!! Al final lo de Ginny es ginevra??? Es que yo leo muchos draco ginny y ahí siempre la llaman virginia, y un día le pregunte a una tía en un rr como se llamaba en realidad ginny y me dijo que no sabía si era virginia o ginevra, asi que bueno, a partir de ahora la llamo ginny y así no hay confusión, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!

**Sandokan**: hola! Ya.. Lily debería darse cuenta de quien es Harry, por eso del sentimiento maternal, y tal, pero es que si no se le acabaría la gracia al fic ¿no?, pero tu tranquila que todo llega, en cuanto a Ginny y Harry, eso tambien esta en proceso, pero tu tranquila que esos dos acaban juntos. Muchas gracias por el r, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**Andrea Black:** hola!!! Ya se, soy un desastre para los sumary, mucha gente me ha dicho que no le gustaba el sumary, pero que luego se leyeron la historia y les gusto mucho, voy a tener que hacer un cursillo de cómo hacer sumary, jee, no me queda otra... la verdad es que yo nunca me he leido un fic en el que apareciera Harry con los merodeadores, así que no puedo opinar sobre ellos, pero.... ya!!! Jame tambien es mi amor platónico!! Estoy enamorada de ese intento de hombre, si.. con Lily en el fondo siempre es dulce, aunque se quema bastante con ella, aunque ella tampoco se queda corta, todo hay uqe decirlo... no lees otra cosa que no sean de los merodeadores?? Yo me he leido de todo un poco y conozco historias buenísimas, si quieres te recomiendo algunas. Ya lo se.. tienes razón.. te juro que no me di cuenta de lo del apellido Weasley hasta que me lei tu rr, soy un desastre!!! Como he podido ser tan merluza con eso!!! Deberían haberse dado cuenta del apellido Weasley!! Pero bueno.. lo hecho hecho esta, así que.. pongamos que son muy despistados. Ya, la parte en la que Harry hablaba con su padre y Hermione sonrió yo tambien, se me dibujo una sonrisa tonta en la cara al imaginármelos.. en cuanto a lo de que se enteren de que es su hijo aun falta un poquito, es que si no se le acaba la gracia al fic, y no lo quiero alargar mucho pero tampoco quiero hacer un fini fic. Ejjeeej, la parte de sirius y James ya casi la tengo pensada, me encanta!! Ya la verás, la reaccion de Sirius va a ser.... jeej. Yo de personajes secundarios siempre uso los mismos, en todos mis fics las amigas de la protagonista son Alissa y Kate, principalmente porque si tengo que pensar muchos nombres se me olvidan... pero bueno... ahora si ya me despido porque si no va a ser mas largo tu contestación que el capitulo, jej, claro que no me importa que me agregues al msn!! Al contrario!! Tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Bueno un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

**Sonia**: hola!! Si, Sirius.. (ay, otro de mis amores platónicos), ya veras cuando aparezca, jeje, ya falta poquito que un fic sin sirius no vale nada eje, bueno muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta pronto!!

**Euggelucy**: hola!! Ejej, ya lo subo no hace falta que vengas hasta aquí, aunque si te apetece yo encantada, te enseño mi tierra, eje, bueno un beso, muchas gracias por el rr, y ya hablamos por el msn. Hasta pronto!!!


	7. PARTIDOS Y REENCUENTROS

**PARTIDOS Y REENCUNETROS**

James entró en la habitación, la pelirroja no estaba, o al menos el no la vio ¿estaría en el baño?, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, al ver que no había respuesta se atrevió a abrirla. Casi se desmaya al ver a Lily. La pelirroja estaba dentro de la bañera, tumbada tan larga era, la superficie del agua estaba espumosa y salía vapor, Lily tenía los ojos cerrados y movía los pies al ritmo de la música que escuchaba a traves de un aparato que llevaba colgando de la oreja, era una radio mágica, al parecer Lily ya se había adueñado de una ¿de donde la habría sacado?

James se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró a Lily durante un rato, ahora la chica cantaba la canción y movía los pies, se veía graciosa, y James no se contuvo y sonrió, pero bajito para que ella no lo oyera, las únicas veces que podía estar cerca de ella, así, sin discutir, era cuando la pelirroja no sabía que estaba, ¡la cantidad de veces que James se había puesto la capa invisible para poder ver a Lily en al sala común mientras ella estudiaba!, ella no lo sabía, menos mal, porque si supiera que James la espiaba lo mataba sin esperar explicaciones.

Seguía embobado mirándola, _¿cuándo me he enamorado así de ella? ¿cuándo se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para mi?, no, lo mas importante, ¿cómo?, porque no me hace ni caso, solo me ignora._

Lily se sentía tan bien.... no recordaba la última vez que se había dado un baño de agua caliente con espuma, era tan relajante... dejó la cabeza vacía de todo pensamiento y dejó que la música la invadiera, esa sala era maravillosa, solo tenías que desear algo y te aparecía delante.

Pensó en lo que había pasado hoy a la tarde, se había pasado con James, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, eso nunca!! Lily siempre se había reído con las bromas que hacía, cierto que siempre le echaba la bronca, al fin y al cabo ella era prefecta y no podía pasar esas cosas por alto, pero en el fondo siempre se reía con sus amigas, pero solo cuando se aseguraba de que nadie las veía. Cierto que James era muy celoso y siempre la estaba "protegiendo" (según James) de los horribles tíos que se le acercaban, eso era injusto y Lily siempre se enfadaba mucho cada vez que un tío se le acercaba y James empezaba a gritar y mandar maldiciones como loco, pero en el fondo a Lily le gustaba que el estuviera tan pendiente de ella, por un momento deseó tener a James delante para poder hablar con el. Abrió los ojos y.... deseo realizado.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –gritó Lily como una histérica cuando vio a James delante de ella mirándola con una sonrisa tonta a la cara

James, que seguía en su mundo mirando a Lily casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó semejante grito, ahora la pelirroja estaba sentada en la bañera, con la toalla tapándole el cuerpo, que al haberla metido dentro de la bañera estaba totalmente empapada.

-¡¡¿¿qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo??????????? Lárgate de aquí a la de ya si no quieres que te castre!!!!!

James, que estaba mas rojo que el pelo de Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lily le tiró una pastilla de jabón a la cara y decidió que lo mejor y mas seguro sería irse, ya hablaría con ella cuando la pelirroja no tuviera nada con lo que matarlo.

Lily, mas nerviosa que nunca intentó levantarse de la bañera cuando James ya había salido de la habitación, sus piernas le fallaron y casi se cae, salió de la cálida agua y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo con un pijama que Ginny le había dejado. _"me podía haber dejado uno que fuera mas tapadito"_ pensó cuando vio el pijama, que era una camiseta de asas y un pantalón corto _"como para dormir así con el salido ese" _

Lily salió del baño y se encontró con James parado delante de la ventana, mirando la oscura noche que se reflejaba a través de los cristales.

Pero en cuanto escuchó como se abría la puerta dejó sus ensoñaciones a un lado y se separó lo mas que pudo de la pelirroja, que avanzaba con intenciones de matarlo.

-espera, al menos déjame que me explique –rogó mientras se subía en la cama para salir hacia el otro lado.

-ni explicaciones ni nada, ven aquí, Potter

-no te precipites, piensa que si me matas no podrás volver a verme y ¿luego que?, te pasarás el día llorando.

-mira Potter, si te mato creeme que no lloraré, y ni siquiera creo que me metan en Azkaban, al contrario, me darán una medalla. Así que ven aquí

Ahora James estaba de un lado de la mesa, y Lily del otro, ambos con la vista clavada en el otro; James trataba de no reírse a la vez que escapaba de ella asustado, porque la pelirroja cuando se cabreaba...., y Lily, por su lado, solo pensaba cual sería la forma mas dolorosa de matarle.

Estuvieron dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa hasta que la pelirroja pareció cansarse y se fue hacia la cama

-hoy duermes en el suelo –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-creo que para mi seguridad dormiré en el baño

-buena idea, cuanto mas lejos, mejor

-jo... venga, solo un cachito de cama ¿si?

-hum... –Lily pareció pensárselo mientras James juntaba las palmas de las manos y se ponía de rodillas- no

-mira que eres vengativa ¿sabes? Si hubieras cerrado la puerta del baño con llave yo no habría entrado

-y si tu hubieras llamado a la puerta, ahora estarías en la cama –dijo mientras se tapaba con la manta y acomodaba la almohada

-¡yo llame a la puerta!, si tu no hubieras tenido la radio en la oreja me habrías escuchado

-si, pero ¿cuánto tiempo me estuviste mirando mientras me bañaba en vez de salir rápido?

James abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró con la misma rapidez, estaba claro que para eso no tenía excusa.

Lily se acomodó en la cama y le lanzó una almohada a James.

-gracias –dijo el con voz ronca

-de nada

Lily apagó la luz dejando a James con cara de tonto y la almohada bajo el brazo frente a la cama donde la pelirroja sonreía, el chico, obviamente, no tardó ni cinco segundos en lanzarse sobre Lily y meterse bajo las mantas con ella.

-maldita sea, Potter, lárgate!!! –gritó mientras le daba con la almohada al chico, que se había metido bajo las mantas y se estaba riendo a mas no poder

-si, si, Evans, lo que tu digas.

-ahhgg, que hombre mas insoportable

-mira quien fue hablar.

-por tu bien que no me estés llamando insoportable

-¿y si lo estuviera haciendo que? –pregunto saliendo de las mantas y encarando a Lily.

La pelirroja lo miró con odio y se metió debajo de las mantas, James, alucinado de que la pelirroja no le dijera nada, se tumbó a su lado y trató de quedarse dormido.

Ya habían pasado tres horas, Lily, se había despertado para beber un poco de agua. Cuando se tumbó en la cama pensó en todo lo que le estaba pasando, era todo tan.... surrealista, ella nunca había oído hablar de las dimensiones paralelas, y ya estaba en su último curso de Hogwarts, así que.... pero si no, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser el lugar en el que estaban ahora?, el lugar era el mismo.... la gente se parecía toda mucha... nunca había visto a ningún profesor, ¿por qué nunca le habían enseñado a ningún profesor?, al fin y al cabo si iban bajo la capa no los verían... el recuerdo del día de la salida a Hogsmeade le invadió la mente de repente, recordándole sus sospechas, era claro que Harry se parecía mucho a James, tal vez demasiado, aunque el carácter era totalmente diferente, Harry era mas tranquilo, mas callado, mas.... mas así como ella. Pero si quiera pensarlo la hacía aterrarse de sobremanera, de todo lo que podría ser eso era lo último que esperaba, pero a la vez lo primero que suponía, ¡si al menos James fuera un poco mas inteligente para poder hablar con el!, podía probar a hablar con Harry, o con Ginny... miró el calendario que estaba en la pared, la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana lo alumbraba justo en el centro, ya llevaban unos seis días ahí, el plazo de la semana que les habían dado a Ginny y a Harry, y esas nuevas sospechas solo le daban ganas de irse de ahí tan rápido como pudiera.

-James –llamó al chico, pero al ver que este no se despertaba le dio una patada "suave" en la pierna. El se movió un poco y se giró hacia Lily, pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

Lily se acercó un poco mas a James, sentía su aliento en su cara, su respiración tranquila contra su cuerpo; se acercó todavía mas a el y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo como siempre había querido hacer, puede que el estar ahí, y todo lo que les había pasado hubiera servido para algo.....

Se quedó así un momento, respirando profundamente su olor hasta que la necesidad de hablar con el fue demasiado grande, se separó lo máximo que pudo. Con "cuidado" y "delicadeza", le dio otra patada para que despertara. El lo hizo al momento y ella se hizo la dormida.

-auuu –dijo el mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida

-hummm –pronunció la pelirroja mientras se "despertaba"- ¿qué te pasa ahora, pesado?

-me duele la pierna.

-boh, y para eso me despiertas?

-podías ser un poco mas considerada ¿no?

Ambos se quedaron en la cama tumbados, mirando el uno al otro, como lo habían estado hace un momento. James se acercó un poco mas a Lily, y ella no se separó.

-¿para que me despertaste? –pregunto el chico mientras encendía la luz

-¿qué? –dijo roja como un tomate- yo no te he despertado, Potter

-Evans, te conozco demasiado bien, y este dolor de pierna solo me lo producen tus patadas

Lily le miró impresionada, ¿no se enfadaba con ella por despertarla de una forma tan... bueno, tan poco.... bueno, así?

-a ver, que ¿no hablas?

Por un momento pensó en pedirle disculpas a Jamse por haberlo despertado así, pero su orgullo era tan grande como el ego del chico que tenia al lado, así que fue directamente al meollo del asunto.

-¿cuándo vamos a volver?

-¿tanto te desagrada mi presencia? –pregunto el sarcástico

-no, no tanto –el corazón de James dio un vuelco al escuchar eso y un atisbo de esperanza se iluminó dentro de el- bueno, si, eres insoportable... –vale, adiós esperanza.

James miró a Lily mientras levantaba una ceja, ella sonrió.

-si te sirve de consuelo, si me hubieran dado a elegir con quien venir aquí, tu serías la décimo sexta persona en la que pensaría

-¡menudo consuelo!, solo tengo que matar a 16 personas para llegar hasta ti

_si tu supieras lo cerca que estás de mi...._ se dijo Lily, ¿por qué no podía decirlo en alto? seguro que así muchos de sus problemas se solucionarían, ¿pero es que James no veía que no podía dejar de pensar en el?? (hola!!, siento hacer este inciso, pero quiero que sepáis que acabo de ver la actuación de España en eurovisión (para los que no lo sepan un concurso de música que se hace entre toda europa) junior y me he quedado traumada!, así que no me responsabilizo de cómo pueda quedar el fic a partir de aquí!!!)

James se quedó cayado mientras esperaba a que la pelirroja dijera algo, pero parecía que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar, mas bien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-buenas noches, Potter –dijo ella mientras se tumbaba y cerraba los ojos

-hasta mañana, y Evans... si quieres despertarme hazlo con un beso no con una patada.

El dia siguiente James y Lily se lo pasaron juntos, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione tenían clase, además Harry y Ron tenían práctica de Quidditch, así que James y Lily se fueron a dar una vuelta bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Lily se pasó todo el día callada, pensando otra vez en quien eran esas personas realmente, tenía una idea, pero era tan.... increíble, que no quería pensar en ella, aunque aún así se fue fijando en cada una de las personas que veía, pensando en quien le recordaba. A cada minuto y con cada persona que se encontraba sus suposiciones le parecían mas probables, se lo estuvo a punto de decir a James, pero el no dejaba de hablar del partido de Quidditch del próximo día.

Y así, con todas estas reflexiones y este salto temporal llegó el miércoles, el día del partido.

-Evans!!, despierta!, es el partido, Harry va a venir a buscarnos!!, corre! –gritó James mientras se levanta de un salto y agitaba a la pelirroja para que se levantara.

-hummm... –dijo ella mientras metía la cabeza dentro de la almohada, sin intención de levantarse.

James se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y tal y como supuso Lily se levantó de un salto.

-imbecil –le dijo mientras ocultaba la rojez de su cara

-guapa –contestó el mientras le lanzaba un beso, a lo que la pelirroja contestó echándole la lengua

Lily se sentó en la cama a leer un libro mientras James iba al baño a prepararse. Tardó DOS horas en salir, eso sí, cuando lo hizo salió repeinado, con el pelo engominado y sin un pelo fuera del sitio, la ropa perfecta, una cara sonriente....

-¿qué tal estoy? –pregunto mientras giraba

-das el mismo miedo que siempre –contestó Lily mientras intentaba volver la vista a su libro.

(suecia nos acaba de dar 10 puntos si!!!!!, bueno, sigo con la historia... )

-antipática... –contestó decepcionado

Un rato mas tarde Ginny y Hermione (sii!! Otros 7 puntos!!!!, bueno sigo... ) vinieron a recoger a Lily y a James, mientras Harry y Ron se preparaban para el partido.

Siguieron a las chicas bajo la capa de invisibilidad, las cuales aprovecharon para echar un par de hechizos a James y a Lily, para que no reconocieran a nadie y por si el comentarista gritaba "harry potter" para que solo oyeran el nombre, y no el apellido. Al parecer los llevaban a la parte de debajo de las gradas, desde allí podrían ver el (siiiiiiiiii otros 10 puntos!!!!!, siento ser tan pesada, pero es que es flipante!!!!!) partido sin problemas.

-bien, Evans ¿alguna vez has visto un partido de Quidditch? –le pregunto James a Lily cuando les dejaron solos.

-Potter, ¿en donde crees que vivo??, ¡pues claro que he visto un partido de Quidditch!!!

-ay, perdona, que humor... solo intentaba ser amable

Lily rió (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii otros 12 puntossssssssssssssssssss, es que no me lo creo!!!!!!!!) para sus adentros, porque no podía dejar que James notaba que le hacía gracia, si no no dejaría de hacer bromas estúpidas todo el día... ya le había pasado una vez.

(8 puntos!!!!!!!!! Mas)

James miró atentamente la cara de Lily, para ver si reía, pero nada, que la chica tenía el sentido del humor por ahí perdido.

El partido estaba muy interesante, los cazadores ya habían anotado 20 puntos los de Gryffindor y 15 los de Slytherin. Draco y Harry buscaban la snich por todas partes, pero parecía estar escondida...

-se mueve como yo!! (mas puntos!!!, viva francia que nos dio 12!!!) –gritó James mientras veía a Harry impresionado.

Lily tragó saliva, otra cosa en común....

El partido transcurrió sin ninguna falta grave por parte de los Slytherin, lo cual era bastante raro. Harry jugaba mejor nunca, el pensar que sus padres lo estaban viendo era motivo suficiente para esforzarse el doble.

Vio la snich, no estaba lejos de donde estaban las gradas de los Slytherins, que les hacían señas a Malfoy para que fuera hacia la snich. Pero Harry llego antes.

-y Harry Potter ha cogido la snich!! Gryffindor gana!! Sii!!!, chupaos esa serpientes!!!!! –gritó Dean Thomas, el nuevo comentarista

-señor Thomas –gritó la profesora McGonagall sin poder ocultar su orgullo y alegría

Al oir estoy James empezó a aplaudir y a silvar como un loco, mientras Lily sonreía orgullosa. James, aprovechando la oportunidad, agarró a Lily y la abrazó con fuerza, para darle luego un beso en lso labios

Lily se separó de el después de un momento y le dio una bofetada.

-fue la emocion –trató de disculparse James mientres se frotaba la mejilla y sonreia- aunque si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por darte un beso creo que me voy a sacrificar otra vez –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, que se separó unos veinte pasos. Por "suerte" para Lily, llegó Hermione.

Cuando Harry bajó a tierra, con la escoba en una mano y la snich en la otra todo el equipo se lanzó sobre el, el chico no podía dejar de sonreír, era uno de los días mas felices de su vida, no podía negarlo.

-bien, Harry!! –gritó Ginny mientras se acercaba a el.

Harry se acercó a ella, lanzó la escoba y la snich a un lado, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la beso en los labios (¿no querías alog entre Harry y Ginny???), la chica se quedó helada, al igual que todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor, a Ron tuvieron que sujetarlo (es que era muy celoso y protector, por si aun no se ha notado). Cuando Harry se separó de Ginny pareció no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, cogió a Ginny de la mano, rodeó los hombros de Ron con un brazo y se fue hacia donde estaban sus padres, a los que Hermione había llevado a los vestuarios viejos, donde no había nadie.

Cuando entró Harry su padre se lanzó sobre el y lo alzó en brazos con la ayuda de Ron.

-juegas casi tan bien como yo!! –le gritaba James

Harry, se soltó del abrazo de su padre y fue hacia su madre, que lo saludó con un beso, pero Harry notó el beso diferente, como si.....

-ehh!! –gritó James mientras separaba a Harry de Lily.

Harry sonrió y su padre le revolvió el pelo con fuerza, mientras los demás chicos sonreían.

-¿dónde esta el mejor jugador de Quidditch???? –gritó Sirius Black mientras entraba en el vestuario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí!!!!, jeje, se que soy mala!!, soy una mala persona!! He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento muchisimooooooooo, pero es que de verdad que no he podido, y ya he escrito hoy este chap un poco a lo rapido mientras hago un trabajo y veo la tele. (como supongo que ya habeis notado antes....)

Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros rr, me han hecho muy feliz!!

Ahhh!! ACABAMOS DE GANAR EUROVISIÓN!!!! Para una vez que lo veo y ganamos!! Que bien!! Tendre que verlo mas a menudo.... jejje, enhorabuena a todos los españoles que haya por aquí.

Bueno, y ahora voy a contestar vuestros rr, a ver si mi madre deja de saltar histerica... por dios, ni que fuera para tanto...

Pupi-chan: pupi ganamosssssssssssssssssssss y mira que la canción era mala!!!!!!! Por Dios, ¿¿dónde tiene el gusto la gente????, a lo mejor aznar amenzo con mandar alguna bomba o algo asi... conociéndolo.... jeje, bueno, muchas gracias por el rr, y seguimos consiguiendo puntos!! Que bien, espero que te haya gustado el chap, ya ves que lo escribi a lo rapido. Bueno te dejo que tengo prisa, que tengo que contestar los rr antes de que mi hermano venga a fastidiar.

Ann-Black: hola!!! Ganamos!!! Jejjeje, no se si lo ves, pero para que lo sepas, ganamos eurovisión!!!! Siii!! Y mira que la canción era mala!!!! Gracias por recomendarle mi fic a teresita! De nada por leerte el fic!, esta genial!, aunque mejor ahora que lo subiste en fanfiction, es mas facil de leer. Bueno un beso guapa, espeor que te haya gustado el chap, hasta pronto!!

Revita Localis Potter: hola!! Que tal??? Bueno!! El encuentro con Snape ya lo tengo preparado!, ya veras... ya veras... jeje, tu fic me encanta!!, de verdad, y lo dejaste interesantísimo!! Así que actualiza pronto!!, no hagas como yo!! Un beso muy fuerte!! Y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

Lily-chan: hola!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que te haya gustao y no te haya decepcionado ni nada de eso, se que quedó interesante, asi que prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda vale?? Un beso!!

Loupy: hola vecinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal??? Espero que bien! Hace mucho que no te conectas!! A ver cuando vienes!! Ganamos eurovisión!! Yo que lo vei para reirme pensando que ibamos a quedar de ultimos y mira!!! No me lo puedo creer!! Jeje, bueno, necesito que te conectes, mis amigas quieren hablar contigo, estamos todas deseando que te vengas para aquí para poder qeudar contigo!!! Asi que dime cuando vienes vale???? Venga un beso muy fuerte y cuidate!!

BellaRadcliffBlack: hola!! Lo del quidditch lo cambie un poco, porque me gusto mas dejarlo asi, con sirius. Lo de tu novio fue buenísimo, ejjej, deberia ponele algo asi a James, pero todo va con calma porque lily ya se esta dando cuenta de todo un poco... y ahor acon sirius... bueno, de nada por la tardanza del rr! Al contrario, mil gracias por mandármelo, y claro que me gusto tu rr! Yo siento que la contestación sea tan cortita, normalmente son mas largas, pero es que me tengo que ir a estudiar!! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!!

Sara Fénix Black: hola amiga!!! Que bien que te leas a los 17!! Me alegro mucho de tenerte de lectora, a mi tambien me gusta mucho la forma de ser de James y Lily, sobre todo la de James me encanta verlo tan enamorado... jej, bueno un beso muy fuerte, perdona que la contestación sea tan corta, pero es que me tengo que ir a estudiar!, muchas gracias por el rr!, y a ver cuando actualizas!

Silmarwen754: hola!! Bueno.. de pasar algo entre ellos, esos siempre pasa no??, jeej siiiii, que harry nazca!! Pero todo a su tiempo que si no ahora le quito la gracia al asunto no?¿ bueno un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!!

Amsp14: hola!!¿qué t parecio el chap????? Eje, yo tambien me rei mucho con lo de la declaración jejeje, intente meter mas flash back, pero no se me ocurrio nada, eje, tu tranquila que Harry nace, ejj o eso espero.... muchas gracias por todo y hasta pronto!!

Sonia: hola!! Tienes razon, tengo que poner otra declaración de Jaems a Lily.... gracias por la idea!! A ver donde la meto... bueno espeor que te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!

Mune potter: hola!! Bueno lo de harry y ginny ya paso, pero tu tranquila que el asunto no queda ahí, bueno muchas gracias por todo, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Padma 721 hola, muchas gracias por el rr!! Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del flash back, intente meter alguno mas en este chap, pero no se me ocurrio ninguno, tengo que pensar, pero es que en clase me dejan sin neuronas! Bueno un beos y hasta pronto!

Andrea Balck: hola!! Ya te digo!1 que suerte tiene lily!! Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer..... todos estan en séptimo, el último curso, para darle mas emocion, jeje, el fic en principio lo seguire cuando vuelvan, a no ser que os parezca un coñazo y entonces ya lo dejo ahí, pero por ahora... bueno siento que la contestación sea tan cutre, pero es que me tengo que ir!! Espero que te guste el chap, un beso y hasta pronto!! Recuérdame lo de los fics para que te los recomiende en el msn ok? Un beso!!

Teresitablack: hola!! Que tal?? Jej, intente poner mas flash back, pero es que no encontre ninguna escena interesante que poner, asi que lo deje así, a ver que te pareció... bueno espero que te haya gustado, un beso y hasta pronto!! Ya hablamos por el msn!

Miri Diggori: hola!! Jej, ya a mi las peleas tambien me gusta mucho, me los imagino y me parto de la risa, ¡y pensar en como van a terminar! Bueno espeor que te haya gustado el chap, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por el rr!!

Armelle Potter: hola muchas gracias, jeej, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien... en cuanto al de sentimientos prometo subirlo cuanto antes, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!! X cierto, espero que te haya gustado el chap y perdona que la contestación del rr sea tan cortita..

Clhoe Black Potter: hola!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic!, y ay te dije que me tienes que pasar el titulo del tuyo!, si tienes alguna duda mas de lo de subir le fic pues me dices y te ayudo, bueno espero verte pronto por el msn y que te haya gustado el chap, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

Bueno, hasta aquí, siento mucho que las contestaciones de lso rr sean tan cortitas, pero es que me tengo que ir volando a estudiar, que tengo que hacer un trabajo!! Que horror! Bueno un beso muy fuerte a todas y espero que no me odieis por la forma en que deje el fic, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Dejad rr por fa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,


	8. REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS Y MENTIRAS PIAD

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS Y MENTIRAS PIADOSAS**

-¿dónde esta el mejor jugador de Quidditch???? –gritó Sirius Black mientras entraba en el vestuario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver entrar a Sirius, que levantó una ceja al ver al hombre que tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, que sonreía feliz.

La de mas rápidos reflejos fue Ginny, que fue la que saltó sobre Sirius y lo sacó fuera del vestuario, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿quiénes eran esos? –pregunto Sirius tratando de apartar a la pelirroja, que estaba apoyada en la puerta impidiéndole el paso

-nadie importante...

-me sonaban... ¿los conozco?

-no, son unos primos míos, lejanos... en realidad apenas los conozco... y son... extranjeros, vinieron de.... muy lejos.

-Ginny, esas excusas no te van a servir para nada en el futuro, déjame entrar, anda.

-eh.. no, Sirius, ¿sabes que ahora es la comida en el Gran Comedor?, seguro que estás hambriento, además le dijimos a Dobby que te hiciera tu plato favorito

-suena tentador, pero ¿cómo supisteis cual es mi plato favorito?... además no tengo hambre ¿quieres quitarte???

-y si te digo que me he quedado pegada a la puerta y a lo mejor si me aparto me hago daño??

-pues no serviría de nada

-¿estarías dispuesto a jugarte mi vida por tu curiosidad??

-no exageres... sería un tironcito –se acercó a ella, la cogió y la apartó con cuidado- ¿ves?

Ginny solo atinó a echarle la lengua, porque Sirius ya había entrado en el vestuario

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l mientras, en el vestuario....-l-l-l-l-l-l-

Decir que Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían quedado de piedra al ver a Sirius, sería decir poco... Cuando Ginny lo sacó del vestuario empezaron a correr de un lado a otro para esconder a James y a Lily, que parecían negarse a entrar en las taquillas (no era de extrañar, porque estaban llenas de ropa sucia)

-¿quién era ese tío? –preguntó James ceñudo mientras trataba de recordar a quien se le parecía- me recuerda a SIr...

-¡a nadie!, no te recuerda a nadie!! –gritó Hermione- es un profesor que como os pille aquí nos mata, así que meteros ahí dentro

-uno, ahí huele fatal –dijo Lily señalando la pequeña taquilla- y dos, no me voy a meter en un lugar tan pequeño con ese pulpo

James, que pareció darse cuenta de lo estrecho que era el lugar, reaccionó rápidamente y se metió de un salto

-ven para aquí –la invitó mientras le tendía una mano a la pelirroja

-¿no hay mas taquillas? –pregunto Lily desesperada, pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos- incluso prefiero meterme en el cesto de la ropa sucia!!!!

-¡no!, corre! –gritó Hermione histérica mientras la empujaba al interior

Cuando Ginny y Sirius entraron en el vestuario se lo encontraron vacío, exceptuando a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que hablaban "tranquilamente" sentados en el suelo, delante de las taquillas, de las que llegaban extraños murmullos y algún que otro insulto

-tenía que haberla insonorizado –dijo Hermione en un susurro desesperado, mientras rogaba que Sirius se fuera rápido

-bueno, que Harry ¿no vas a darme un abrazo?? –pregunto Sirius mientras abría los brazos para recibir a su ahijado, que se lanzó con una sonrisa.

-me alegro de verte... Sirius –dijo en un susurro, no fuera que alguno de sus padres tuviera buen oído

-te voy a cortar la mano, imbecil! –llegó un grito, obviamente de Lily, desde el interior de la taquilla. Todos se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que los iban a descubrir

-no es para tanto, mujer –respondió otra voz, pero de hombre

-¿qué no es para tant...?

Lily seguía gritando, pero Ron le dio una patada a la taquilla y los gritos cesaron, obviamente eso incrementó el interés de Sirius, que se hizo el despistado.

-bueno, vengo a recogerte en seguida, voy un momento a hablar.... con Dumbledore –dijo el hombre mientras soltaba a su ahijado y se iba como si nada.

En cuanto Sirius se fue, Ron abrió la taquilla, y salió Lily roja de la rabia, seguida por un James muy alegre que se manoseaba la mejilla, que estaba roja y con la marca de la mano de la chica, aunque ya debía de ser inmune, porque con la cantidad de tortas que había recibido.... eso sin contar las patadas

-será mejor que os saquemos de aquí antes de que vuelve S.. el –dijo Harry pensando que lo mejor sería no preguntar que había hecho su padre para ganarse esa bofetada.

James caminó delante y con decisión, abrió la puerta y ........................... se encontró cara a cara con Sirius Black.

Hermione pegó un grito, Ginny puso las manos delante de la boca, Ron las puso delante de los ojos, Harry pegó un salto, Lily miró a Sirius como si tratara de ver a quien le recordaba y tanto Sirius como James tenían la misma cara: ojos abiertos a mas no poder, piel palidísima, boca abierta hasta el suelo y cejas levantadas. (vamos, que estaban todos de foto)

Sirius, sin poder creer lo que veía, levantó la mano y la llevó hacia el rostro de su hermano, que se quedó impasible. Al ver que lo que tocaba era sólido miró a Lily, que ya se dio cuenta a quien le recordaba. En un momento todas las miradas estaban en Harry, que solo se atrevió a soltar una risita histérica y desesperada.

-Harry.... –llamó Sirius pidiendo una explicación de por que su mejor amigo y su mujer estaban delante de el cuando llevaban 16 años muertos y enterrados.

Lily miró al suelo, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, o al menos casi.... esa cara, ese pelo... solo podían ser de Sirius Black, aunque esas arrugas no eran de un chico de 17 años

-¿alguien me puede explicar por que este tío se parece tanto a Sirius?!! –pidió James, que no entendía nada

Sirius miró a James, por el aspecto dedujo que debía tener 17 años, como Harry, ¿cómo lo habían hecho?, demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: el día que le conoció, la primera broma a Snape, la boda de él y Lily, el nacimiento de Harry, la última vez que le había visto.... la vista se le nubló y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, James y Lily no podían estar vivos, sin embargo estaban delante de él, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fuera una segunda oportunidad, como si nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora tuviera sentido... sus años en Azkaban culpándose de sus muertes, sus pesadillas diarias y continuas en las que les veía llamarle con el último aliento antes de cerrar los ojos y morir. Y ahora... ahora los tenía delante, eran ellos... no podían ser otros, ese brillo en los ojos solo lo tenía James cuando miraba a Lily, ese falso enfado y falso odio que la pelirroja decía sentir hacia su amigo, cuando en realidad lo quería más que a nada en el mundo... todo eso eran parte de sus recuerdos ¿qué hacían entonces sus recuerdos de pie frente a el, hablándole y sonriendo?

-¡¿qué le pasa a este tío? –pregunto James mientras señalaba a Sirius, que entre unas cosas y otras ya llevaba cinco minutos parado en la puerta sin moverse mientras los demás trataban de explicarle a James lo que pasaba.. aunque sin mucho éxito.

-nada nada! –dijo Harry cogiendo a su padrino y arrastrándolo hacia una esquina, donde le tuvo que dar una bofetada para que reaccionara (¬¬)

-mira Potter, te lo voy a explicar yo porque me parece que o te lo describo bien o tu no lo pillas ni en dos años –dijo Lily con paciencia y con falsa serenidad- este... hombre, no es que se parezca a tu querido Black, si no que es Sirius Black

James la miró sin entender nada

-¡¿pero que dices, Evans? ¡mira que tienes imaginación! Solo mírale, Sirius nunca saldría así a la calle!

James señaló a Sirius, que aunque había tratado de arreglarse lo máximo posible, su estancia en Azkaban se reflejaba todavía en su aspecto.

Sirius no se dio por aludido, porque aún estaba en un estado de shock mientras Harry le contaba con pocas palabras todo lo que había pasado.

-de verdad, Potter, a veces incluso pareces mas tonto de lo que en realidad eres ¡es lo que te llevo tratando de decir todo este tiempo!

-¿entonces te habías dado cuenta? –preguntó Hermione recuperando el habla

-pues claro que si, ¿por quien me tomas?, yo no soy como el –dijo señalando a su compañero, que seguía sin entenderlo todo muy bien

-¿entonces no estamos en una dimensión paralela?

-si no me equivoco... estamos en el futuro ¿o no?

Los chicos asintieron, y miraron al suelo, todo tendría salvación mientras no se enteraran de que Harry era su hijo. Aunque Lily ya parecía tener ciertas hipótesis acerca de ello.

-espera, espera ¿me estas diciendo que éste tío es Sirius Black??? –pregunto James mirando a Sirius que parecía haber cogido un poco de color y respiraba con difilcutad mientras miraba a sus amigos lejanamente, como si temiera acercarse y darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

-Sirius, por favor, ten cuidado con lo que hagas o digas, ellos no saben nada, y mira como es mi padre! Si le dices algo lo matas y a mi madre la traumas! –Harry hablaba atropelladamente debido a la emoción y al nerviosismo, mientras agarraba a Sirius, que apenas contenía las ganas de ir hacia ellos, pero con la cara de muerto que tenía ahora mejor que se quedara ahí.

-pero espera un momento, si el es Sirius ¿dónde esta mi yo presente?

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, Sirius pareció volver al mundo real del todo y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, que empezó a pensar una respuesta.

-vuestro yo del presente esta, supongo y espero, en vuestra casa –dijo con rapidez Harry, mientras notaba como la mano de Sirius apretaba con fuerza su hombro y temblaba ligeramente.

-¿este es nuestro Hogwarts?

-premio para el analfabeto que lo ha pillado a la decimosexta!! –dijo Lily haciéndolos reír a todos y suavizando la tensión del lugar, incluso rió Sirius, aunque este más con cara de añoranza. Otra vez mil recuerdos se le agolparon en la mente y tuvo que tragar para eliminar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-¡seguro que llegamos a casarnos! –dijo James triunfante mientras agarraba la mano de Lily, que se soltó y se puso como un tomate esperando la respuesta

-no lo se, no os conozco.... –dijo Harry mirando al suelo

-pero conoces a Sirius!

-es que Sirius es su padrino! –dijo Ron agitando la cabeza, aunque se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que todas las miradas estaban sobre el, con una expresión de: _te vas a enterar luego_

-si, Harry es hijo de –Sirius habló por primera vez y su voz sonó débil- de Remus –soltó diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza, Harry lo miró con una mueca.

-pero si Harry es hijo de Remus, que por cierto no se le parece en absoluto... ¿por qué no me conoce?

SE hizo el silencio, desde luego la idea no era muy buena...

-es que... en el futuro tu y Remus os enfadáis, y no conoces al niño, en cuanto a lo de que no se parece a Remus no se lo digas a este.. –dijo Sirius inventándose la mejor excusa que le vino a la cabeza, ahora puso las manos sobre los oídos de Harry y habló en un susurro- tenemos sospechas de que la mujer de Remus... digamos que...

Al oír eso de que Harry era hijo de Remus Lily volvió a respirar, aunque seguía con sus sospechas prefirió creer en lo que le estaban contando, así sería todo mas fácil....

-te entendí, que le puso los cuernos no?

Sirius solo atinó a asentir, aun no sentía el cuerpo preparado para más.

-¿y por que me enfado con Remus?? ¡¡¡¡¡yo no me quiero enfadar con Remus!!!! –gritó y pataleó el suelo como un niño pequeño

Todos se miraron buscando una excusa ¿por qué se podrían enfadar Remus y James???

-¡¡que no!! ¡¡que yo no me quiero enfadar con Remus!! ¡¡no quiero!! ¡¡me niego!!! ¡decidle que venga que le quiero pedir perdón!! ¡¡no me quiero enfadar con Remus!! ¿qué paso???!! Porque muy horrible tuvo que ser para que yo me enfadara con él

-no sabemos por qué os enfadasteis... –dijo Harry, había gastado demasiada imaginación en una tarde... Desde luego todo estaba saliendo al revés y doblado ¡¡ahora resulta que era hijo de Remus!! A ver de donde saca ahora una madre.... (MCGonagall va perfecta para el papel)

-pues me da igual! ¡yo no me quiero enfadar con el! ¡soy tonto de mayor! ¡¡llamadle que quiero verle! –rogó James haciendo pucheros y dando patadas en el suelo.

-no te preocupes, mañana ya estará aquí –dijo Sirius asintiendo efusivamente, ¡¡desde luego que Remus estaría ahí!! Tenía que ayudarle a enfrentar eso.... ¿¿cómo se lo diría?? (¡¡yupi!!! Los merodeadores al completo!!)

-pero tu y yo no nos enfadamos no?? –preguntó James a Sirius, que se quedó helado al ver que estaba hablando con el. Aun no se lo acababa de creer, todo era demasiado inverosímil, pero estaban ahí...

Sirius, ante la pregunta solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-ven aquí amigo!! –exclamó James mientras se acercaba a un tieso Sirius y le rodeaba con sus brazos. En un principio Sirius se quedó pálido y sin saber qué hacer, pero enseguida correspondió al abrazo y hundió la cara en el hombro de James, sobre el que soltó unas lágrimas irreprimibles- Sirius... están ahogándome –susurró James morado mientras trataba de respirar.

-perdona –dijo mientras lo soltaba un poco, pero sin romper el contacto, que duró un buen rato mas

-si tu si que me conoces, dime ¿¿¿a que me llego a casar con Evans?? –preguntó el asintiendo enérgicamente, parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba

-no puedo revelarte tu futuro

-pero eh!!! Dímelo!!! Por favor!! Dímelo!! ¡¡¡eso es un sí!!

-cállate un rato, Potter, ¿crees que yo me voy a casar contigo?? No estoy tan loca

-ya lo verás!, un día, un día –juró James completamente seguro de sí mismo. Sirius sonrió ¡¡¡¡como lo había echado de menos!!!

-bueno, Harry, así que eres hijo de Remus... –James miró a Sirius y le guiñó un ojo, completamente seguro de que la mujer de Remus le puso los cuernos, incluso pensó que se los había puesto con el por el parecido... pero prefirió no decir nada- Harry Lupin.. vaya vaya, juraría que oí otro nombre en el campo de Quidditch –dijo pensativo

-es que a veces uso el apellido de mi madre –dijo el respirando con agitación, de buena se habían salvado.

-pero entonces... ¿por qué nos mentisteis? –pregunto Lily- si supuestamente no nos conocías... ¿por qué no nos dijisteis que estábamos en el futuro?

-para... que no nos hicierais preguntas –contestó Ginny salvando la situación una vez mas

-pues yo tengo bastantes –aclaró James levantando la mano

-¿por qué dos y dos son cuatro? –dijo Lily imitando la voz de su.... lo que sea que será James

-tonta –dijo el echándole la lengua

-imbecil

-mira que eres susceptible

-y tu mira que eres...

-no habéis cambiado! –dijo Sirius feliz, ya con su carácter y voz normal mientras ponía sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos.

-mira, Black, yo no se que tal nos llevaremos ahora, pero la última vez que te vi entre tu y ese besugo me lanzasteis un bol de puré que me dio directo en la cabeza, así que no vengas ahora con chorradas –dijo Lily soltándose del abrazo y poniendo pose ofendida

-¿os vinisteis justo en ese momento??, ¿ese no era el día en que le tiramos a Snape todos los calzoncillos al calamar gigante? –pregunto Sirius emocionado mientras volvía a abrazar a James.

-jeje, no, ese fue el día anterior, ¡se enfadó tanto que se puso a gritarnos como un energúmeno en medio del Gran Comedor!, entonces fue cuando nosotros para callarlo le tiramos el puré, pero Evans se puso en medio y....

-¡¡y me disteis con el en la cabeza!! Delante de todo el colegio! –gritó ella roja de la rabia al recordar el momento

-¡eso no habría pasado si no tuvieras la cabeza tan grande! –argumentó James echando la lengua, Lily puso cara de cabreo y le tiró a James una pastilla de jabón que había sobre el lavamanos.

-jej, si –dijo Sirius recordándolo, aunque apagó su risa debido a la cara que le puso Lily- ¡y luego fue cuando tu la seguiste a la sala comun y ahí fue cuando os besast.... –pero sirius se cayó al darse cuenta de que eso era información restringida.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿qué ibas a decir????!!!! –gritó James intrigado, y Lily lo miró con los ojos como platos

-nada!, veo que os volvisteis justo en ese momento –comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa

-no, alto ahí! ¿qué ibas a decir?

-nada, nada, que ahí lily te devolvió el golpe, nada mas

James miró a uno y otro lado con desconfianza. Todos estaban demasiado felices por el encuentro, pero entonces James se acordó de algo

-tengo que hablar con Remus y pedirle perdón ¡¡quiero verle!! –pidió como un niño pequeño mientras movía la capa de Sirius

-será mejor que los llevemos a otra parte, ¿no?, no vaya a venir alguien....

-si

-¿dónde los teníais? –pregunto Sirius sin apartar la mirada de James y Lily, que ahora discutían enérgicamente por vete a saber tu que cosa.

-en la sala de los menesteres

-pues vamos hacia ahí

Salieron todos juntos, James y Lily bajo la capa, Sirius había querido meterse con ellos, pero Harry le dijo que se dejara de chorradas y que fuera con ellos.

-un momento! ¿entonces esta es mi capa?

-¡pues claro! –dijo Ron otra vez metiendo la pata y ganándose mas miradas asesinas.

-¿entonces que hace Harry con ella?

-es que... me la regalaste cuando nací, muchas gracias, por cierto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras mataba a Ron con la mirada.

-¿viste que generoso soy, Evans?

-lo que eres es idiota, y no te me eches tan encima que no hace falta

-es por si te caes, mujer, así te agarro sin problemas

-a este paso te vas a quedar sin manos con las que agarrar nada

-shh! –previno Hermione, pues Dumbledore venía hacia ellos sonriente.

-hola Sirius, que bien tenerte por aquí!, enhorabuena chicos, magnifico partido

-gracias, profesor

-¿qué viejo esta, no? –pregunto James debajo de la capa, aunque lo que el pretendía que fuera un susurro se oyó demasiado bien, el profesor Dumbledore miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró nada, así que desistió en su búsqueda

-profesor Dumbledore –llamó Snape, apareciendo por detrás

-¡¡¡¡no me lo creo!!!! –dijo la voz de James dentro de la capa mientras trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito la risa. Sirius ya no podía mas de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para no reírse, y había tanto por lo que sonreír que sus esfuerzos eran enormes.

Snape se paró y miró, al igual que el director, en todas direcciones. Aunque al no encontrar nada desistieron.

-dime, Severus

-ya todo está listo para la cena, le estamos esperando, y a ti también, Black –dijo sin ocultar el odio y el asco que sentía hacia Sirius, que ya estaba un poco mas sereno.

-gracias, Snivel... quiero decir Snape, iremos en seguida

En cuanto Albus y Snape se fueron James salió de debajo de la capa agarrándose el estómago y con una risa histérica

-¡¡¡ese es Snape!!! Jrejejejjejejejej ¡¡¡snivellius cara lelus!!! Ejjejejje –la risa de James se contagió al resto del grupo, que empezaron a reírse con el chico, incluso Lily se tuvo que apoyar en el árbol para no caerse- punto uno –dijo James levantándose como si nada y poniendo pose seria- avisa a Remus, porque quiero hablar con el –le dijo a Sirius- punto dos, avisa a Peter, necesitamos al equipo entero y punto..

-no creo que la ra..., que Peter pueda venir

-¿y eso? –preguntó James decepcionado

-lo atropelló un camión hace unos años, un desgraciado accidente.... –dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿peter esta muerto??

-y enterrado –aclaró Sirius asintiendo

-vaya, hombre, es una pena! –dijo James (como comprenderéis no voy a hacer que James sienta la muerte de la rata, ya la nombro y eso es suficiente, que por cierto, Peter no esta muerto, pero se lo dijeron para que no pregunten mas)

-bueno, a lo que iba –siguió el chico emocionado- punto tres, necesito unas cuantas pociones! ¡¡vamos a jugar un rato con Snivellius!! –dijo James con una sonrisa diabólica, en la cara de Sirius se reflejó la misma expresión, como había echado de menos esas bromas!

Los chicos, por su parte, se acercaron mas para escuchar el plan de James, y Lily, también muy intrigada, puso la oreja mientras reía por lo bajo ante lo que iba diciendo.

l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l—l-l

taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Os presento a Harry Lupin!! Jeje, anda que... lo que no se me ocurre a mi solo se le ocurre a un payaso del circo del sol. Bueno, a un loco es probable que también... la verdad es que he de reconocer que tenía muy claro como iba a hacer esta parte, y cuando he empezado a escribirla me he quedado en blanco y no me encajaba nada. No sabía como poner el comportamiento de Sirius, ni la reacción de James, ni nada, así que no se como habrá quedado eso, es que la parte de los reencuentros no se me da nada bien. Eso de que Harry era hijo de Remus se me ocurrió en el momento, porque no sabía como ponerlo, pero bueno.... a ver que dice Remus!! Aunque no os preocupéis que ya dirá algo en el próximo chap, que un fic no es un fic si no aparecen los merodeadores. Bueno, ahora ya solo me queda contestar a los rr!!! Que han sido geniales, como siempre ¡¡ya no se como daros las gracias!!

**Leo Black le-fay:** hola!! Jeje, tienes razón, Sirius tan oportuno, en la misión hice lo mismo. Bueno, al final si lo subí así, a ver como queda, yo supongo que me lo volveré a leer y releer unas 20 veces mas, a ver.... muchas gracias por tu ayuda tes! Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Ann-Black 22:** hola!! Jejej ¿si no lo dejaba ahí donde querías que lo dejara????, es el único sitio oportuno que se me ocurrió, se que tengo mala leche... eje, que mala soy! En mis Draco Ginny hago lo mismo, ejej, me van a llamar la niña de lso finales interesantes. O eso o la guarra que nos deja con la intriga. Yo personalmente prefiero la primera no?? Supongo que tu tambien, bueno, a saber que te ha parecido el chpa, porque ha sido otra de msi paranoias paranoiantes, así que no se... bueno, un beso y muchas gracias un beso!!!!!

**Clohe Black Potter**: hola! Jjeje, pues ya viste qeu Lily y James decir no digeron mucho, mas bien se dedicaron a escuchar las chorradas que les decían los demás. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, ya sabes, ahora en vez de Harry Potter es Harry Lupin, voy a reservar lso derechos de autor, por si acaso.... jeje, bueno me dejo de chorradas y me despido, un beso!!

**Pupi-chan!:** hola!!! Tu!! ¿¿que te parecio?? Fijo que una paranoia impresionante, jeje ¡¡es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa! Por eso te dije que estaba estancada, bueno, eso que ya sabes, un beso y nos vemos!

**Lilychan:** hola wapa! Jjej, lo se, lo se, no tenía que haberlo dejado ahí, pero es que no sabia donde si no! Yo se empezar un fic, pero eso de terminarlo no me va.... es que escribo, y me emociono, entonces lo escribo todo de carrerilla, entonces me doy cuenta de que el fic va quedando largo y digo ¡quieta laurana que esto es un fic y no la biblia!, entonces paro donde cuadra, y hoy quedó aquí..... así que... bueno, después de contarte la mitad de mi vida me voy a darle la paliza a otra, un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr!!

**Amsp14:** hola!! ¿¿viste?? Ya meti a severus!, espero que no sean demasiado malos con el, pero si se meten un poquito con el no te enfadas no?? Es por una buena causa, hacernos reir a todas!, jeej, lo digo porque como tanto tu como pupi adorais a snape... fijo que el jueves ya me interroga para saber que le voy a hacer a snape... pobre yo! Eje ¿te gusto la canción de eurovisión? Jeje, yo me rei bastante, vale, la niña canta y baila bastante bien ¡¡pero la letra de la canción!! Antes muerta que sencilla! Por dios ¿¿qué le quieren enseñar a las futuras generaciones? Que vale mas tener un pintalabios que un aprobado en matemáticas!!... bueno, yo soy un poco rara, ya lo se, pero... muchas gracias por tu rr! Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Revita Localis Potter:** hola! Jej, tranquila, lo de no dejar mandar rr nos paso a todas, a mi no me dejo subir ni nada. Jeje, lo de snape ya vista una parte, eje ahora falta la otra! Que aun tengo que pensarla, pero cuando la haga ya lo notaras, porque cada vez que lo hago mis neuronas hacen ruido. El titulo de la canción no era curioso, era horrible ¡¡por favor!! Antes muerta que sencilla!! Anda que..... ejej, voy a decir eso en una entrevista de trabajo (cuando tenga que hacerla), si, se me fue bastante la oya! Jeje, porque así viste como quedo el chap, aunque no era para menos, porque estaba viendo eurovisión... eje se que tengo que tardar menos en actualizar... pero es que este fic me da problemas porque nos e por donde enfocarlo ¡¡mira lo que tuve que hacer, que le tuve que cambiar el padre a Harry!!, así que ya ves... bueno, un beso y muchas gracias por todo, por cierto ya te deje rr en tu fic! Me gusto mucho!!

**Amy black:** hola! Jjeje, muchas gracias!, esta vez no lo deje tan interesante no???, descuida por lo del rr! Fue a todo el mundo, excepto a algunos morrudos que les iba, al resto no nos dejaba entrar en nuestra cuenta ni nada. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, un beso y hasta pronto!ª

**Ashley malfoy:** hola! Cierto!, que no se me olvide lo de Draco y Ginny, a ver si puedo poner algo en el proximo chap... gracias por recordármelo!, bueno, me voy volando que si no me da tiempo a subir, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Andyta Loupy:** hola prima del niño que pisa mandarinas!, noo!! Queva!! Euroyunior no me transtorno un poquitín, me transtorno bastante, de hecho muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, si no ya lo viste.... pero bueno, en mi es normal, jeje, tengo que buscar un foto, descuida pondre pose normal para que me saquen una, (es que siempre salgo haciendo caras), pero bueno... a ver si no me da la risa, es que caundo me dicen "mira al pajarito", me da un ataque de risa, una vez se lo dijeron a una amiga que estaba cabrada porque no quería sacar la foto y ella le contestó "mira tu a tu puta madre", y ya nos ves a todas partiéndonos de la risa, y claro.. esa foto ya descontada porque salgo con la boca abierta. Bueno, el caso, que me piro que ya viene mi padre a dar la brasa, un beso y hasta luego!!

**Paula:** hola! ¿¿la volviste a leer?? Wuay!! Eje, que bien que te guste!!, muchas gracias, la verdad es que el tema y todo eso es bastante raro.. pero trato de ponerlo lo mas realista posible, aunque a veces meto la pata hasta el fondo, pero bueno, por ahí anda. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, un beso y hsta pronto!

**Nyta:** hola!! Jeje sii!! La retransmisión en directo! Que conste que es la primera vez que veo eso, que yo no suelo ver esas cosas raras. Bueno!!la primera vez que lo vi la canción, (que fue cuando me entere de que existia eso de eurovisión junior....) me quede mirando para la tele con un careto!! Yo es que vi a la enana cantando "antes muerta que sencilla" y la que casi se muere soy yo del susto!! Pero bueno, afortunadamente sobrevivi, y aun me quedaron fuerzas para aguantar el programa entero, o casi... que el principio me lo perdí, y casi mejor... la idea que tuviste de lo de James al salir del baño fue bunisima!ª!!! me estuve riendo muchísimo!! Que pena!! ¡me dio una rabia! Porque habría quedado genial... ok, si te gustan las conversaciones de James y Lily trataré de poner algo mas de ellso en el siguiente chap, pobre snape!! Jeje, bueno un beso y gracias por todo.

**Asharia-atake:** hola tu!! Lo flipaste eh?? Jej, ahora Harry lupin, eje, hay que avisar a Rowling ejejj, bueno, eso que estoy jamada de la cabeza, que me mandes al conxo, aunque fijo que vuelvo peor. El niño del libor de mi plana me encanta! Que mono es! Jej, tenías razon, bueno me largo que si no no me va a dar tiempo a subir que mi hermano ya esta dando la paliza. Un beso y gracias!

**Angelblack:** hola! ¿¿me pones un 10??? Jeje bien!!!! Se lo voy a llevar a mi profe de lengua, a ver si me lo cuenta para la nota, al fin y al cabo es redacción no???, claro que lo mas probable es que lo único que consiga es que me metan en el psiquiatrico, asi que mejor me abstengo. Dale las gracias a tu amiga de mi parte por recomendártelo!, ejej, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Stiby:** hola!! ¡tranquila que yo no dejo este fic a no ser que me muera!! (rogemos a merlín por me salud....) jeej, bueno todas tus dudas ya están aclaradas, y claro que no me molesta mandarte un mail avisándote!, eso sí, tu recuérdamelo a mi, porque mi memoria no da pa mas, y no me vaya a olvidar yo de avisarte en el proximo chap, lo apunto por aquí en un papelito y listo. Bueno un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!

**Armelle Potter:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el one-shot, eje, uan paranoia de las mias. En cuanto a sentimientos, pues... ya actualice el otro día, espero que te haya gustado, y en cuanto a este, pues mas de lo mismo. Jeej, muchas gracias por el rr! Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Lladruc:** hola! Muchas gracias! Y agradecele de mi parte a la persona que te lo recomendó!!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este chap tambien haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**BellaRadcliffBlack:** hola!! Muchas gracias!, jeje, te entiendo, a mi tampoco me va fanfiction y no me deja dejar rr, aunque lo mio es por el maldito virus.... jeje, ya lo del hechizo!! Casi me olvido, llegué a la parte del problema y me dije que tenía un pequeño problema, así que tuve que regresar arriba y cambiarlo, lo de la escena esa ya lo pensé, y la verdad es que la iba a poner en el anterior chap, pero es que al final me qeudaba demasiado largo, y no quería que se hiciera pesado, por lo que lo dejé, a lo mejor la pongo en uno de estos chaps... aunque me parece que van a estar demasiado ocupados para pensar en el otro hogwarts... lo que si intentaré poner serán más flasback, que a la gente le gustaron bastantes y yo me reí mucho escribiéndolos, bueno, ya te dejo de dar la paliza, espero que te haya gustado el chap, tuve que hacer ahí un rollo raro para que Lily y James no se dieran cuenta, ahora ya sabes, Harry Lupin, el proximo libro ejej, bueno un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr! Hasta pronto!!

Bueno, ahora sí que se terminó el chap!!, solo una cosa, tengo un problemilla, tengo un virus en el ordenador... y este maldito imbecil no me deja ni conectarme a internet ni nada de nada, cuando está de buenas me deja usar el word... aun menos mal, el caso, que seguramente iré un poco mas lenta hasta que venga el técnico, pero no os preocupéis que ya le meto prisa al tacaño de mi padre.. un beso a todas y lo siento mucho.

Por cierto muchas gracias a pupi-chan que es la que me va a subir este chap ¡¡gracias pupi!!!!! Te debo una!!! Muchísimas gracias!


	9. MAS ENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿no sería mejor con la poción crece pelo? Sería más cómico –opinó Sirius mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pensando la mejor opción

-puede ser, pero ¿recuerdas cuando la usamos con Finnigan? No funcionó bien –recordó James a su amigo.

James y Sirius llevaban 15 minutos discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de darle un susto de muerte a Snape. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily, escuchaban lo que decían en completo silencio, pero soltando una risa de vez en cuanto, y no era para menos. Aun no habían ido al banquete celebrado en honor a Sirius, y eso que ya había empezado hacía unos minutos, seguro que saldrían a buscarlos dentro de nada, pero ninguno tenía ganas de entrar.

-será mejor que vayamos dentro, no tardará en salir alguien a buscarnos –opinó Hermione mientras se levantaba.

Los demás la siguieron, no muy contentos con la idea de separarse, pero solo sería por un momento, Lily y James irían a la sala de los Menesteres mientras los demás iban a la cena en el Gran Comedor, luego irían todos juntos y seguirían recordando viejos tiempos.

-pssh! Sirius –llamó James a su amigo haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercara a él

Sirius fue corriendo, y en cuanto estuvo a su lado lo rodeó con un brazo y caminaron juntos hacia el castillo

-tengo un problema, Canuto –confesó James mirando hacia atrás, para cerciorarse de que no los podían escuchar

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sirius con fingida preocupación, ya estaba seguro de qué iba el tema, en el colegio se comportaba igual siempre que tenía un problema con Lily, no lo había olvidado…

-es Evans

-¡¿no me digas?! ¿aun se te resiste?

-¡pues claro que no! Esta a punto de caer… -mintió el, luego miró a Sirius- ¡oh vale! ¡Es horrible!, ¡lo hago todo mal!, ya nos e que hacer

-¿has probado con el método Black? (nota: "metodo Black todo el día echando piropos e insistiendo hasta el aburrimiento)

-¡pues claro!, muchas veces… pero no funciona

-¿y con el método Lupin? (nota: "metodo lupin" ser amable, cariñoso, prestar atención a la chica, ser compresivo….)

-¡tambien!, y también probé con el método Potter!

-uuy, creo que eso no lo deberías de haber hecho… -opinó Sirius con preocupación (nota: "metodo Potter" insistir hasta que se aburra y te diga que sí)

-¡no me digas eso que me desmorono!

-tranquilo, amigo, todo tiene solución, además no has probado con el método "pettrigew", así que todo va bien (nota: "método de la rata decirle a tu madre el nombre de la chica que te gusta y que ella le insista a esa chica hasta que acepte, como nunca acepta siempre te queda el consuelo de las tartas de tu madre)

-¡no!, eso no lo he hecho, y no lo voy a hacer… tranquilo. ¡¡¡¡que hago, Sirius!!!! ¡Estoy desesperado!

-a ver, déjame pensar –era indescriptible la sensación de júbilo que sentía Sirius en su interior al poder hablar así con James, otra vez… sobre todo de Lily! Anda que no se habían quedado noches en vela pensando en como podía James conquistarla, y al final… ¡incluso boda y bebé!, claro que eso James no lo sabía, y Sirius no se lo podía decir- se acercan las navidades, ¿has pensado hacerle un regalo bonito??

-si, supongo, creo que el del año pasado no le gustó mucho

-James, regalarle un conjunto de ropa interior en medio de una comida y delante de todo el colegio no fue una buena idea…

-¡pero si fue idea tuya!

-¡pero yo te lo decía de broma!

-¡pues mejor tu tono sarcástico!

Ambos sonrieron al recordar el momento y la cara de Lily al abrir el paquete con la varita, por miedo a que explotara o algo así… la forma en que le hizo a James tragarse el papel con el que venía envuelto el regalo… ¡que buenos tiempos!

-¡¡ya lo tengo!! –gritó de repente Sirius, llamando la atención de los que venían de atrás, que trataron en vano de escuchar lo que decían- ¿has probado lo del año pasado?

A James se le iluminó la vista ¡¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

-¿tu crees que es buena idea?... el año pasado me dejo la marca del aniño en la cara, ¡además se me cayó una muela por culpa de su gancho de derecha! –recordó con dolor mientras miraba a la pelirroja con fingido enfado.

-pero valió la pena ¡además esa muela te dolía!, no son más que heridas de guerra, amigo.

-tienes razón –asintió James deseando repetir la hazaña del año pasado

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿entonces cuando? –volvió a repetir Lily sin quitar la vista de Sirius y James, que reían mientras planeaban algo.

-no lo se –volvió a repetir Hermione- estamos tratando de encontrar el hechizo para llevaros de vuelta, pero no se cuanto tiempo tardaremos, y…

-¿tendré que pasar aquí las navidades? –pregunto ella un poco decepcionada

-no lo se… puede que si, lo sentimos –dijeron todos

-¡es igual!, no pasa nada –dijo Lily quitándole importancia al asunto y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, aun tenía que averiguar un par de cosas….

Harry sintió una sensación extraña en el corazón cuando sintió la mirada de su madre sobre él. ¿Sabía algo?, bueno, de alguien tendría que haber heredado la inteligencia, y estaba claro que de su padre no era.

-bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Esos dos no dejan de hacer el tonto??? –preguntó Lily en un grito mientras señalaba a James y a Sirius, que saltaba el uno contra el otro, golpeándose en el aire

-¿estas celosa? –preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, aunque aún rió más al ver la cara roja que puso Lily

-¡pues claro que no estoy celosa! Solo que me aburre ver a esos dos ahí haciendo el tonto

-claro… lo que pasa es que te molesta que ahora James le haga más caso a Sirius

-¡¡no le esta haciendo más caso a Sirius! Además a mi me da igual lo que haga…

-ya….

Anduvieron unos pasos más y llegaron a donde estaban los dos merodeadores, que pararon de hacer el tonto, pero solo por un momento, porque al rato siguiente ya estaban otra vez.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir adentro –opinó Harry

-¡¡no!!! –gritó James con decepción mientras agarraba a Sirius del brazo- el se queda

Sirius agarró a James y se lo llevó a un lado, cuando ya nadie podía escucharles le dijo en un susurro:

-tu, evans, solos, el plan

-¡¡¡que aproveche!!! –gritó James con una sonrisa mientras cogía a Lily, se metía debajo de la capa de invisibilidad con ella y se iban hacia la sala de los menesteres

-¿que le has dicho? –preguntó Harry impresionado, y no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

-nada, que tu padre es muy influenciable ¿vamos?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James y Lily llegaron a la habitación sin encontrar a ningún alumno por el camino, aunque iban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad cada vez que pasaban al lado de alguien tenían que contener la respiración.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación Lily lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta el sofá, donde se tumbó cuan larga era y se quedó en silencio esperando alguna broma o algún comentario de James que seguro que llegaría. El comentario no llegaba… no llegaba…

Lily levantó la cabeza para comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí, y cuando lo vio él estaba mirando para ella, sin apartar la vista

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja

-nada, que eres muy guapa…

-ya empezamos…. –dijo con falso enfado mientras se volvía a tumbar en el sofá.

-oye Evans… ¿recuerdas las navidades del año pasado??? –preguntó él como el que no quiere la cosa. La reacción de Lily no se hizo esperar, la chica se levantó de un salto y lo miró con terror…. ¡¡¡otra vez no!!!

---------flash back--------------- (¡¡ya tenia ganas de poder hacer uno!! )

Lily volvió a mirar, por si acaso. Ya llevaba 10 minutos escondida detrás de esa columna, y no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que pasara Potter, para así poder huir por el lado contrario. Lo había pensado muchas veces, y cada vez que lo hacía más increíble le parecía ¿¿¿Cómo demonios podía ser una persona tan increíblemente insufrible???!!!!

Desde hacía tres días Lily no podía salir de su habitación, era increíble, pero ahí a donde iba siempre estaba Potter, no sabía como lo hacía, pero sabía en donde se encontraba a cada momento. Sus amigas le llevaban la comida a la habitación, y como no había clases se pasaba el día encerrada en el baño, aunque la idea de salir era muy tentadora.

-ahora… -se dijo a sí misma mientras salía corriendo hacia la siguiente columna, tras la que se escondió.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, no había nadie por ahí, así que no debía de tener problemas para llegar a la sala común, al fin y al cabo ya estaba cerca…

-navidad, navidad, dulce navidad –pronunció la contraseña con un canturreo de lo más ridículo, al parecer a Dumbledore esas navidades se le había ocurrido poner una contraseña más estúpida de lo común, y ahora todos los alumnos tenían que entonar un villancico para poder entrar en su sala común.

-pasa –contestó la señora gorda, molesta por la interrupción.

Lily entró en la sala común, había alumnos en ella, miró hacia todos lados buscando a Potter, pero afortunadamente no estaba…

-lily! Que bien que estés aquí, necesitaba que me ayudaras con unas cosas de… -empezó a decir Daniel Richs, un compañero de su casa

-¿has visto a Potter? –preguntó ella mientras se acercaba al hueco de las escaleras, para descartar que estuviera ahí.

-no, tranquila, se fue hace un rato –contestó el chico con una sonrisa- no se como lo aguantas… yo ya lo habría mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo

-¿te crees que no lo he hecho??, pero o no las pilla o es mas tonto de lo que pensaba

-verás, Lily, yo…

De repente el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y una chica entró corriendo por el.

-¡¡lily!! Gracias a Merlín que te encuentro –gritó Yania mientras se apoyaba en el sofá tratando de coger aire- ¡corre! ¡Huye! ¡Escapa! ¡¡Tírate por la ventana si hace falta!! ¡¡¡Potter viene!!!!

Lily salió corriendo, pero ya era tarde…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!! –la voz de James Potter entró acompañada de su cuerpo, que hizo acto de presencia en la sala común- que gusto verte….

Lily lo miró, ¿¿Cómo se podía ser tan tonto??? Ahí estaban Black, Lupin, Potter y el ridículo ramo de muérdago que llevaba el chico sobre su cabeza. ¡¡tres días!! Tres días horribles había tenido que estar escapando de Potter y su ridícula ramita de las narices. "es la tradición", le decía siempre "si no me besas tendrás mala suerte.." ¡que pesado!

-Evans!! –llamó el cantando- es la tradición!! –se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella

-Potter, ¡¡te advierto que tu y tu rama diabólica no vais a volver a ver la luz del día como os acerquéis mas!! -.gritó ella como una loca

-¡no seas tan mala!

-¡¡socorro!! –gritó histérica mientras James se acercaba cada vez más y más

-Potter, ya la has oído, ¡déjala! –ordenó Daniel mientras se acercaba a ellos. Los demás alumnos de la sala común, la mayoría chicas, estaban tan preocupadas suspirando por los merodeadores que solo atinaban a soltar alguna sonrisita. Y los demás chicos le debían demasiado a los merodeadores para enfrentarse a ellos… y es que el método de James se había puesto de moda, y ahora todos los chicos andaban con las puñeteras ramitas de un lado para otro mientras las chicas escapaban. Aunque la que peor lo pasó fue Sara Nells, perseguida por Peter.

-¡¡Yania!! –llamó Lily pidiendo ayuda a su amiga, pero esta estaba muy ocupada tratando de escapar de Black, que la agarraba para que no ayudara a la pelirroja.

Lily aprovechó para escapar mientras James discutía con Daniel. Remus la dejó pasar, ¡menos mal que había un merodeador decente!, bueno… medianamente, porque él había sido uno de los primeros en seguir el método de la rama diabólica, como Lily lo llamaba.

La pelirroja salió corriendo, no sabía a donde iba, solo corrió y corrió, habría algún aula vacía, o algún armario, o alguna sala, o cualquier lugar en el que no estuviera Potter.

Después de darse cuenta de que llevaba 10 minutos dando vueltas por el mismo pasillo paró en seco y se apoyó en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

-Lily, lily, lily….

"otra vez no" pensó la chica desesperada mientras se giraba con cuidado, sabiendo que sería Potter el que estaría detrás suya. Bueno, claro, Potter y su ridícula ramita del dichoso muérdago que estaba volviendo loca a la pelirroja.

-Potter, déjame en paz de una vez –rogó ella harta de esta situación

-entonces sigue con la tradición –contestó él mientras se acercaba más y más, hasta conseguir que Lily tuviera que pegarse a la pared.

-no –contestó ella nerviosa por la cercanía del chico

-reconócelo, Evans, lo estás deseado

-no –mintió ella mientras buscaba escapatoria, pero James había puesto ambos brazos en cada uno de los lados de la pelirroja, acercándose más a ella.

Sus alientos se entremezclaron. Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, pues sus respiraciones nerviosas eran cada vez más seguidas. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en los de James, y los de él quedaron maravillados por el precioso color verde de los de Lily. Hasta ese momento solo la había besado una vez, aquella vez en el jardín… y desde entonces llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a hacerlo que a penas podía contenerse cuando la veía. Se acercó más a ella, salvando la distancia que los separaba, y la besó. ¡al fin! Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a hacerlo… y lily no decía nada, al menos por ahora, de hecho ¿le estaba correspondiendo al beso? Si!, James no se lo podía creer, notó las manos de Lily alrededor de su nuca. La ramita cayó al suelo cuando él puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Lily, para acercarla todo lo posible a él. Fueron unos momentos que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, nadie los veía, pero poco importaba, porque en ese momento no había nadie más que ellos. Se separaron, más por la necesidad de coger aire que de otra cosa y se miraron un momento. James apoyó su frente en la de Lily y sonrió. La pelirroja, por su lado, incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar, se separó rápido al tiempo que le daba una sonora bofetada a Potter

-¡¡como te vuelvas a acercar a mi te juro que esto te parecerá una caricia!! –gritó ella mientras salía de ahí con paso orgulloso, aunque las rodillas le temblaban de sobremanera

-mi muela… -se quejó el mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida

-----------------fin flash back------------------------

-¡como para olvidarlas! ¡Ahora por tu culpa le tengo fobia al muérdago! –gritó ella mientras se ponía del otro lado de la mesa, escapando de James, que guardó con rapidez la ramita que tenía en el bolsillo. El recuerdo de la bofetada le había dolido incluso ahora- ¿por que lo preguntabas?

-no, por nada, por nada…. –dijo él mienta trataba de cambiar de tema, el plan de Sirius no había surtido efecto….

Lily avanzó lentamente al sofá, desconfiando de James se puso lo más lejos que pudo de él. Cogió uno de los libros que le había dejado Hermione y empezó a leer, mientras se ponía roja al recordar una vez tras otra el beso, que no se iba de su mente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius Black lucía una amplia sonrisa. Estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, entre McGonagall y Dumbledore, que había soltado un discurso en su honor. Delante de él tenía a todo el colegio, que lo miraba con admiración por todo lo que había conseguido. Podía ver a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, que continuamente miraban el reloj, deseando que terminara la cena para poder ir a la sala de los menesteres.

Sirius aun no se lo podía creer, ¡¡james y lily estaban vivos!! Sanos y vivos. Era como un sueño, mas de una vez se había pellizcando, pero todo seguía siendo igual, Lily y James estaban ahí… con él…

De repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente, tenía que hacer algo…. ¿pero que era?

-¿y no lo avisaste? –la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que hablaba con la profesora Sprout, le llegó a Sirius claramente.

-no, ¡me olvide!

"avisar, ¿a quien tenía que avisar???" ¡¡remus!! Sirius salió corriendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de todo el colegio, que vio con asombro como Sirius saltaba sobre la mesa de los profesores.

El animago corrió hasta llegar a la lechucería, donde se sentó a escribirle la carta a Remus

-querido Remus –dijo mientras leía lo que escribía- no… así queda muy personal, remus: no… así queda demasiado soso… remusín.. no, así queda muy tonto.

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, que no le costó nada en comparación con el saludo inicial, la puso en la pata de una lechuza y le dijo la nueva dirección de Remus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus J Lupin estaba sentado tranquilamente en el diván de su cuarto de estar. Los elfos domésticos le habían preparado la cena, pero él no tenía ganas de comer, hacía tres días que había vuelto de su transformación y no tenía ganas ni de comer. De repente un insistente ruido en la ventana le hizo levantar la cabeza. Una lechuza. Una lechuza negra golpeaba el cristal

El licántropo se levantó de un salto y fue hacia ella, ¿de quien sería? Reconoció la apresurada caligrafía de Sirius al momento ¿Qué querría?? Aun había estado con el esa mañana, porque había estado en su casa desde que salió de Azkaban, ya como hombre libre. Leyó la carta sin ocultar el asombro:

Ey tu, licantropo:

Quiero que cojas tu culo y te transportes a aquí ya ¡¡¡¡es muy importante!!! Ha ocurrido algo que debes saber, así que ven aquí. Tengo un par de noticias. Por cierto, tal vez sería bueno que llamaras a Susan (la exnovia de Remus), mas que nada para que se lo crean.

¡¡Ven rápido!!

Sin lugar a dudas esa era la carta más rara que Remus había leído en su vida, ¿llamar su Susan?? ¡ni loco! Luego no podría quitársela de encima. Además, para no hacer sospechar ¿a quien?? A saber en que problema se había metido Sirius esta vez…

Realmente intrigado Remus no esperó ni un momento y se puso en pie, dispuesto a hacer su maleta lo más rápido posible e irse a Hogwarts, tal vez Sirius necesitara tratamiento, después de todo Azkaban debía de haberlo trastornado…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry se levantaron de su mesa en cuanto terminó la cena. Sirius había salido hacía un rato y aun no había vuelto, seguro que ya había ido junto con James y Lily. Harry estaba deseando ir, pero antes tenía que arreglar un asunto con cierta pelirroja con la que había tratado de hablar todo el día, pero nunca encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

-¿vamos? –preguntó Ron mientras señalaba la puerta del comedor

-id vosotros primero –dijo Harry mientras le hacia un gesto a GInny, que se quedó en el sitio atacada por los nervios

-esta bien, pero con cuidado… -advirtió Ron mientras señalaba a Harry y luego a su hermana

Hermione agarró a Ron del brazo y se fueron juntos hacia la sala de los menesteres

Harry miró a GInny, y ella hizo lo mismo con el, durante un momento no cruzaron palabra.

-tu dirás –animó Ginny con la vista en el suelo

-verás, Gin, yo… esto…

-¿si? –pregunto ella muerta de curiosidad.

-siento lo del partido de Quidditch….

-¿Qué pasó en el partido? –pregunto ella haciéndose la confundida

-ya sabes… -empezó Harry con la cara roja, la vista baja y la voz balbuceante- el beso… -dijo en un susurro que para escucharlo Ginny tuvo que acercarse

La chica sonrió y se acercó a el, antes de que Harry se diera cuenta esta vez era Ginny la que lo besaba a él…

-ya estamos en paz –contestó ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se preguntaba quien la había poseído, porque desde luego ella no hacía esas cosas, al meno no normalmente

Harry no respondió, solo soltó una sonrisa tonta mientras caminaba al lado de la pelirroja hacia la sala de los menesteres.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡¡¡ya tenía que haber llegado!! –volvió a decir James, impaciente por ver a Remus y pedirle perdón por lo que fuera que estaban enfadados.

-tranquilo…. –dijo Sirius mientras engullía una galleta

-¿le has dicho que estamos aquí? –preguntó Lily mientras movía su alfil y mataba un caballo de Harry

-glups –exclamó el mientras recordaba la carta en su mente ¡no le había dicho que tenía que ir a la sala de los menesteres!

-bien, Sirius! –empezó a quejarse James

-¡¡no hay problema!! Ahora mismo voy a por él!

Antes de salir le dio un abrazo a James, y trató de darle otro a Lily, pero ella lo apuntó con su varita.

-me parece que está falto de cariño –opinó la pelirroja, extrañada por el comportamiento de Sirius, que le daba un abrazo a James antes de irse a cualquier lado.

-tuvo una infancia traumática ¡jacke! –gritó Harry

-¡mate! –contestó al pelirroja matando al rey de su hijo

-¡no vale! –se quejó Harry

-jaja, ¡chincha! –contestó ella con voz de niña pequeña

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus esperaba en el hall a que el desquiciado de Sirius llegara. Había tenido que soportar una larga charla por parte de Dumbledore, porque la única chimenea con red flu del colegio era la suya, y con tan mala suerte llegó justo en el momento en que Dumbledore se aburría, por lo que el director empezó a contarle su vida y sus tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando los niños aun escribían en piedras y los magos en vez de túnicas llevaban taparrabos.

-¡¡remus!! –gritó sirius mientras saltaba sobre su amigo y le daba un abrazo.

-hola, a ver cuenta ¿Qué era eso tan importante??

-¡¡¡james y lily han vuelto!!!

Remus abrió los ojos de par en par, desde luego su amigo se había vuelto loco, Azkaban lo había trastornado y ya nunca volvería a ser el sirius de antes. Seguramente aun seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de sus amigos, y ahora en su subconsciente trataba de hacerse creer a sí mismo que seguían vivos. Pobrecillo…

-sirius… será mejor que te sientes.

-¡¡no remus!! Tienes que venir!! Están aquí, en la sala de los menesteres, no saben que harry es hijo de ellos, de hecho creen que es hijo tuyo… pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Tienen 17 años y no saben nada de su futuro. Tienes que ver a Harry, nunca lo había visto tan feliz ¡¡james aun sigue intentando conquistar a lily

-sirius..

-pero ella no se deja ¿recuerdas cuando le ayudábamos a conquistarla? Pues vinieron por esa época.

-sirius…

-¡vamos remus! Tienes que verles, ¡james quiere verte!, ¡tienes que ir! Volvemos a estar todos juntos, ¡Remus! ¡¡James y Lily han vuelto!! –empezó a bailar alrededor de Remus, que lo miraba con desesperación, ¿que podía hacer por su amigo? ¡¡ni san mungo lo curaría!!

-sirius… -volvió a llamar él, pero de anda sirvió, porque el animago seguía bailando alrededor de él- ¡¡sirius!!

-¿Qué? –pregunto el confuso mientras paraba en seco

-será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación, tal vez la señora Pomfrey tenga…

-¡¡pero tienes que venir a verles!!

-sirius ¡¡james y lily están muertos!!

-remus ¡¡james y lily están en la sala de los menesteres!!,

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sirius ya no sabía como convencerle para que fuera con el, y Remus ya no sabía como llevarlo a San Mungo sin que él sospechara.

-hagamos una cosa, ven conmigo hasta la habitación, y luego ya hablamos ¿ok?

Remus asintió y caminó al lado de Sirius, que le iba informando de lo que podía y no podía decir, de lo que James y Lily sabían y no sabían. La verdad es que el chico se había currado la historia. El licántropo pensó la fecha, no era su cumpleaños, por lo que ni iba hacia una fiesta sorpresa, no era el día de los santos inocentes… así que definitivamente Sirius se había vuelto loco.

-bienvenido –dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta

Remus entró a la vez que soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. Repasó a toda la gente que había en la sala: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny y dos desconocidos que se parecían mucho a James y Lily. ¡Todo normal!, no, un momento, ¿esos dos chicos de 17 años que no dejaban de discutir por la última galleta eran…?

Pero era imposible….

James…

Lily….

Juntos….

Ahí….

Delante suya…

Vivos….

-¡¡¡papa!!! –gritó Harry al ver entrar a Remus, que estaba blanco y sin saber qué decir.

El licántropo miró a HArry como si no reconociera nada de lo que ahí estaba pasando, ¿papa? ¿James y Lily vivos? ¿sirius cuerdo? ¡¡el mundo se había vuelto loco!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡¡¡patapumchimpun!!!! ¡¡¡Se acabó!!!! Ahora solo falta saber que pasará en los próximos capítulos, cuando lo piense ya os lo diré…. Bueno eso, que hasta aquí el capitulo y que hoy no me entretengo escribiendo estas chorradas de aquí porque tengo que actualizar otros fics, que voy con retraso y la gente me va a coger manía. Un beso a todas/os!!! Muchas gracias por vuestros rr!! Me han encantado, sin lugar a dudas han sido el mejor regalo de navidad.

Contestaciones:

**Anna Black 22:** hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Yo y mi locura llegamos puntualmente, pero no me preguntes para qué. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?, creo que es la primera vez desde que hablamos que actualizo y tu no estas en el Chat, desde luego no es lo mismo sin ti!! Snif, snif, conectate!!! Bueno, te dejo que hoy tengo mucho que subir y muy poco tiempo. Ya ves que atareada estoy ¡¡que estes de vida!!

**Leo Black Le-fay**: hola tes!! ¿viste que bien invierto mi tiempo cuando estoy enferma?, xD, por cierto he pensado una cosa sobre Andrea, el otro día estuve hablando con ella y me dijo que su mayor ilusión sería que le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa, podíamos pensar algo, lo malo es que a mi la gnete con la que anda como que me repatea un poco, y un cumple de solo tu y yo y cuatro personas mas era muy pobre…. Bueno, como veas, ya lo hablaremos, ¡¡por cierto!! Me olvide de decirtelo, estuve pensando una cosa, uno de los libros Rowling dijo que se iba a llamar Harry Potter y la llama verde no?, pues bien, ¿¿¿que es lo que harry tiene verde y rowling le da tanta importancia?? ¡¡¡los ojos!! Puede que ellos sean la llama esa famosa, ¿a que cuando pienso saco buenas conclusiones??? Aunque seguro que tu ya lo habías pensado, pero bueno… la actualizacion ya la has leído asi que no me estreses, un beso!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Jeje, el reecuentro entre sirius y james!! No te puedes creer como le comi la cabeza a una amiga, porque no sabái como enfocar la reaccion de sirius, pense en un desmayo, en un ataque de nervios, que se ponía a saltar, y al final me decidi por la de pasmado. Cierto, Lily sospecha algo sobre Harry, y no creo que pasen muchos capitulos antes de que tenga una conversación con el, ahora tengo que buscar el capitulo y el momento… ¿a que si?? Estar sin ordenador es traumatico, horrible, cada vez que me acuerdo… un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias, y descuida que ahora tratare de subir lo antes posible. Hasta pronto!

**Posesita:** hola!! Jejej veo por tu rr que te gusta sirius, ¡¡a mi tambien!! Bueno me gusta… ¡¡¡me encanta!! Es de mis personajes preferidos, ¡¡y no esta muerto!! Rowling le dio vacaciones, pero no esta muerto, y en el proximo libro volvera, ya lo verás, o si no si que va a haber un asesinato, pero va a ser el de rowling!! Sin lugar a dudas! Bueno, eso, que sirius ya esta aquí, y el lobito vino con el. Un beso!

**Kristin:** hola! Jej, cierto, mucha gente me lo dice, que tengo mucha imaginación… no si desde luego para poder inventarme esta historia tenia que estar muy inspirada, bueno, mas que inspirada estaba dormida, porque se me ocurrio un dia que no era capaz de dormir, a las 5 o algo asi ya ves que me aburro mucho… un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Andyta loupy:** hola!! Se me hace raro contestarte el rr, porque te tengo en el Chat y no se que te voy a contar. Ah si! Estoy enferma… pobre yo, tengo la gripe, ¡no voy a clase! , mi hermano esta en la habitación con la tele a todo volumen y me esta taladrando la cabeza ¿lo matas por mi??? Cuando vienes?? Ya verás, en cuanto llegues no vas a querer volver. Te tenemos que enseñar todo lo de aquí y el idioma y todo eso. Por ahora te voy dejando una frase para que vayas ensallando el idioma: o meu irman, que é medio parvo, aburrese tanto que se pasa o dia vendo telenoves, cando o coñezas vas morrer do susto, ¿¿¿a que no es difícil??? Un beso y ya me dejo de chorradas

**Lladruc:** hola! Oh! Okis, pues dale las gracias a Armelle Potter de mi parte, por favor, que no se si la tengo por aquí en algun rr… ya jeje, Harry Lupin, a ver como solucionan esto. Voy a tener que estrujar la mente para buscar uan salida a este embrollo, un beso y gracias!

**Armelle Potter**: hola! Pues si te tenía… muchas gracias por recomendarle mi fic a Lladruc! Muchas gracias, de verdad. Cierto, estuve pensando en hacer otro one-shot, porque os debo uno, hice uno para agradecer los rr de sentimientos y a los 17 a la vez, asi q os debo uno… ya pensare algo, a saber que se me ocurre…. Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Nyta:** hola! ¿¿a que no?? Rowling nos engañó a todos!! Harry no es hijo de james y lily, si no de remus y sabe Merlin quien es la madre…. Jeje, cierto, James el pobre es un poco lento, y eso de que es uno de lso alumnos mas inteligentes.. supuestamente… lily si, al fin y al cabo las mujeres somos mas inteligentes, y nos damos cuenta de cosas, y digo yo que si tenemos a nuestro hijo delante nos daremos cuenta. Jejejej, cierto, lo de antes muerto que sencillo fue una idea buenisima, pena que no la pusiera… es que no se me ocurrio, pero mira que me estuve partiendo de la risa depuse, a lo mejor lo pongo en el proximo chap, puedo hacerle un huequecito, peor tranqui que digo que la idea fue tuya. ¿¿a que si??? Era traumatico!! En cualquier canal en el que pusieras ahí estaba la niña, cantando y bailando, recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi estaba haciendo un trabajo, y cuando la vi me quede con la boca abierta, asustada, luego me entere de que iba a ser la que nos representaba en eurovisión y casi me da algo… el otro dia en la cena de fin de año mi tia me hizo poner el viodeoclip de la niña esta ¡¡¡cuatro veces!!! Y Luego me dice toda contenta: anda, anita, cielo, baila. Porque ya tenía una edad… que si no le tiraba el mando a la cabeza!! Yo odio a los de operación triunfo, no me gusta esa clase de musica, yo soy mas de metal, rock…. Aunque si me pones alguan cancion lenta o algo asi pues la escucho, pero al bisbalito ni olerlo!! Okis!! Jeje, me gusta que te guste tanto el fic. Ahhhhhhhhhhh acaba de saber la niña diabolica en la tele!!! Que horror!! Espera que al apago!! Esto si es una coincidencia y lo demas son coñas! ¿te gustan las discusiones entre James y Lily?? Ok, pues pondre todas las q pueda! Okis actualizo lo antes posible, no metamos a la mafia en esto… aunq si vienen con comida italiana no me importa. Okis!!! Eje, que la fuerza te acompañe a ti tambien!! Yo prefiero que me acompañe uno de esos jedais, sobre todo si es ovi wan kenovi, o como se escriba. Un beso!!!!!!!!!!

**Neli Black:** hola! Cierto, a mi tambien me gusta mucho como se esta desenvolviendo la relacion entre esos dos, xD, tengo que hacer que lily caiga de una vez ¡¡pero es que me lo paso tan bien escribiendo sus discusiones!! Supongo que los pondre enemistados un poquito mas….. todo cuanto pueda… pero con escenas romanticas, desde luego mi fic es la cosa mas extraña q he leido en mi vida xD, como yo! Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!

**Boni:** hola! Jejejej, ¿Cómo lo consigues? Me refiero a lo de leer hasta tan tarde, yo el otro dia me quede hasta las 12 y casi no me levanto al dia siguiente y eso que yo a penas duermo. Lo q jode es q durante la semana, cuando me tngo q dspertar tmprano, tngo sueño, y los fines de semana cuando puedo dormir, me levanto a las 7, desde luego soy rara… bueno, no creo que te interese ese dato estupido sobre mi vida, pero por decir chorradas q no qd xD, ¿¿¿Es uno de lso mejores fics q has leido en tu vida??? xD, me parece que has leido muy poquitos…. Okis!! Tranquila!! No me mandes a Connan!!! Pro favor!! Ejej, si me da un susto muy fuerte podría entrar en shock y entonces no podría escribir mas, asi q….. jejeje ¡¡la que quedo traumatizada con lo eurojunior fui yo!!!! Que la primera vez que oi hablar de esa niña fue cuando estaba comiendo y casi me atraganto del susto que me dio!! Q cosa mas…. Rara… que miedo me dio…. Mi hermano me obligo a ver el programa, poqeu la televisión esta en la misma habitación q el ordenador, y tuvo que venir a incordiar…. Buff!! Pues no sabes como alegro con eso de que la reaccion de sirius fue realista!! No te lo puedes imaginar!! Me pase dos dáis enteros pensando como debiá ser la reaccion, y no tenia ni idea de cómo enfocarla, y tampoco podia poner a sirius ahí a llorar, porque esto es un fic de risa, y en los fics de risa solo se llora de risa. Okis!! Descuida, ahora el ordenador ya esta bien, así que ya esta todo solucionado… y aunque parezca masoquista me encantara recibir tus amenzas en este chap!! Un beso!

**Asharia-hatake:** hola cu!! Q tal estas???? Yo mejor, a que si?? Sirisu es monisimo!! X cierto, ali me va a pasar pelis, asi q tnemos q qdar, y tssi me va a pasar la de la letra escarlata, asi q ya sabes. Un beso y espero q te haya gustado el chap, tngo gnas de escuchar lo q me va a decir la de frances el viernes… a saber.. un beso!

**BellaRadcliffBlack:** hola!! Descuida que a no ser q me muera este fic no lo dejo!! Toquemos madera…. No vaya a ser… pues ya ves que la idea del flash back si la puse, desde qeu puse los anteriores tenia ganas de poner otro, y esta fue la unica parvada que se me ocurrio. Lo de harry lupin pues ya ves xD necesitaba enredar la historia, y se me ocurrio en el momento. Si, en algun momento Lily y James se daran cuenta de que Harry es su hijo, bueno… a James habra q explicarselo detenidamente, y lily ya lo supone, de hecho pronto pasara algo entre lily y harry. (¡de madre e hijo! Nada de cosas raras) en cuanto a lo del album ya lo habia pensado…. Pero tengo otra cosa en mente, ya para el chap siguiente creo…. ¡¡ademas falta la broma para snape!! Ejej, pues remus ya ves, lo tuve que cortar ahí, porque o lo cortaba antes de que entrara o luego se me hacai muy largo… bueno un beso y prometo subir cuanto antes, hasta pronto!

**Paula Yemeroly:** hola! Jeje, la broma!! Ejej, tengo unas ganas de hacerla!! Pero antes necesito al equipo reunido, y ahora que ya están aquí hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Ejej, pues el motivo de la pelea aun me lo tengo que pensar, porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea!! ¿¿Por qué se puden enfadar remus y James??? Puff… bueno, eso, q espero q t haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Jalogon:** hola! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste, hasta pronto!!

**REvita Localis POtter:** hola!! Jejeje ¿te volvieron a quitar el raton??? Pobrecita! Compraate uno por tu cuenta, y asi cuanto te lo quiten ya tienes otro. Jeje, me molo eso de la semana fantastica, yo tambien estuve hasta arriba, pero afortunadamente ya se acabo, solo que ahora vuelvo a empezar… q estrés.. gracias!! La verdad es que tenia mucho miedo con la reaccion de sirius. Cierto, rowling deberia matar a Peter d una vez y dejarse d tonterias. La broma de snape jeje, ya la veras! Jeej, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Lilychan:** hola! Siiiiiiii sirius y james juntos xD, jeje, y ahora remus! Vivan los merodeadores!! Un beso!

**Bellablackvad:** hola! Jejeje, cierto, jeej harry es hijo de remus, obviamente jejej xD, james y su mano larga… me encantan ambos, y aunq parezca mentira lily compart la misma opinión q yo! Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Niniel 204**: wolas! Jeje, me alegro de que te hayas reido con el fic, todos los dias anoto lso comentarios mas tontos que se me ocurren, y como son muchos luego hago un concurso y seleciono los mejores, xD, asi transcurre mi vida, jeje, no estoy tan loca como parezco, bueno si. Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado, de verdad, un besazo y hasta pronto!

**Paula malfoy:** hola amiga!! Pues agregada ya estas, asi que no tengo mucho mas que contestarte.. ¡ah si!! Actualiza!! Okis?? Ya!! Un beso y hasta que nos veamos en el mail, q espeor q sea pronto!

**Marielle Earen**: hola! Jeje, cierto, a mi tambien me encantan las peleas entre James y Lily, estan coladitos el uno por el otro, pero todo lo que no pone lily de interes lo pone james, XD, me parece que voy a tener que hacer q tngan una conversación larga y tndida…. Bueno un beso y me alegro que te guste el fic, hasta pronto!!

Listo!! He terminado!! Al fin!! Wow, ya crei que no aguantaba mas con el capitulo en mi pantalla, releyendolo sin parar y sin estar convencida. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y todo eso, un beso a todos/as. Hasta pronto!!


	10. POBRE SNAPE

**CAPITULO 10**

_-papa! –gritó Harry al ver entrar a Remus, que estaba blanco y sin saber qué decir._

_El licántropo miró a Harry, como si no reconociera nada de lo que ahí estaba pasando ¿papa? James y Lily vivos? sirius cuerdo? el mundo se había vuelto loco!_

Parpadeó tres veces seguidas, y luego otra vez, pero la vista era siempre la misma.

-hola, papa –saludó Harry mientras le daba un abrazo- disimula, hombre! –le susurró al oído

¿Disimula? Disimula? Cómo podía disimular si tenía a dos personas delante que supuestamente estaban muertas? Eso desde luego era una broma muy pesada de Sirius, no podía ser otra cosa, pero le pareció muy raro que Harry y los demás también hubieran participado

-Remus… -llamó James mientras se levantaba del sitio, sin saber muy bien qué decir- yo… -se acercó a su amigo y se paró a unos metros de él, confuso- perdóname! –gritó mientras saltaba a sus brazos- no se lo que hice, pero perdóname, por favor, por favorcito, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, sea lo que sea! Lo juro

Ahora si que ya estaba completamente perdido, ya no sabía si desmayarse, reírse, tirarse por la ventana, o darles una paliza a todos hasta que dejaran de tomarle el pelo. No era tan tonto, y la broma ya no tenía gracia. Lily y James no podían estar vivos. Negó con la cabeza y se separó de quien fuera que lo estaba abrazando, la verdad es que la forma en la que lo habían hecho era espectacular, porque para hacer una poción de esas se necesitaban pelos o fibras de los que se querían imitar, y Sirius no sería capaz de haber ido a las tumbas de sus amigos para jugarle esta mala pasada. Pobrecillo, si que lo dejó mal Azkaban, pero ¿Cómo era que Hermione, Ron, Ginny y sobre todo Harry habían aceptado participar en eso?

-Sirius, esta broma no tiene gracia. Te creía más maduro y tu suéltame de una vez seas quien seas! –le gritó al pobre James, que se separó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-no Remus, tienes que perdonarme, te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer. Bueno… primero dime lo que hice

-Sirius ya vale, diles que se callen –gritó Remus sin poder soportar el mirar a esos malos imitadores de sus amigos.

-Remus… -llamó Sirius, pero era inútil, el licántropo no quería oír.

-papa, por favor

-y tu ya deja de llamarme papa! –le gritó a Harry, que se quedó estático en el sitio- perdona, Harry, pero es que esto no tiene gracia

-cierto, no tiene gracia ¡Remus perdóname!

-ya vale ¿no?

-Remus! –grito Sirius mientras agarraba al licántropo del brazo y lo sacaba de la habitación

-no me quiere perdonar, seguro que le hice algo muy gordo! –gritaba James mientras se dirigía hacia Lily -necesito mimos- extendió los brazos esperanzado

-pues búscalos en otra parte –contestó la pelirroja mientras cogía el cojín, de advertencia.

-estrecha…

-imbécil…

-que mas te dará darme un abrazo? estoy enfadado con mi mejor amigo y necesito apoyo! Además seguro que acabamos juntos, así que mejor vete acostumbrándote a darme abrazos, que además se que en fondo te encantan!

-ja! Eso es lo que tu sueñas

-todos los días –confesó James- y eso que no soy hombre de relaciones fijas.

-ja ¿hombre? me parece que tienes los conceptos un poco confundidos

-vamos, Evans… confiésalo ¿nunca has soñado que te casabas conmigo?

-ni en mis peores pesadillas –mintió la pelirroja mientras contaba mentalmente las innumerables veces que había tenido ese sueño

-estas mintiendo, te lo noto en la cara

-tu eres imbécil

-y tu estrecha

-ahhhhgggg �¿Cómo pretendes que me case contigo si ni siquiera podemos tener una conversación decente?

-créeme, cuando nos casemos hablar va a ser de lo que menos hagamos

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Todo el mundo miro la reacción de Lily, que seguro seria monumental. La chica estaba roja de la rabia, y de la vergüenza.

-eres un salido –susurró- y un cerdo –ahora el tono ya era mas elevado- y jamás, en mi vida, ni en mis peores pesadillas me casare o haré esas cosas que tu dices contigo –gritó ahora como una histérica

-pues genial –bufó Harry

-Qué? –preguntaron James y Lily confusos.

-no… que digo que pobrecillo –dijo mientras señalaba a James, que asintió al momento

-te pones de su parte? hombre tenías que ser!

-lily no te enfades, fue un comentario –trato de excusarse Harry, ahora solo le faltaba que su madre también se enfadara con él, desde luego esa mujer debía tenerle alergia a todo lo que llevara el apellido Potter.

Mientas, al otro lado de la puerta…

-Sirius, no me puedo creer lo que has hecho ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con la memoria de James y Lily?

-pero bueno ¿es que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije mientras veníamos para aquí? fue un hechizo de Harry y Ginny! Son ellos de verdad

-Sirius �¡james y lily están muertos!

-shhh, no se vayan a enterar

-creo que ya lo saben –opinó Remus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del largo pasillo

-Se lo has dicho? Cuándo? –gritó Sirius escandalizado

-decírselo a quien?

-a james y a lily!

-james y lily están muertos

-no me digas¡se lo dijiste!

-Cómo le voy a decir a un muerto que esta muerto!

-espera, me he hecho un rollo ¿De que estamos hablando?

-vamos a ver, Sirius, se que Azk…

-deja de repetir eso, pues claro que se lo que hicieron los años de Azkaban, pero mira, escucha! –ordenó mientras cogía la cabeza del licántropo y la pegaba a la puerta, desde la que se podían escuchar el sonido de la discusión entre James y Lily- no me digas que te has olvidado de esas discusiones! son ellos, Remus; Harry y Ginny los trajeron de vuelta, no me digas como, pero están aquí.

Remus se quedó en silencio escuchando la discusión, les había escuchado tantas veces discutir de esa manera que cuando estaban en Hogwarts los reconocía por las conversaciones que tenían entre ellos más que por las caras. No podía ser… entonces era cierto lo que había pensado en un momento. No era una broma pesada, eran ellos realmente. Bueno, bien mirado, por muy mal que Sirius estuviera de la cabeza, nunca jugaría con el recuerdo de James y Lily. Y Harry tampoco lo haría. Se irguió, miró a Sirius, el cual parecía esperar una gran disculpa, pero no la recibió, porque el licántropo echó a correr y entró en la habitación.

Todas las miradas se pusieron en él. James le miró con el brillo de la esperanza en los ojos. El licántropo saltó sobre su amigo y ambos cayeron al suelo, llevándose por delante a Lily, que se puso a gritar, una cosa era que Remus le cayera bien y otra muy diferente que la usara de cojín para abrazar al salido de Potter. A saber a lo que se dedicaban estos cuando estaban solos.

-esto significa que me perdonas?

-si, claro que te perdono –dijo Remus con la voz quebrada mientras abrazaba a James, espachurrándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-yuju, esto… Remus ¿me dejas respirar? Valoro mi vida

-claro, perdona –se excusó Remus mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Lily- hola, Lils, estas tan guapa como siempre

-eh tu! Piropos los justos –gritó James desde el suelo, mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Sirius para levantarse.

-hola Remus, y tu calla Potter

Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedente Lily se dejó abrazar por uno de los merodeadores. El licántropo la apretó tan fuerte que Lily sintió la misma sensación de extrañeza y sospecha de siempre.

-bueno, bueno, ya vale, es suficiente –intervino James mientras separaba a la pareja- Remus, no abuses de la confianza, y tu no seas tan liberal, si estas conmigo estas conmigo, así que…

-yo no estoy contigo, pesado!

-por ahora

-otra vez con lo mismo ¿te tragaste un disco o que?

-ya verás, Evans, es cuestión de tiempo

-aquí lo único que va a pasar con el tiempo es que te voy a dar una bofetada que te voy a dar la vuelta a la cara

-pero por que no caes rendida a mis encantos de una vez?

-porque me das ASCO –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se encerraba en el baño con un portazo

-puff, que carácter, a ver quien la aguanta luego… -comentó James, luego miró a todos los que estaban con el y descubrió que las miradas estaban puestas sobre él- yo paso que a mi me pega, al menos a vosotros solo os insulta!.

-bueno, tu la has hecho enfadar –recordó Sirius- y ahora he de hacer un importante anuncio �¿no quieres escucharlo, pelirroja? –gritó Sirius mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño

-cállate imbecil! –gritó la voz de Lily desde dentro

-ves? Si hubiera sido yo ya habría salido a pegarme –dijo James mientras se separaba de la puerta del baño, por si acaso

-bueno, el anuncio! –animó Ron desde su lugar

-si ¡los merodeadores vuelven a estar reunidos! Y ahora además con la siguiente generación! –gritó Sirius mientras levantaba el brazo, cosa que los demás imitaron- a partir de hoy os declaro merodeadores –les dijo a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron- debéis respetar dos reglas: la primera respetar a vuestros amigos, si no ya sabéis lo que pasa. Y la segunda ponerlo todo patas arriba.

-así se habla Canuto! –grito James- y por cierto, Remus, deberías invitar un día de estos a tu mujer, tengo ganas de conocerla –dijo James, lo que en realidad quería era hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerle un par de preguntas…

¿mi que? –preguntó Remus confuso mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-claro, papa, a mama –dijo Harry mientras recalcaba las palabras _mama_ y _papa._

Se puede mirar a una persona con muchas caras, pero la expresión con la que Remus miró a Harry no está registrada en ningún diccionario. Por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loco, y se llamó monstruo a sí mismo por no acordarse de su mujer y de su hijo, pero ¿desde cuando tenía él mujer e hijo? Harry asentía levemente detrás de James, haciendo señas extrañas. Su mirada pasó de Harry a Sirius, que hizo lo mismo que su ahijado. En su mente recordó algo que había dicho Sirius sobre Harry, pero en ese momento no se acordaba de qué se trataba.

Las sospechas de que James podría haber tenido algo con la mujer de Remus se confirmaron cuando vio la cara de horror que puso el licántropo cuando James la nombró, pero eso era imposible¡si el se había casado con la pelirroja era imposible que estuviera con otra mujer! sería Harry su hijo?

-ahh claro, mi mujer… jeje –sonrió nerviosa, por no decir histéricamente- ahora mismo esta… en un viaje de negocios… ehh… la llamaré y vendrá…

-ok¿era de Hogwarts?

-de Hogwarts? Si, si, eh… si.

-Cómo se llama? –preguntó con curiosidad James

-eh… �¡será mejor que vayamos a por las galletas y los sacos de dormir! Hoy nos quedamos todos aquí a dormir! –anunció Sirius, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-ehh eso no vale! Aquí solo duermen dos personas! –gritó James, ignorando el tema que estaba tratando con Remus- se siente, pero el cupón esta lleno.

-si por favor! –gritó lily mientras salía del baño- quedaros! A vivir si queréis! Traeros las camas si queréis! Os hago un sitio, si hace falta me voy a dormir a la bañera

-si y yo contigo que cabemos los dos –se ofreció James mientras se separaba de la pelirroja.

-bueno, pues vamos a por las cosas –dijo Sirius mientras se ponía en marcha

-Remus ¿puedes esperar un momento, por favor? –pidió Lily parada en el sitio- tengo que hablar contigo…

-claro –dijo el licántropo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-yo también me quedo –anunció James sentándose al lado de su amigo

-tu te largas –ordeno Lily

-estoy empezando a pensar que era yo el que estaba enfadado contigo… -declaró James- Por qué nos enfadamos, por cierto? –pregunto James mientras miraba con intriga a su amigo,y paseaba la mirada a Harry y a la pelirroja, que tambien tenían un aire¡pero bueno! de quien demonios era ese niño!

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………..pues…….. es una historia muy curiosa porque………… -Remus le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Sirius, que se acerco al momento y se llevó a James de la oreja, que no paraba de gritarle a Remus sobre la propiedad privada y el certificado de que Lily era para él

-no soy una aspiradora, imbécil! –grito la chica antes de que James se perdiera de vista por la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y en la habitación se hizo el silencio, todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos.

-y bien, lils? –preguntó con curiosidad Remus

-verás, Remus… nadie nos ha querido contar nada del futuro y…

-no me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo

-no es sobre mi, es… sobre mis amigas, solo necesito saber que están bien. Por favor! Solo dime si están bien, o si no.

Remus se quedó en silencio ¿debía decirle? La verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre Annick y Yania (n/a: en capítulos anteriores creo que las llame de otra manera, pero para evitar confusiones con el otro fic las llamo así. Siento las molestias!). la verdad es que nunca había tenido mucha relación con ellas. Yania, como él la recordaba, era una chica sencilla, eso sí, con mucho carácter, que tenía muchos encontronazos con Sirius, sobre todo porque este no dejaba de meterse con ella por culpa de su extravagante pelo, el cual iba de un color diferente cada día, ya que la chica era metamorfomaga. Annick, por su lado, también tenía su carácter, era hija de muggles y se pasaba el día encerrada en la biblioteca y jugando al Quidditch, pero no en el equipo, si no por su cuenta. Con Yania aún había cruzado un par de palabras, pero con Annick solo insultos ¿la razón? Muy simple, entre ellos se había formado una especie de competición, cuando estaban en el colegio siempre competían para ver cual de los dos sacaba la mejor nota, y lo que empezó siendo un juego acabó formando una enemistad enorme. Cuando Lily y James empezaron a salir y hasta el momento de su muerte no habían tenido más relaciones con las chicas, ambas se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero y exceptuando por las cartas y alguna visita furtiva que le hacían a Lily no sabían nada de ellas, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las pocas veces que había hablado con ellas tras la salida de Hogwarts.

-Lils, si supiera algo te lo diría, pero no tengo ni idea.

-pero… si ahora somos amigos es que ya no me llevo con ellas? y mi familia? y mi hermana? Por Merlín, Remus, creo que era mejor cuando creía que estaba en una dimensión paralela, no se que pensar, todo es muy raro.

-todo sigue igual, Lily, tu familia esta bien –mintió él mientras se dirigía a la ventana, donde el cielo nocturno ya empezaba a hacer su aparición- y Yania y Annick también.

-gracias

-no tienes que darlas

-y ¿yo? bueno la verdad es que me interesa un poco saber que hice al final, estaba dudando entre ser medimaga o profesora ¿por cual me decidí? en que trabajo?

-eso ya no puedo decirlo, lo siento –dijo Remus con la vista baja, Lily nunca llegó a ser ninguna de esas dos cosas que soñaba ser. Aún recordaba la mirada que le dedicó mientras le contaba que se metería a aurora. Por esas fechas Voldemort ya tenía mucho poder y James, Sirius y él mismo habían entrado en la orden, Lily, que para esas ya estaba con James, no quería dejarle solo y se metió también ella, aunque odiaba todo eso.

-gracias de todas formas

Remus se acercó a Lily y la abrazó con fuerza, la chica parecía necesitar también ese abrazo, porque se agarró fuerte a él, queriendo confiar en todo lo que le había dicho.

-y tu que, eh? Con que casado y con un hijo, mira nada menos. –dijo Lily sin romper el contacto, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse les interrumpió

-lo sabia! –Gritó la histérica voz de James- Remus, eres mi amigo y te doy lo que quieras �¡pero sabes que Lily es sagrada!

-trajisteis las cosas? –preguntó el licántropo cambiando de tema

�¡eh! Estoy hablando contigo!

-cállate Potter

-no estoy hablando contigo, Evans

-pero estas hablando de mi

-y tu ya podrías tener un poco más de delicadeza! Cuando me descuido ya te estas abrazando a otro

-yo puedo abrazar a quien me de la gana!

-pero bueno! Cómo te sentaría a ti que yo ahora fuera y besara a…. –preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando una víctima- a Ginny¿Cómo te sentaría?

_Eres mi padre ¡pero que ni se te pase por la cabeza! _pensó Harry mientras miraba a Ginny con un brillito en los ojos.

-pues me daría igual, potter! –gritó Lily mientras entraba en el baño de un portazo

-lo que acabamos de ver! –gritó Sirius mientras entraba en la habitación con tres bolsas de galletas en la mano¿no se lo habéis dicho? –preguntó el chico confuso al ver la cara de interés que ponía Remus

-decirnos el que? –preguntó el licántropo mientras saltaba sobre las galletas

-acabamos de averiguar como hacer para que Snape se muera de un susto!

Las caras de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, James y Sirius, que habían sido los que habían visto a Snape, se tornaron en una sonrisa traviesa, mientras recordaban a Snape.

-que paso?

-bueno… nosotros íbamos tan tranquilos hacia las cocinas cuando… -empezó James

-FLASH BACK-

-Y yo te digo que quiero galletas de chocolate –dijo Sirius mientras iba directo a la cocina y acariciaba la pera

-son mejores las de nata –opinó Harry

-y por que no las cogéis de los dos sabores? –preguntó Ginny

Ambos la miraron, Harry sonrió y la miró tan embobado como si no se hubiera enterado de nada de lo que había dicho, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Sirisu, el cual se quedó con la boca abierta mientras pensaba el mejor momento para tener la primera charla con Harry de hombre a hombre.

-cierto, muy buena idea ¿tu quieres algunas para ti, ahijadita? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Harry y Ginny le miraron en el momento, ambos con la cara roja.

-no, gracias –dijo la chica mientras se iba a donde estaban su hermano y Hermione, unos pasos más alejados, hablando con James

-ya te vale, Sirius! –gritó Harry mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar

-sobre?

-una charla hombre a hombre

-me parece que no estas capacitado para ello –opinó Harry mientras entraba en las cocinas y le pedía a Dobby unas bolsas de galletas.

-Cómo que no estoy capacitado para ello!

-pues como que no lo estás

-mira, ya tienes otra cosa en común con tu padre, a ambos os van las pelirrojas

-ahora cállate, porque como te oiga te…

-ay Harry, necesitas un cursillo del gran Sirius Black, tu tranquilo, yo haré de celestina

-mejor quédate calladito y sin hacer nada

-te puedo ayudar mucho

-no gracias

-tu padre recibió mis cursillos y mira que bien le fue –sentenció Sirius

-sirius, mi padre perdió tres dientes, su orgullo y parte de su virilidad antes de conseguir salir con mi madre

-bueno… ¡pero mira que bien le fue al final!

Recogieron las galletas que Dobby les tendía sin hacer caso a las alabanzas que este les dedicaba a ambos y salieron afuera, donde los demás seguían hablando

Se acercaron a donde estaban y juntos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la sala de los menesteres, a la que James deseaba llegar nuevamente desde que había salido, sospechando del licántropo y de Lily.

-shh! –gritó Hermione mientras les hacía una seña y todos se escondían dentro de un aula

Cerraron la puerta con delicadeza, pero dejaron un espacio para ver quien pasaba.

-maldito bicho inmundo hijo del demonio –gritaba una voz que se hacía mas fuerte a cada momento, todos lo reconocieron al momento, era Snape- te voy a asar como no dejes de patalear. Puajj! –pequeños gritos de terror se oían a cada rato, mientras se acercaba más.

Entonces lo vieron, y no pudieron evitar quedarse con los ojos abiertos. Severus Snape venía caminando con un brazo echado completamente hacia delante, y con una mirada de terror dibujada en la cara mientras miraba lo que agarraba entre los dedos, que no era otra cosa que un gatito que no debía de tener ni un mes de vida.

-miau –maulló el gatito

-ahhhggg! cállate! no hagas eso! –gritó mientras lo alejaba todavía más de sí, su brazo ya parecía de plastilina, porque lo tenía como a tres metros del cuerpo. Y entonces todos se preguntaron lo mismo ¿era masoca? Por qué no cogía la varita y llevaba al pobre gatito volando delante de él?

-miau? –repitió el gato mientras le miraba con carita de pena

-ahhh que bicho infernal! –gritó mientras lo soltaba y se ponía a temblar

El gato corrió hacia donde estaba él, pero Snape se subió a un banco mientras le tiraba al gato todo lo que encontraba a su lado

-miau? –preguntó el gato nuevamente

-profesor Snape! –la voz de Argus Filch se escuchó en todos los pasillos que llevaban a ese. El profesor descendió al momento del banco en el que estaba subiendo y miró al gato con terror, mientras trataba de conservar la compostura

-dígame, Filch –dijo Snape con la voz quebrada, mientras miraba con un odio profundo al gatito que trataba de trepar por su pierna

-ha visto usted a… ¡aquí estas, te he estado buscando todo el día

El anciano se agachó y cogió al gatito, mientras este seguía maullando y poniéndole los pelos de punta a Snape

-es que la señora Norris tuvo gatitos hace unas semanas y siempre se me escapan

-pues espero que a partir de ahora los tenga controlados, porque parece que tiene una especie de imán conmigo –declaró el hombre mientras se separaba lo máximo de Filch, que tenía a la pequeña cría entre sus brazos

-descuide, profesor, no volverá a ocurrir

-eso espero, y ahora me voy, tengo… cosas que hacer

-por supuesto, yo también, hasta mañana profesor snape, que descanse

-igualmente

Ambos hombres desaparecieron, cada uno por su lado, y nada más desaparecieron de su campo de visión los merodeadores y la nueva generación empezaron a reírse como locos.

-he tenido una idea –anunció James mientras trataba de controlar su risa histérica

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-y eso fue lo que ocurrió –terminó de contar Sirius- que Snape les tiene terror a los gatitos

Remus se echo a reír sin poder creérselo

-y que tenéis pensado? –pregunto Remus mirando a sus amigos y esperando una respuesta a lo grande

Sirius y James se miraron y sonrieron.

-así –declaró Sirius mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a James �¡taran!

Una nube de humo envolvió al chico y cuando esta se disipó James se había convertido en un precioso gatito marrón.

-a que soy el gato mas mono que habéis visto en vuestra vida? –preguntó James

-pero habla y todo? –preguntó Ron mientras se adelantaba un paso

-pues claro que hablo! –dijo la voz de James desde el suelo- oye este cuerpo es muy cómodo, tal vez me lo quede…

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y Lily, aburrida de estar encerrada en él, salió con paso rápido y sonrió al no encontrar a James en la habitación

-se fue? –preguntó esperanzada

Todos asintieron mientras se encogían de hombros, entonces Lily siguió la mirada de todos los presentes, que estaba puesta en un precioso gatito que estaba en el suelo

-y esto? –Preguntó mientras se agachaba y cogía al gato en brazos- de quien es? –preguntó mientras acariciaba al gato, que se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa y giraron la cara

-definitivo, me quedo con este cuerpo –dijo James mientras ronroneaba y se pegaba más al cuerpo de la pelirroja

-ahhhhgggg! –gritó Lily mientras lanzaba al pobre gato al otro lado de la habitación

Todos siguieron el vuelo de James con un grito de sorpresa. Menos mal que los gatos tenían siete vidas…

-lo habéis oído! –gritó Lily

-oír el que? –preguntó Sirius imitando confusión

-era potter!

-james? Dónde?

-el gato!

-Cómo va a ser james un gato!

-pero… ¿no lo oíste?

-uuyy, Evans, a mi me parece que para no estar enamorada de James piensas mucho en él

-pero si… -susurró mientras señalaba al gato. Luego se puso roja y miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, sin lugar a dudas se estaba volviendo loca

-la tengo loquita –dijo James desde el suelo

-lo ves -gritó Lily mientras señalaba al gato y se separaba de él

-la próxima vez ten más cuidado, Evans, ha dolido –aclaró James mientras se lamía una pata

-se puede saber que demonios haces así?

-si no te hubieras encerrado en el baño te habrías enterado

Por segunda vez en ese día Sirius le resumió la historia de su descubrimiento, sonriendo con las caras que ponía la pelirroja al enterarse del terror de Snape hacia los gatos.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo y se pasaron la noche comiendo galletas, hasta que no aguantaron más y se quedaron dormidos, pensando en el largo día que les esperaba mañana, sobre todo con el plan que tenían preparado para Snape.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse, Sirius y Remus fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore para hablar con el, querían pedirle si podían quedarse un par de días ahí, como excusa pondrían que el estado de Sirius lo exigía, ya que necesitaba un tiempo de descanso y estar rodeado de gente que le quería. Ya tenían toda la historia preparada. Mientras, en la habitación, todos se entretenían viendo las acrobacias que James hacía con su nuevo cuerpo de gato

-mira el lado bueno, Lily –le dijo Ginny- al menos así no ocupa tanto

-si al menos no hablara…

Sirius y Remus llamaron a la puerta del despacho del director, que ya los estaba esperando en el interior¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore siempre lo supiera todo?

-buenos días, Albus –saludaron ambos jóvenes mientras entraban en el despacho

-oh que bien que estéis aquí! Necesito hablar con ambos. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-bueno… veras Albus, queríamos pedirte un favor –dijo Remus mientras tomaba asiento

-un caramelo de limón? –ofreció el director

-no tienes de naranja? –preguntó Sirius con decepción al ver que no había ningún envoltorio naranja

-no, lo siento…

-bueno, a lo que vamos, verás Albus, queríamos pedirte un favor… ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí un par de días? Es que Sirius necesita un tiempo para estar tranquilo, y creo que este es el lugar apropiado para ello. Además las vacaciones de navidad deben estar a punto de empezar y…

-por supuesto que podéis quedaros! No hace falta que me digas más, de hecho iba a pedirte un favor a ti y justo para eso te necesitaba aquí

-y a mi no me necesitabas para nada-preguntó Sirius celoso

-no, Sirius, pero contigo también tengo que hablar

-ja! Chincha Remus, y seguro que lo que me tiene que decir a mi es mas importante

-ve lo mal que esta? Necesita toda la ayuda posible

-ya veo… –dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía- verás Remus, hoy llegara la nueva enfermera

-y Poppy?

-bueno… se ha ido a vivir con su nuevo novio y nos ha dejado

-vaya…

-esta buena la nueva enfermera? –preguntó Sirius esperanzado

-si que esta mal, sí –asintió Dumbledore mientras lo miraba con pena

-no, eso ya era de antes –dijo Remus mientras con un ademán instaba a Dumbledore a que continuara

-bueno, pues la nueva enfermera necesitará ayuda de alguien que conozca el colegio y los métodos. Y tu conoces bastante bien el campo de la medicina mágica y muggle

-claro, cuenta conmigo, la ayudaré en lo que necesite

-y que era lo que me tenías que decir a mi? –preguntó Sirius mientras jugaba con el fénix

-ah sí, hoy vendrá tu abogado

-mi abogado? yo tengo de eso?

-si, desde que yo te he buscado a uno. Se ocupará de que el Ministerio te devuelva lo que es legalmente tuyo, además tratará de conseguir la mejor remuneración posible por todo lo que has tenido que pasar

-que haría yo sin ti!

-bueno, y ahora si me disculpáis debo ir a ponerlo todo en orden, os quiero ver a ambos a las 12 en punto en el hall, llegarán sobre esa hora.

-ahí estaremos –prometió Remus mientras se levantaba.

-hasta luego! –se despidió Sirius mientras salía con su amigo del despacho.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían ido a las clases a las 9.30 en punto. Además aun tenían que pasar por sus habitaciones, ducharse y vestirse, a desayunar ya no les daba tiempo.

-oye, Evans ¿me haces un favor? –pidió James con su sonrisita gatuna

-que? –preguntó lily mientras dejaba el libro de lado

-me das un baño? Es que creo que he cogido pulgas –explicó el "chico" mientras se rascaba contra la pared

-que asco

-como que que asco? Nunca has visto un gato mas mono que yo, admítelo, hasta he llegado a dudar que la broma salga bien…

-por que?

-porque soy demasiado lindo para asustar a Snape

-sabes Potter? He tenido una idea, te voy a traer un perro, a ver que tal te lo pasas

-muy graciosa, y ahora… me das mi baño? –preguntó el chico mientras asentía

-bromeas? –Lily sacó su varita y apuntó al gatito con ella, que empezó a saltar mientras trataba de escapar, pensando que Lily le haría algo horrible- _gelius_ –gritó la chica

Entonces de la varita de Lily salió un chorro de agua que cayó directamente sobre James, que empezó a maullar como un histérico

-creo que prefería las pulgas…

Dos horas después Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron a la habitación, acompañados por alguien… Crookshanks, que venía en los brazos de Hermione y saltó al suelo como un histérico nada más ver a su nuevo compañero de juegos

-ahhhgg! –gritó James como un histérico- alejadme a esa cosa que es mas grande que yo-James comenzó a correr por la habitación mientras el gato de Hermione le perseguía, tomándoselo como un juego.

-pero como se os ocurrió traerlo? –preguntó Lily mientras cogía a James en brazos, para sorpresa de todos- esta cosa –dijo mientras señalaba al gato que descansaba en sus brazos- puede pegarle algo al pobre Crookshanks

-ehh! Que yo soy muy limpio y acabo de lavarme –se defendió James desde los brazos de la pelirroja

-tu calla, Potter

-bueno… es que Crookshanks se aburría y pensé que no estaría mal que se uniera a la broma, es un gato muy listo –explicó Hermione mientras cogía a su gato en brazos

-espero que no sea hembra, porque yo ya tengo novia y hay ciertas cosas que no estoy dispuesto a hacer –dijo James mientras lamía la mano de Lily, consiguiendo que la pelirroja le pellizcara en el lomo.

-descuida, mi gato es macho

-entonces espero que no sea gay

-Potter, no se como lo haces, pero cuando pienso que no puedes ser más tonto vienes y me demuestras lo contrario –dijo Lily mientras cambiaba el cuerpecito de James de posición

-Evans, no te voy a decir donde me acabas de tocar porque me pegarías, pero… ¿puedes volver a hacerlo?

-ahhhgg –gritó Liily mientras dejaba caer a James al suelo

Crookshanks imitó a su nuevo amigo y saltó de los brazos de Hermione. James empezó a escapar por la habitación como un histérico mientras el otro le perseguía sin dejar de maullar.

-socorro! Le he gustado –gritaba James desde el suelo, pero todos le ignoraban

-creo que ha sido buena idea –le susurró Ron a Hermione al oído con una sonrisa, mientras la morena le contestaba con la misma sonrisa a su novio, si es que eran eso

Ginny miraba a James mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, y Harry se acercó a ella por detrás.

-hoy comes conmigo? –le preguntó Harry con la cara roja

-pero no venimos a comer aquí? –dijo Ginny confundida

-bueno… si tu quieres podemos ir al Gran Comedor… y… bueno…

-si, claro, vamos juntos –aceptó Ginny mientras miraba a Harry con la misma sonrisa tonta y la cara roja

-puaj, odio a los enamorados –farfulló Lily desde el otro lado de la habitación- estoy rodeada –se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba a Ron y Hermione, que estaban cogidos de la mano y a Ginny y a Harry, que parecían dos tontos con las caras con las que se miraban.

-tu no hables –gritó James mientras seguía corriendo- que estas coladita por mi

-y donde están Remus y Sirius? –preguntó de repente Hermione, reparando en la falta de los dos merodeadores

-dijeron que tenían algo que hacer a las 12, pero no me acuerdo que era –contestó James- alguien puede agarrar a este gato salido de una vez? –gritó James desesperado

-ahora sabes lo que se siente –dijo Lily mientras encerraba a Crookshanks y a James en el baño, para que se conocieran mejor.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Remus y Sirius ya estaban hartos de esperar a que llegaran la enfermera y el abogado. Se habían pasado toda la mañana arreglando, uno el aula en el que hablaría con el abogado y el otro la enfermería, preparando las cosas para la nueva enfermera.

-tardan –informó Sirius mientras miraba el reloj, deseando irse a la sala de los menesteres con James, Lily y los demás.

-si –dijo Remus en el mismo tono impaciente, con ganas de lo mismo.

Entonces la chimenea que tenían delante empezó a chisporrotear con fuerza, las llamas crecieron y un agujero negro se formó en la parte de atrás de la chimenea. Por esta, en cuestión de segundos, aparecieron dos mujeres. Una tenía el pelo de color azul, con la tez pálida, facciones finas y llevaba un traje de dos piezas que realzaba su figura, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y una expresión de sorpresa al ver a los dos hombres que tenía delante. La otra era rubia, con el pelo un poco más corto que su amiga, de cara era un poco más morena y tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, en su cara tenía dibujada la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-sirius? –preguntó una

-remus? –casi grito la otra, con cierto tono de enfado

-annick? –gritó el merodeador con los ojos como platos y en el mismo tono de la chica

-yania? –gritó el otro sin poder ocultar una expresión de asombro

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

se acabó el capitulo! Bueno, no creíais que iba a dejar a alguno de los merodeadores soltero hasta los 60 años! Aquí todos con pareja. xD, no hay que ser malos ni desconsiderados con los pobres remus y sirius. Ahora solo falta ver quien con quien, cosa que aun no tengo muy clara… miento, lo tengo clarisimo! Bueno, en el proximo capitulo pasaran cosas muuuuuuuy interesantes, pero no digo mas porque si no os chafo la historia, asi que me callo y me pongo a contestar vuestros maravillosos rr que me han hecho muy feliz. Muchisimas gracias!

Contestación: 

**NEli Black**: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, no sabes cuanto! xD la carta de sirius a remus xDD, cierto bueno… el pobre estaba tan emocionado que no sabai ni como llamarlo xd lo del muerdago no se ni como se me ocurrio, pero mejor ni lo pienso, siempre se me ocurren estas chorradas cuando estoy haciendo el tonto por casa. T gusta lo de harry y ginny? Bien! La verdad es que no sabai muy bien como poner eso, por ahora va lento, pero es que son muchos personajes y no me puedo entretener demasiado con otras parejas, y eso que ahora llegan otras nuevas, espero que eso no te haya parecido mala idea… la verdad es que no me apetecia dejar solos a estos dos. Bueno muchas gracias nuevamente por el rr y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Maky**: hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala esta chap tambien, gracias por el rr!

**Kristin:** hola! Bueno, con este fic y sentimientos tengo un pequeño problema, los demas los puedo escribir en cualquier momento, pero para escribir estos tengo que tener el dia tonto, si no no me salen las bromas, eso es lo malo. Y claro, en epocas de examenes no es que este muy contenta, pero bueno, se hace lo q se puede. Xd bueno, la reaccion de remus ya viste, el pobre creia q era coña y no era para menos, claro. Muchas gracias por el rr y ojala este chap tambien te haya gustado

**Ludakeys:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado xD. La sigo lo mas pronto que puedo, lo prometo, se que a veces tardo un poquito, pero es que todo el mund esta en mi contra, cuando tengo el chap escrito y listo para subir mi ordenador es el unico en todo el mundo que no puede conectarse a fanfiction, creeme ya me ha pasado muchas veces, no te lo recomiendo. xD un beso y gracias!

**REvita Localis Potter:** hola! Igualemtne feliz año, aunque creo que llego un poco mucho muy tarde, pero bueno… lo q cuenta es la intencion xD. Xd lo del muerdago, a james ya es difícil que se le pase por la cabeza, pero a mi ni te cuento, se me ocurrio hace mucho y no sabia donde meterlo, y dudaba entre en este fic o el d sentimientos, pero bueno… ya se vera en el otro xd. No tienes ni para un raton? Dios mio te lo regalo yo! Pobrecilla, aunq mejor yo no hablo q no tngo ni para pipas. Como te pudiste acordar de mi x la cancion de antes muerta q sencilla? Q horror, snif snif, me deprimo. Yo tambien tuve que aguantarla muchas veces, y casi me da algo d tanto escucharla ¡incluso tuve una pesadilla con la niña y los puñeteros abanicos, que me perseguian por los pasillos de mi colegio, y yo corria pero al musica sonaba por los altavoces, ahhgg aun se me ponen los pelso de punta cada vez qe lo pienso, q trauma. Dile a tu primita que mejor se este quietecita, no vaya a ser… xd tu cuidala xq antes d q te descuides la tienes en el proximo eurojunior. Xd bueno, yo cuando estuve sin ordenador tambien pase por esa etapa de prueba y fue horrible, puff, entre eso y la pesadilla casi me tiro x la ventana. Xdd yo no me imagino a siruis con taparrabos xd y a dumbledore prefiero no hacerlo puajjjj menuda pasa xdd. Otro beso para ti! Hasta pronto y ojala te haya gustado el chap.

**moony sexy and ginny hoshmanh** : hola! Muchas gracias! No sabes la illusion que me hizo eso de que podia escribir un libro xD merlin te oiga! Porque creo que no hay nada que me gustaria mas. Y descuida que el fic no lo dejo, nunca! Me gusta demasiado, y me lo paso genial escribiendolo. La "mama" de harry aun no aparece, pero tranquila que la metere pronto, y el nombre aun no lo he pensado, pero tendre tu petición en cuenta, un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Andrea-Black**: holas! Cierto, mucho sin recibir un rr tuyo en este fic snif snif, pero bueno… como se q lo lees y t gusta te perdono ¡pero solo por ser tu! Q lo sepas. xD buufff calla! No me recuerdes, tuve un problemon con eso, para no liarla con eso d harry y q se descubriera la verdad, casi me da algo, em pase una semana pensando, q caos. Pero bueno… al final se soluciono bastante bien. Harry hijo de remus xDD oye nunca se sabe… buff, ojala qde bien a ver q pasa.. ahora le tngo q buscar una madre, xq si no la termino de liar, aunq ya estoy en busca de candidatas, yo soy la primera, pero me parece q lo voy a tner un poco difícil. Sirius se merece estar con james y mucho mas, y remsu tambien, todos juntso y con la nueva generacion, asi me gusta. Tienes toda la razon del mundo, yo desde luego no se como lily se pudo aguantar tanto, yo no resisitiria nada d nada. Bueno, por ahora dumbledore no sabe nada, o parece q no lo sabe, pero cuanto mas tarde se enteren mejor, asi tnemos mas tiempo para reirnos con todos estos. T gusta hermine harry? Si? Yo nunca lei nada d ellos, pero no se… no me pegan mucho, a mi me pgan mas hermione y ron, pero bueno, q para gustos hay colores. El ron y hermione ya esta, d capitulos anteriores, solo q ahora tngo q recalcarlo mas. Xd yo tambien me despido ya, q si no me da timepo a subir y todo eso, muchas gracias por tu rr y muchas gracias! Hasta pronto

**Anna-Black 22**: hola! Nop, xd esta vez no has sido la primera xd, me alegro mucho q t haya gustado, haceros reir es mi mision principal xD pues remus ya viste, pobrecillo, no sbia ni dond estaba xd. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Armelle Potter**: holas! Muchas gracias por recomendarle el fic! De verdad! El one-shot… bueno, se que os debo uno, porque hice dos en uno, pero descuida que tratare de hacer uno nuevo cuando antes, ahora solo tengo que pensar cual… humm… no se me ocurre nada! Tengo que poner a trabajar la mente, espero no qmar nada xd un beso y muchas gracias!

**Eleanor Black:** hola! Nueva lectora si no me equivoco! Genial! Me encanta tener gente nueva por aquí xD pobrecillo, a remus casi le da algo… xdd pobrecillo. Muchas gracias por el rr un beso y hasta pronto!

**Isabella Riddle:** holas! Creo que tengo q hacer un cursillo por correspondencia para aprender a escribir riddle, xq siempre lo escribo mal ¡ni q fuera tan difícil! Xd como crooshans.. tuve que ir 23 veces al libro. Xd, cierto, ahroa remus es papa, xdd pobrecillo, si no se muere al ver a james y a lily se muere al saber eso. Xd. Muchas gracias opr el rr y un beso muy fuerte!

**Paula-malfoy:** hola! Xd cierto, sirius bailando, para upa d cabeza. Bueno, yo creo que sirius ya estaba loco d antes, pero un poco mas si q esta, pobrecillo, es q azkaban le afecto mucho, como dice remus. Muchas gracias por el rr y cierto, ya hablamos x el mail. Un beso!

**Marie Ann:** hola! Cierto arriba james, lily y los merodeadores! xD todos arriba menso peter, puaj rata asqrosa. Muchas gracias por el rr, ojala te haya gustado el chap!

**Susiblack:** hola! Me alegro q te haya gustado, ojala este chap también xd un beso y gracais por el rr!

**Asharia-hatake:** puff cu, me duele la gargante, estoy fatal, no puedo hablar, ahhhh q dolor! Ya no se ni q tomar, y tngo hambre y me duele al tragar, q trauma. Cierto, al chino ya no volvemos, yo creo q nus ya no vuelve en su vida"! xd, x cierto me olvide llamara maria para lo d la acadmia tia yo cada dia estoy peor con mi cabeza, q no doy! Pienso y sale humo, q horror. Un beso y hasta pronto

**josesita:** holas! Xdd ya se te ve emocionada xD y me encanta q lo estes xq eso significa q t gusta la historia. Espero q este chap tambien te haya gustado y no tengas ganas de matarme ni nada x el estilo, xq últimamente he recibido muchas amenazas de muerte, incluso he contratado dos guardaespaldas, xd, un beso y muchas gracias!

**Boni:** hola! Me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el chap anterior, la verdad es q a mi no me habia convencido demasiado, xD. Bueno… eso de q el chap es real �¡que venga rowling y lo lea! Xdd. Cierto, tu mejor deja ahí a tu novio contigo, xD he recibido mucha amenzas últimamente y estoy acojonada xDD me parece q tienes al pobre un poco explotado, pero asi me gusta '�¡dominacion femenina!xDD, todos los novios deberian ser iguales. Duermes 12 horas diarias? Wow y como lo haces? Xq yo aunq me duerma a las 3 d la mañana me levanto a las 9 como muy tarde. Xdd a mi una vez me despertaron lanzandome agua a la cabeza y no te lo recomiendo q frio pasas… xd a mi tambien se me estropea mucho el ordenador, asi q tranquila q lo entiendo perfectamente xD. Okis! Pues me siento muy alagada con eso d q no me amenaces, xd, espero q este tambien se merezca el q no lo hagas un beso y hasta pronto!

**Johana**: hola! Me alegro mucho, muchas gracias d verdad. xD siento haber tardado en subir, pero es q las clases son un rollo, y mi hermano no ayuda (es que se compro un juego nuevo de ordnador y el pobre no me dja en paz ni un momento, solo le falta cogerme la silla y tirarme d ella) xd un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr!

**Amsp14:** hola! Como ves hoy me puse en plan escribir y publicar a lo rapido. Ya vi q actualizaste hoy lo leo sin falta, sorry x no haber podido ayer! Cierto, lily esta apuntito, pero se resiste con ganas, quiere matar a james d un disgusto. Si bueno..harry y ginny son todo lo contrario a james y a lily, aunq sirius ya esta intntando hacer d las suyas. Asi q ya elegiste historias favoritas! Xdd pues me alegro mucho, exceptuando vuelve acertamos en todas. Xd un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias! Oye x cierto t importa si t agrego al mail? Es q tngo muchas ganas d hablar contigo, xq siempre nos estamos leyendo pero nunca hemos hablado. Hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan:** nas nena! xD a mi me estais volviendo loca con lo de los capitulos largos y cortos, a este paso voy a escribir una Biblia d largo. Xd un beso y gracias!

**Paula Yemeroly:** holas! Xd lo dl muerdago es uno d mis sueños frustrados, pero solo si es con alguno d los merodeadores (obvaimetne peter no esta incluido) o con draco xDD. Si t digo la verdad ya se me acabo la inspiración y no se q poner en lo d xq se enfadaron, tngo una idea, pero es q a lo mejor si la pongo lo lio todo todavía mas, xd, un beso mucha gracias y hasta pronto!

**Chloe-black-potter:** hola! Me alegro mucho d q t gustara! xDD, ojala este chap tambien, muchas gracias por el rr, un beso y hasta pronto!

**BelleRadcliffBlack:** hola! Antes que nada siento muchisimo lo de que no conteste tu rr, pero es que te juro que no lo encuentro! Lo llevo buscando todo el dia en el otro fic y no lo vi x ningun sitio ¿estas segura d q me lo djaste? Xq o eso o es q fanfiction me odia tanto q ni me dja leer los rr. Ya puse un anuncio en todos mis fics pidiendo disculpas x si mi habia olvidado d otro, pero en serio q lo busq x todas partes y no lo tnia snif snif snif, no te enfades conmigo, xfa. Y como q no voy a escribir! Yo no djo este fic a no ser q me muera, me gusta demasiado. Bueno, lo d la ropa interior es q como ya lo habia dicho en el otro sitio pues para poner un flash back d otra cosa xd me encantan los flash back en este fic, siempre q puedo meto uno, bueno, xdd lily se resistio, flaqueo al final pero aguanto como una campeona. Bueno ginny y harry xDD no creo q qdn como amigos solo xD nunca se sabe, desde leugo con cho no termina! Xd un beso y gracias por tu rr, y nuevamente siento lo dl otro snif snif.

**Amanda:** hola! Nueva lectora si no me equivoco! Bien! Me encanta q se una gente nueva! xdD bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el rr, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado, ojala este chap tambien un beso!

**Lucero**: hola! Xdd muchas gracias! Ojala este tambien te haya gustado. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Maga y angls**: hola! Lectora nueva si no me equivoco! xDD bienvenidas! Xdd muchas gracias, ojala este chap tambien os haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Sirius? –preguntó una

Remus? –casi grito la otra, con cierto tono de enfado

Annick? –gritó el merodeador con los ojos como platos y en el mismo tono de la chica

Yania? –gritó el otro sin poder ocultar una expresión de asombro

Los dos chicos y las dos chicas se quedaron parados delante de la chimenea, mirándose como si no se reconocieran.

no me digas que tu vas a ser la enfermera a la que le voy a tener que enseñar –gritó Remus rojo de ira mientras señalaba a Annick

ja! Y tu que se supone que me vas a enseñar a mi? –contestó la otra con voz fría

tu vas a ser mi abogada? –preguntó Sirius con la vista baja

eso parece… -contestó Yania en el mismo tono, con la vista también clavada en el suelo.

ven conmigo, Dumbledore nos ha dejado una clase –invitó Sirius mientras con un ademán le enseñaba a la chica el camino

grr, lo mismo digo, y deprisita! –instó Remus mientras iba hacia la enfermería, pasando de Annick

me se el camino, imbecil –gritó la chica mientras le adelantaba

no empecemos como en el colegio!

estamos en el colegio, Lupin

pero ya no tenemos 15 años!

tu mentalidad no dice lo mismo!

no soy yo el que esta corriendo para ver quien llega antes a la enfermería

reconócelo, Lupin, siempre he sido mejor que tu, y las cosas no cambian ahora

pues no eres tu la que me va a dar clases a mi sobre medicina

alto ahí, amiguito, tu a mi no me vas a dar clases de nada, solo tienes que explicarme donde están las cosas en la enfermería y luego largarte

eres insoportable

y tu imbécil, así que cállate

Su discusión continuó hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, y ahí aún continuó un buen rato mas, como siempre que estaban juntos.

Mientras, unas clases más allá……………………………………………

es aquí –dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta e invitaba a entrar a la chica

bien, pues será mejor que empecemos –opinó Yania mientras se sentaba en una silla. Sirius la imitó y se sentó en frente de ella

he de confesar que me ha sorprendido bastante que hayas aceptado ser mi abogada, creí que no querrías volver a verme

no sabía que tu ibas a ser mi cliente

y si lo hubieras sabido, habrías aceptado?

no

sigues tan amable como siempre

ya ves… tu me haces ser mejor persona

suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres…

empezamos? –Preguntó Yania mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía actitud de trabajo- he pensado que podíamos empezar redactando un informe con todas las propiedades que te quitaron, así te las devolverían en el momento, luego nos ocuparemos del dinero por los daños físicos y mentales que te caus…

fueron muchos… aun recuerdo a los dementores acercándose a mi todas las noches –Sirius hablaba con la mirada clavada en la mesa, esperando que esas palabras produjeran el efecto esperado en Yania, la chica se calló mientras Sirius hablaba. El moreno sonrió al ver a la chica, pero oculto su sonrisa

imagino que tuvo que ser muy duro

no sabes cuanto, y todo por algo que yo no había hecho… -el chico enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, ocultando su cara. Yania, un poco incómoda, se levantó y arrastró su silla hasta colocarse al lado de Sirius, con cierto titubeo colocó su manos sobre la espalda del chico, mientras él se abrazaba a ella con una sonrisa- recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? –preguntó de repente, haciendo que Yania levantara la cabeza de repente ¡como iba a olvidarlo!

si… si… claro –balbuceó ella mientras se levantaba y se separaba un poco

yo he vivido con ese recuerdo todo este tiempo –confesó él con la mirada fija en la chica

mejor volvemos al trabajo, si?

Sirius sonrió al ver su cara colorada y la siguiente hora se la pasó escuchándola, aunque poco se enteró de lo que decía, porque no podía despegar la mirada de ella por más que lo intentara.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El gran comedor estaba lleno de gente, los alumnos de todas las casas conversaban con sus compañeros, seguramente de los planes de las próximas vacaciones de navidad que estaban a punto de comenzar. En la mesa de Gryffindor, un poco más alejados del resto de los alumnos, estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, comiendo en silencio. A pesar de estar los cuatro juntos era como estar de dos en dos, porque Ron y Hermione estaban en su mundo diciéndose tonterías al oído que ni Harry ni Ginny querían oír, y estos dos, por su lado, estaban que no sabían si hablarse, o callarse, así que optaban por mirarse en silencio y sonreírse de vez en cuando.

es verdad! –saltó de repente Hermione, rompiendo el momento mágico de las dos parejas- y que vamos a hacer nosotros en Navidad, porque viendo como están las cosas no podemos irnos

yo desde luego no me voy –informó Harry negando ávidamente con la cabeza

ni yo –dijo Ginny

Ron le mandó una mirada a su hermana y luego otra Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados pasó la mirada de uno a otro, sus celos estaban descontrolados.

yo tampoco me voy –dijo el pelirrojo

pues entonces yo también me quedo, pero ¿Qué le vamos a decir a tus padres? Lily está deseando irse

es verdad –asintió Ginny con preocupación- además es que aunque quisiéramos devolverles no podríamos, porque no sabemos como, y si se lo decimos a Dumbled…

pero tenemos a Remus y a Sirius –recordó Harry- en caso de que hubiera algún problema podemos preguntarles a ellos, además no creo que mi madre tenga tantas ganas de irse como parece

yo no estaría tan seguro –replicó Ron mientras comía un poco más de lo que había en su plato

otra cosa… -dijo Hermione mientras alejaba un poco de ella su plato y miraba a todos los presentes- he tenido una idea que no estaría de mas probar

de que se trata? –preguntaron los demás con curiosidad

creo que tus padres necesitan un empujoncito, la verdad es que aun dudo como consiguió tu padre conquistar a Lily, porque de verdad que se las tuvo que ingeniar muy bien… -todos asintieron- de todas formas con los consejos de Sirius tu no naces, así de claro –la mirada de Harry se paseó por todos los presentes y luego se clavó en Hermione, deseoso de oír su idea- he pensado que tal vez nosotros podíamos hacer algo…

como por ejemplo? –preguntó Ginny- sería demasiado difícil hacer entender algo a James y que Lily tragara…, se odian!

que se van a odiar! –dijo Ron con un ademán desechando la idea de Ginny- yo me comportaba igual con Hermione y en el fondo…. –su cara se tiñó de un potente rojo, como el de su pelo- bueno… que no me caía tan mal

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y una patada cariñosa por debajo de la mesa

Hermione cuenta! Qué tenías pensado?

pues lo típico, una película romántica… no mejor de terror, dejarlos solos, una cenita a la luz de las velas, Lily no se resistirá a eso

una que? –preguntó Ron confuso, había oído hablar a su padre sobre esas cosas, pero de ahí a saber lo que eran había un trecho.

una película, es como… bueno da igual, ya lo verás –dijo Hermione, explicarle algo a Ron era cosa inútil.

tu crees que funcionará? –preguntó Ginny por todos

bueno… por intentarlo que no quede, esta noche, cuando terminen la estúpida broma, vosotros iros con ellos y Ginny y yo nos quedaremos a prepararlo todo, bueno, si te parece bien, claro

si si, por mi no hay problema –asintió Ginny

si necesitáis ayuda –se ofrecieron Harry y Ron al unísono, pero luego recordaron algo "broma, snape, jejejeje"- mejor no contéis con nosotros.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto, Lily y James hacían tiempo, esperando que terminaran las clases de la tarde para poder reunirse con los demás y poner a prueba su "bromilla inofensiva", James casi no podía controlarse con lo excitado que estaba.

sácame de aquí, Evans! Ya he tenido suficiente! –gritó el gato una vez tras otra mientras arañaba la puerta del baño

cállate, y déjame en paz

que me ayudes te he dicho!

y yo te he dicho que te calles!

plasta

tonto

imbecil

arrrggg

enserio, por favor, soy claustrofóbico, me estoy ahogando!

de verdad? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa ¡al fin se deshacía de Potter!

socorro Evans, me estoy desesperando

pobrecillo, ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti

sacameeeeeeeeeeee

he perdido la llave

Evans, esta puerta no tiene llave, solo tienes que girar el pomo!

recuerda que aquí fuera está el gato de Hermione, no creo que te apetezca cruzarte con él

bueno, cógeme en el colo y así no hay problema

ja!

sabes que podría denunciarte por esto?

permíteme que lo dude, además como gato lo tienes un poco difícil

ábreme!

soy alérgica a los gatos

pues estas ahí con ese gato naranja y no te escucho estornudar

bueno, me corrijo, le tengo alergia a los gatos que se apellidan Potter

pues me cambio el nombre, pero ábreme!

Después de media hora en la que James no paró de gritar como si lo estuvieran matando Lily se decidió y abrió la puerta. Nada más hacerlo el gatito salió del baño y enseguida Crookshanks corrió hasta donde estaba él

socorro! –gritó desesperado mientras emprendía la nueva huída

que conste que te había avisado

Evansssssss, ayúdame

me parece que eres demasiado dependiente

socorrooooooo

Lily fue hacia donde estaba James, este se irguió sobre las patas traseras, extendiendo las patas hasta los brazos de la pelirroja, pero esta se dirigió hasta donde estaba el gato de Hermione y le cogió a él en el colo.

pero bueno! –gritó James desde el suelo mientras miraba como Crookshanks se acurrucaba en el pecho de Lily y ronroneaba

La pelirroja se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó con el gato en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba el lomo cogió uno de los libros que Hermione le había traído y trató de tranquilizarse con una lectura.

te imaginas que ese gato fuera en realidad un hombre? Estarías acariciando a un desconocido! –gritó James con el pelo erizado mientras trataba de subir al sofá

si de verdad es un hombre, espero que sea guapo y que se transforme ya

si hombre! Y una porra!

anda, Potter, vete a buscar ratones

Evans! Suelta a ese gato ahora mismo

o si no que? Me arañas? –preguntó con sorna

James entrecerró los ojos, pero Lily ni cuenta se dio. Al cabo de un rato, en el que James desistió en sus intentos de trepar hasta el sofá y defender lo que era suyo, la puerta se abrió, y Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación.

te encuentras bien, Remus? –preguntó James con preocupación al ver la cara de su amigo, que venía roja de rabia

si! –gritó el aludido mientras se tiraba sobre la cama y le daba un puñetazo a la almohada

es que Remus ha recuperado a su enemiga de la infancia –explicó Sirius tratando de contenerse la risa

esta aquí Annick! –gritó Lily mientras se incorporaba y pisaba sin querer a James- uy, lo siento Potter, pero siempre estás en el lugar en el que no debes

miau –susurró James mientras se lamía la cola

donde esta Annick? –preguntó Lily volviendo al tema importante

Annick? –dijo Sirius haciéndose el despistado- Qué Annick?

Annick! Mi amiga! Que otra Annick conoces!

pues a muchas, y profundamente

cerdo! Donde esta Annick?

aquí no ha venido Annick –dijo Remus, tratando de arreglar la metedura de pata de su amigo- Sirius hablaba de la nueva enfermera, que es la tía más pesada, idiota y estúpida que he conocido en mi vida. ¡y no es inteligente! –gritó Remus rojo de la rabia.

no me creo ni una palabra, donde esta Annick, además ella hablaba igual de ti, así que se de sobra que es ella

que Annick no esta aquí!

Lily se quedó en silencio y miró para todos lados, luego asintió con pesar y se sentó en el sofá.

será mejor que empecemos, no? –gritó James desde el suelo- soy alérgico al pelo de los gatos, achiiiiiiiiiis

desde cuando? –preguntó Sirius confuso

y yo que se! Desde que no paro de estornudar todo el día

bueno, pues al chollo –anunció Remus mientras iba hacia el centro de la habitación y se reunía con sus amigos- nueva generación, venid para aquí, señoritas, únansenos!

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se acercaron a los merodeadores con curiosidad, pero Lily lo hizo con terror, a saber que nueva tortura le tenían preparada

Los dos chicos se agacharon hasta llegar a la altura de James, luego le hicieron un gesto a los demás para que los imitaran, y así hicieron, hasta que acabaron de cuclillas todos en el suelo, esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

bien, esta misión es muuuy difícil –empezó Sirius hablando en tono solemne- debemos interceptar a Snape en las mazmorras, y de ahí que no se escape, luego el chivo espiatorio…

quien? –preguntó Ron confuso

yo! Ese soy yo! –gritó Remus emocionado- es que yo fui el que se encargó de apuntar el recorrido y el horario de Snape –explicó con una sonrisa de triunfo- eso seguro que la nueva enfermera no habría sido capaz de hacerlo! –gritó con odio reprimido.

si si, como iba diciendo… -carraspeó para hacerse notar- bien, luego, nuestro Rufus…

Rufus? –interrumpió Ron

deja de interrumpirme! –gritó Sirius con la vena de la frente sobresaliéndole

Rufus soy yo! –gritó desde el suelo James saltando alegremente y moviendo la cola- es que dice Sirius que si me llaman James en vez de matarle del susto lo matamos de la impresión, y entonces no tiene gracia, yo no lo he entendido, pero si Canuto dice que es así, pues así es.

Todos se intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron, James y Lily, que eran los únicos que no lo cogieron, miraron hacia otro lado y retomaron la conversación cuando Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra.

como iba diciendo, y esta vez sin interrupciones, por favor.

solo quería entenderlo bien –trató de explicarse Ron

he dicho que nada de interrupciones!

perdón, perdón, ya me callo

es que Sirius se emociona cuando discursea –explicó Remus

discursea? Esa palabra existe? –preguntó Hermione mientras buscaba en su diccionario mental la palabra

yo creo que si, pero si no sin lugar a dudas deberían de haberla inventado –opinó Remus asintiendo.

preguntadle a Evans, recuerdo que una vez fui a la biblioteca y estaba leyendo en el ficdionario –dijo James

uno, se dice diccionario, no ficdionario, y dos, no lo estaba leyendo, estaba haciendo los deberes, los cuales deberías haber hecho tu

por que iba a hacerlos? A mi siempre me los dejaba Clarisse, y espero que me los siga dejando

Clarisse? –Preguntó LIly, más bien gritó- por que te dejaba los deberes?

celosa? –preguntó James con una sonrisa y moviendo la cola con júbilo

celosa no, enfadada, como puede ser tan tonta de dejarle los deberes a un vago como tu?

si si… esos son celos, que yo los huelo a distancia

Nadie de los reunidos parecía notar el humo que salía por las orejas de Sirius, que se había sentado en el suelo y estaba cruzado de brazos, y hasta oír una enorme disculpa no se movería de donde estaba

ejem… -carraspeó Harry para hacer notar a los presentes la situación de su padrino, que miraba por la ventana con la cabeza bien alta, en pose ofendida

Los demás siguieron la mirada de Harry y se callaron al momento.

venga, Sirius, termina! –animó Remus, que estaba emocionadísimo.

………

venga, hombre, que no es para ponerse así

…..

anda, sirius…

….

sirius black! Termina!

……..

esta bien, entonces lo haré yo –dijo Remus, que llevaba toda su vida deseando recitar uno de esos estúpidos discursos

un poquito de por favor! Ese es mi trabajo! –Gritó Sirius mientras volvía a su posición de antes- como iba diciendo… interceptamos a Snape, Rufus se le echa encima y le dice unas cuantas chorradas, maúllale, y si puedes aráñale.

no os paséis –advirtió Lily, que conocía muy bien las bromas de esos tres, había sido víctima de la mitad de ellas.

cuando Snape salga corriendo como un histérico, Remus y yo estaremos en el lado contrario esperando para sacarle la foto sin que nos vea. El quisquilloso se va a poner las botas!

y la comunidad mágica también!

jejeje, no puedo esperar a que llegue el momento

pues tienes suerte, porque solo faltan 5 minutos

y nosotros mientras donde estaremos? –preguntó Lily

tu, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron, ya que sois los más novatos estaréis dentro del aula que queda en frente, desde ahí lo podréis ver todo

nosotras no vamos –avisó Hermione señalándose a sí misma y a Ginny, que asintió a su lado

por que?

es que tenemos que… preparar un trabajo para mañana, por cierto, os importa si lo preparamos aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja a James y a Lily

claro, ningún problema, aunque no os acerquéis demasiado a las cosas de Potter, tiene pulgas.

yo no tengo pulgas, soy un gato muy limpio

pero si hace cinco minutos te estabas quejando! –gritó Lily

pero eso era para que me rascaras –explicó James ganándose un golpe de la pelirroja

bueno, pues nosotros será mejor que vayamos yendo, Snape debe estar a punto de salir de su despacho

Todos se levantaron, menos Hermione y Ginny, que se quedaron mirando a un lado y a otro, pensando la mejor manera de decorarlo todo. Cuando los demás se fueron se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la sala de los menesteres, así que solo tuvieron que salir, pensar en lo que querían que hubiera dentro, y abrir la puerta. Y Tachan! Todo listo, ahora solo faltaba la película, y de eso tenía Hermione en la habitación de su colección particular. Después de dejarlo todo listo (cosa que solo tardó 30 minutos), fueron a las cocinas a tomarse un chocolate caliente, y es que no había nada como un buen tazón de chocolate después de una dura jornada de trabajo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry y Ron caminaban delante de todo, mirando hacia todos lados mientras bajaban por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, el olor a humedad ya era muy notable, así que cada vez tenían que andar con más cautela para no cruzarse con algún Slytherin, afortunadamente Ron y Harry se acordaban de donde estaba la sala común de las serpientes y como el despacho de Snape estaba justo por el otro lado no había problema. Sirius y Remus iban detrás, lo más alejados posible de Ron y Harry, y de Lily y James, que iban detrás, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, discutiendo, como siempre, ya que los merodeadores habían obligado a Lily a que llevara a James en el colo.

y que tal con Annick? –preguntó Sirius con sorna a su amigo.

no me lo recuerdes, como puede existir una tía tan pesada sobre la faz de la tierra?

veo que sigues tan coladito por ella como en el colegio

a mi nunca me gustó Annick! Y nunca me va a gustar! Y no vuelvas a decirlo

si, lo que tu digas

y tu con Yania?

Sirius miró a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara

dame dos días.

me parece que vas a necesitar dos años –se burló Remus

jajajja como se nota que no conoces la historia!

que historia?

nada nada… tu sigue en tu mundo de ignorancia

cuentamelo!

eh…. Deja que piense…. –Sirius puso pose pensativa, con la mano sujetando el mentón y la vista clavada en el techo de piedra- no

venga, Sirius, que pasó?

nada nada….

no me dejes así!

shhh, Snape anda por aquí cerca! –susurró de repente Sirius, haciendo que todo el mundo se girara

como lo sabes? –preguntaron todos con interés, mientras miraban hacia todos lados

porque huele a grasa quemada

Se escondieron dentro de un aula, esperando a que pasara Snape y así poder colarse en su despacho. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el profesor de pociones pasó tranquilamente, con paso pausado y la mirada curiosa, hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

James, desde el suelo, comenzó a dar saltos y a gritar emocionado para que abrieran la puerta, deseoso de comenzar su broma. Sirius y Remus se pusieron las manos delante de la boca para que no se escuchara su risa y soltaron a James. Luego, cuando Snape ya había pasado de largo, salieron ambos, tenían que dar toda la vuelta a la torre para aparecer por delante y hacerle la foto.

Harry, Ron y Lily salieron con James y siguieron un poco al profesor de pociones, que silbaba con despreocupación mientras jugaba en la mano con su varita.

Evans! –susurró James desde el suelo- dame suerte!

suerte –dijo ella

no, mujer, así no, un besito!

idiota! –gritó Lily

Snape, que escuchó el grito, se paró en seco, pensando que alguno de sus alumnos estaba cerca. Los demás también pararon en seco mientras se miraban unos a otros con terror, como Snape los descubriera se armaría la gorda, además Lily estaba con ellos, así que descubriría lo que habían hecho. Pero el profesor de pociones, pensando que el grito había sido producto de su imaginación y al no percibir la sensación de peligro siguió caminando con la misma despreocupación.

ahora! –instó Harry a su padre mientras le daba un empujoncito.

El gato soltó un gruñido y salió corriendo detrás del profesor de pociones.

James se acercó con cuidado a Snape, procurando que el hombre no notara su presencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a morderle el pantalón. El Slytherin paró en seco, temeroso de mirar hacia abajo porque sabía lo que se encontraría. James notó como el cuerpo de snape se tensaba, así que decidió darle el toque final al asunto:

miiiiaaauuuu! –gritó tan fuerte que el maullido pareció irreal

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó Snape horrorizado mientras corría en la dirección en la que estaban escondidos Lily, Harry y Ron, tratando de controlar su risa, labor bastante complicada.

La cara de Snape se había convertido en una cosa extraña, todo menos en una cara, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su boca estaba medio abierta, en una mueca digna de la foto que le sacarían Sirius y Remus. Sus manos se movían sin parar, como si estuviera espantando moscas. Y su voz, normalmente grave y profunda, se había convertido en un chirrido agudo que espantaría hasta al propio Voldemort. Y de repente todo se detuvo. Snape se paró en seco, unos pasos antes de llegar a donde estaban Lily, Harry y Ron; James, que no podía con lo que acababa de ver se había parado y ahora estaba rodando por el suelo, tratando de controlar.

ahora le da un jamacuco (desmayo) –dijo Lily con preocupación

no caerá esa breva –rió Ron mientras miraba a su profesor

James, un poco más repuesto, avanzó con cautela hacia el hombre, temiendo que le diera una patada o algo así. Snape se giró y lo apuntó con la varita, en su cara se percibía un rictus de locura que asustó al gato, que se echó hacia atrás temiendo el Avada Kedavra de su excompañero.

maldito gato pulgoso. ¡¡desgraciado! –gritó loco de ira y terror mientras levanta su varita y se preparaba para lanzar un conjuro- esto va por todas las veces que me arañaste, maullaste y me…

yo no fui, lo juro! –gritó James desde el suelo como acto reflejo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las patas, desde luego esto había sido mala idea.

Snape se quedó parado en el sitio, con la varita en alto, ¿¿los gatos hablaban?

miauuuuuuuuu –gritó James mientras saltaba sobre el profesor, aprovechando la confusión de este.

Snape se echó hacia atrás y tropezó consigo mismo, hasta el punto de caer con James sobre él.

El profesor miró con profundo terror al gato que se recostaba sobre su pecho, mirándolo de una forma extraña. con rapidez James acercó sus patas a la cara de Snape y comenzó a sobarle las mejillas mientras le echaba la lengua. El profesor estaba completamente exhausto, no sabía lo que pensar, ¿desde cuando un gato hacía esas cosas? Se levantó de un salto, tan rápido que pisó su túnica y volvió a caerse, las risas de Harry, Ron y Lily llamaron su atención y miró en la dirección en la que ellos estaban escondidos, de repente lo entendió todo, seguro que ese gato no era un gato, si no algún hechizo. Se levantó airado y, esta vez cuidando de no pisarse la túnica, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los Gryffindors, James, temiendo que les descubrieran, se metió entre los pies de Snape, haciendo que el profesor tropezara nuevamente.

Harry y Ron se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Snape no tardaría en descubrirles, así que con sus varitas transformaron las velas que iluminaban el lugar en gatos que a un grito de ambos chicos saltaron sobre le profesor. Snape comenzó a gritar como un loco y salió corriendo, pero de repente se paró y se giró.

que trauma tendrá este con los gatos? –preguntó Lily tratando de controlar su risa. Pero ni Harry ni Ron le hicieron caso, porque ambos estaban más preocupados mirando a James, que no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¡volvía a ser humano!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

holaaa! Siento el retraso! Lo siento de veras, pero es que estas tres semanas las he tenido a tope de examenes y no he podido escribir nada, sorry! Tambien perdonadme que el capitulo sea tan sumamente malo, pero es que la inspiración la agote con las clases, espero que vuelva pronto. De todas formas en el proximo capitulo que será la cena y todo eso pues espero que quede mejor, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, prometido! Perdonadme tambien que no conteste los rr, pero es que queria ver si me daba tiempo a escribir algo mas y asi ya subo hoy. Muchas gracias a: **lyfe potter, Antonieta, Josesita Black, silmarwen754, amsp14, Armelle Potter, Maky, Lily-cPotter, Andrea Black, asheley malfoy :p, Boni, clhoe black potter, Kristin, Revita Localis potter, maga y angls, NEli Black, Angel Miaka 1, Paula Yemeroly, Andyta Loupy, Paula malfoy, pupi-chan, vinnesa, sam radcliffe, Lilychan, Rodew, lunalokis, Ginny Potter W, lalocadelbarrio, Arabella Fig Black, Dammy, Kittyen, NIevs-LkB, Manuel **muchas gracias! Y bienvenidos a los nuevos/as! Perdón por ser tan pesada! Un beso hasta pronto!


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

_-que trauma tendrá este con los gatos? –preguntó Lily tratando de controlar su risa. Pero ni Harry ni Ron le hicieron caso, porque ambos estaban más preocupados mirando a James, que no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¡Volvía a ser humano!_

mierda –masculló Harry entre dientes mientras miraba a su padre, que no se daba cuenta de nada

que ocurre? –preguntó Lily extrañada por el grito de Harry.

mira a James! Vuelve a ser humano!

vaya! Y yo que creía que se había transformado en trol ¿antes era igual de feo? –mintió ella mientras lo señalaba, en realidad estaba encantada de volver a verlo, porque aunque lo había negado le había echado mucho de menos.

que hacemos? –gritó un asustado Ron mientras miraba con horror como Snape se giraba y miraba a James con una mueca de extrañeza.

no se, tal vez podamos… -empezó Harry

quien eres tu? –preguntó Snape mirando con extrañeza a James y buscando por el suelo al gato, pero tratando de ocultar su miedo.

demasiado tarde –se lamentó Harry mientras cogía su varita y pensaba en algún hechizo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguno, la presión no era buena compañera en los momentos difíciles.

James, que seguía en el suelo espatarrado de la risa, se giró para buscar a alguien que estuviera detrás de él, porque con alguien tenia que estar hablando Snape, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo se miró las manos, que volvían a tener 5 dedos y ya no tenían pelo, además ya no notaba la molesta cola. Se levantó del suelo en actitud nerviosa, Snape, al comprobar que había sido víctima de una broma por un joven al que no conocía de nada estaba comenzando a ponerse furioso, de hecho la vena de la frente ya la tenían tan hinchada que se le veía a un km de distancia. James comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente, cosa que empeoró el estado de Snape, que comenzó a coger aire para echarle a James la bronca de su vida, lo bueno es que el enfado no le dejaba tiempo para pensar en quién se parecía tanto y a quien le recordaba. El Gryffindor pensó seriamente salir corriendo, pero eso solo habría empeorado la situación, porque Snape tenía su varita y podría detenerle con un hechizo, pero él no tenía la suya, porque era un poco complicado cargar con ella mientras aún era un gato, ¿que demonios le había pasado al hechizo? no se suponía que duraría hasta que ellos quisieran? ¡Sabía que no tenía que haberle dejado a Sirius hacer el hechizo! gritó James en su mente mientras pensaba en la mejor vía de escape.

Los pensamientos de James pasaron de la vía de escape a Snape, ¡que viejo estaba! Remus y Sirius habían crecido mejor, deseó con todas las fuerzas poder mirarse a sí mismo en el presente para cerciorarse de que seguía siendo el mismo, o al menos parecido.

La mente de Snape, ya un poco más relajada al saber que podía vengarse y lo haría ahora mismo, reparó en que el joven que tenía delante le recordaba mucho a alguien, alguien a quien odiaba. Un momento… ¡claro! Como había podido dudarlo si quiera? Potter había utilizado una poción para cambiarse un poco el rostro y luego un hechizo para transformarse en gato, ese rostro era inconfundiblemente el suyo, porque sino ¿de quien podía ser?

potter! De esta no te salvas –gritó el profesor de pociones mientras se contenía malamente para no estrangular al que él creía que era Harry.

como has sabido que era yo? –preguntó James confuso y a la vez aliviado, eso significaba que no había cambiado tanto desde el pasado a ahora, seguiría conservándose joven! Lo malo es que a su yo del presente le iba a caer una buena…

porque eres el peor alumno de pociones que he tenido! –gritó Snape rojo de ira, de rabia y de odio.

Harry miró a Ron consciente de lo que pensaba Snape, y Lily no se enteraba de nada, pero aún así miraba expectante la escena

pero si tu a mi no me… -empezó James, pero fue interrumpido.

Remus y Sirius habían estado dando vueltas a todo el pasillo, y el pesado de Peeves los había interrumpido cogiéndoles la cámara y lanzándola al lado contrario del pasillo, por culpa de eso se había retrasado tanto. Ahora ambos venían corriendo, con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y la cámara en la mano de Remus. Corrieron por el largo corredor de las mazmorras, del techo colgaban grandes banderas con el escudo de Slytherin, y las paredes, frías y de piedra, estaban inundadas de muchos retratos de alumnos y profesores de esta casa. Al doblar la esquina del corredor se chocaron contra algo, que al levantarse descubrieron que era Snape.

El profesor de pociones metió un grito de sorpresa, un grito demasiado agudo que hizo reír a todos los presentes. Los dos merodeadores, todavía sobre el profesor, se levantaron de un salto y ocultaron la cámara detrás de sus cuerpos mientras sonreían nerviosamente. En frente de ellos, y justo detrás de Snape; Lily, Harry y Ron saludaban a Sirius y a Remus, rogándoles que entretenieran a Snape, porque si se giraba y les descubría también les castigaría, además estaba ahí Harry, y se enteraría de todo.

que hacéis vosotros aquí! –gritó Snape mientras les miraba con odio y a la vez vergüenza, como hubieran oído sus gritos por culpa de Potter…

eh… -dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se miraban pidiéndose consejo- pasear –respondió Remus, mientras Sirius asentía y le señalaba.

has venido desde tu casa para pasear por Hogwarts? –le preguntó a Remus con tono de incredulidad.

es que mi casa es muy aburrida

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que Snape miró a Remus como si el estar con Sirius le hubiera contagiado la locura. De todas formas el tema "potter disfrazado" le volvió rápidamente a la mente, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con la dulce venganza.

bien, pues si nos dejáis el señor Potter y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, así que por favor…

Remus y Sirius, extrañados por el comentario, miraron hacia el lugar que la mano de Snape señalaba y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a James saludándolos con la mano y pidiéndoles disculpas con la mirada. Se miraron entre ellos y luego a Snape, que exceptuando la cara de enfado estaba tan imperturbable como siempre.

eh… -empezó Sirius, buscando alguna excusa para alejar de allí a James sin que Snape viera a los demás. Se sintió defraudado por no poder sacarle la foto a Snape, pensaba colgarla en su nueva casa, sobre la chimenea, junto con sus trofeos de Quidditch.

señor Potter, venga conmigo –ordenó Snape mientras levantaba la mano y señalaba el pasillo oscuro por el que acababan de llegar Sirius y Remus.

James miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, mientras avanzaba rumbo a Snape, que ya había comenzado a caminar y miraba a los dos merodeadores triunfalmente.

Sirius estuvo tentado a gritarle a Snape para que se detuviera y así poder inventar una excusa, pero si hacía que Snape se girara encontraría a los demás, y entonces se descubriría todo y las posibilidades de conseguir la foto serían nulas.

Ambos siguieron a Snape y a James muy de cerca mientras les hacían una seña a Lily, Harry y Ron para que se alejaran por el lado contrario, en ese preciso momento se giró Snape.

queréis algo?

es que verás, Sevi, llevo tanto tiempo en Azk… fuera, que no he podido verle –dijo Sirius mientras señalaba a James, cuidando sus palabras para que nadie sospechara nada- y tal vez podrías aplazar el castigo digamos… ¿indefinidamente?

no faltaba mas, Black –aceptó Snape cordialmente- tal vez luego quieres que me pase por tu habitación y te abanique, o que te prepare la cena

no, hombre, con que le dejes libre basta

Remus le dio un codazo a Sirius en el estómago haciéndolo callar, y James por detrás le rió la gracia mientras hacía caras detrás del Slytherin, provocando la risa apenas contenible de sus amigos.

vamos Potter –ordenó Snape mientras se giraba en el preciso instante en que James ponía cara de mono, sacando los labios hacia fuera, juntando los ojos en el centro y alargando las orejas.

El profesor, después del susto inicial, agarró a James de los pelos y lo arrastró hasta su despacho.

me parece que tenemos un pequeño gran problema –opinó Sirius mientras veía como metían a su amigo en el despacho en el que tantas veces habían estado juntos compartiendo un castigo.

Lily, Harry y Ron, viendo que Snape ya no podía verles, salieron del escondite y se reunieron con Sirius y Remus.

el problema lo voy a tener yo –recordó Harry, mientras pensaba en las nuevas torturas a las que le sometería Snape en las clases a partir de ahora, eso sin contar el castigo que seguro que le ponía, que duraría hasta que se fuera de Hogwarts, y eso si no lo mandaba ir hasta que se muriesen uno de los dos.

como sacamos de ahí a James? –preguntó Remus

tampoco creo que se lo pase tan mal, ¿nos vamos a cenar? –opinó Lily mientras se ponía rumbo a las escaleras, en las que se encontraba la salida

Evans! Por una vez se alma caritativa y preocúpate por tu novio que está el pobre encerrado en una habitación con un loco que quería abanicarme, y eso que no dijo lo que quería después –gritó Sirius en la misma actitud que cuando tenía 17 años y discutía con Lily sobre los sentimientos de James. La pelirroja se acercó al grupo con la cabeza hundida y la vista clavada en el suelo, y se puso al lado de Sirius, dispuesta a participar en el plan de rescate

no es mi novio! –gritó de repente mientras ponía los brazos en jarras

descuida, te acostumbrarás –le susurró Sirius, mas para él que para ella

yo creo que la mejor opción es prender fuego al despacho, así seguro que sale corriendo –opinó Remus

eso ya lo probamos en 6º con McGonagall y no funcionó –recordó Sirius rememorando la penosa experiencia por la que estuvieron castigaos tanto tiempo- usó la varita –les dijo a Harry y Ron, que tenían interés en saber más.

y si metemos gatos por la ventana? –preguntó Ron

no, está muy alta, además eso solo lo enfurecería más.

donde está Hermione cuanto se la necesita? –le preguntó Harry al techo de la habitación

lo que necesitamos es una distracción, algo con lo que Snape se embobe y pase de todo… algo que le haga olvidarse de James y del castigo… -Remus paseaba mientras hablaba, y al final de la frase acabó chocando con Lily, la cual le leyó el pensamiento al notar la mirada de iluminación con la que Remus le miró

oh no Lupin! Ni se te ocurra! me niego en rotundo, por mí Potter se puede quedar a vivir con Snape –dijo Lily mientras se alejaba del licántropo, que se acercó a ella mientras asentía

en que piensas, lunático? –preguntó Sirius confuso.

sexto, teníamos que conseguir la contraseña de los Slytherins para poder entrar, y Evans muy amablemente nos prestó su ayuda

de amablemente nada! Lo que me hicisteis fue chantaje! –gritó la aludida mientras se ponía roja de rabia y furia al recordarlo.

fue un chantaje, pero fue indefenso, y fue más voluntario que nada. Que a cambio de lo que hiciste conseguiste vengarte de Malfoy –recordó Remus mientras en su mente se dibujaban los hechos.

bueno, lo hice en ese momento pero no lo vuelvo a hacer

pero si Snape estaba loquito por ti en el colegio! Ahora seguro que le gustas más, pero tenemos que hacerte unos retoques, añadirte más años y cambiarte un poco la cara –Remus comenzó a mover su varita apuntando a Lily, que trataba de resistirse, pero estaba contra la pared y no tenía escapatoria.

que se supone que paso en el colegio? –le preguntó Ron a Sirius mientras observaban como el cuerpo de Lily cambiaba sin que los gritos de esta pudieran hacer anda para impedirlo.

verás. Evans quería vengarse de Malfoy porque este la había llamado Sangre Sucia, James se puso como loco y quiso darle una paliza, pero a mi se me ocurrió una idea mejor… bueno vale, se le ocurrió a Remus; el caso es que le dijimos a Lily que queríamos entrar en la casa de los Slytherins para hacer de las nuestras, no le especificamos, pero le dijimos que si nos ayudaba a conseguir las contraseñas le entregaríamos el arma para vengarse de Malfoy

cual? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad

el muy imbecil escribía un diario y lo escondía debajo de su cama

como os enterasteis de eso?

bueno, me lo contó Sara Perkins, la compañera de habitación de Malfoy mientras… -miró a los dos jóvnees que lo miraban atentamente- es igual, ese detalle no es importante. El caso es que Lily consiguió las contraseñas y nosotros le entregamos a un Malfoy magulladito en bandeja

y que le hicisteis vosotros?

Sirius comenzó a reírse mientras recordaba lo gracioso que había sido, ese pensamiento le había ayudado mucho en Azkaban.

le dejamos con un hechizo una semana sin… miembro –explicó mientras agitaba las cejas y sonreía- teníais que haberle escuchado hablar!

Harry y Ron se miraron y pensaron instintivamente en lo que le tuvo que doler.

y como hizo mi madre para conseguir las contraseñas? –preguntó Harry, decidido a no volver a preguntar nunca más por las hazañas de los merodeadores.

se ligo a Snape y se las preguntó, el muy tonto creyó que era para que Lily le fuera a visitar por la noche.

mi madre hizo eso? –preguntó Harry totalmente extrañado

más o menos

que quiere decir ese mas o menos?

pues que le dimos una poción para que aceptara, pero una vez que aceptó creyó que había sido decisión de ella. De todas formas tranquilo que no se besaron ni nada de eso, tu padre no lo habría permitido. ¡ah ya han terminado!

Los tres se dirigieron a donde estaban Lily y Remus, la primera con una cara de fastidio espantosa y el segundo con una sonrisa en la cara.

a que no parece ella?

Todos miraron a Lily. La que hace unos momentos era una jovencita de 17 años ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer de unos 20 y muchos. Su pelo caía rojo como el fuego hasta su cintura, sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca, se reconocía bastante bien, pero para Snape que llevaba sin verla tantos años solo le parecería una mujer con un gran parecido a la fallecida Lilian Evans. Remus también había tenido la amabilidad de cambiarle la ropa, si antes llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts con el emblema de los Gryffindor ahora vestía una túnica de gala, más corta y con más escote.

al único lugar al que voy a ir así vestida es… ¡a ninguno! Transfórmame! Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

vamos Evans, no estás nada mal, ahora tienes mas tetas –dijo Sirius riendo, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando recibió un golpe de Lily en la nuca.

solos tienes que entrar y decir que eres la nueva profesora en prácticas de pociones del colegio –explicó Remus con cautela, no fuera a ser que le pasara lo que a su amigo.

y has pensado como voy a salir yo?

dale un beso y se desmaya

sois unos imbeciles, siempre me metéis en estos fregados que ni me van ni me vienen.

Lily, mientras farfullaba consigo misma, se fue acercando hasta la puerta del despacho, sin hacer caso de las tonterías y las risas de los demás chicos, que la vitoreaban por su valentía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

y bien, señor Potter, me parece que esta vez se ha pasado, tal vez deberíamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué le parece?

no creo que sea necesario molestar al hombre, si total yo ya he aprendido la lección –aseguró James mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa de Snape, que estaba llena de libros y hojas por todas partes.

El despacho de Snape era bastante pequeño, aunque tampoco le sería necesario mucho más. Por dos pequeñas ventanas entraba algo de luz del exterior, pero ahora, con la oscuridad de fuera, la luz la ofrecían un par de velas que estaban repartidas por todas las superficies del despacho. En la parte derecha, a ambos lados de la puerta que conducía a la clase de pociones, había unas 5 estanterías llenas de libros con alguna que otra figurilla como decoración. En la parte izquierda, justo al otro lado de James, estaba la puerta de entrada, y sobre ella un retrato del fundador Salazar Slytherin. James conocía de sobra ese despacho, nunca le habían gustado las clases de pociones y siempre que tenía una tenía que encontrar la forma de entretenerse, él no tenía la culpa si la mejor forma era hacer que explotara una poción, la culpa la tenía el colegio por no organizar clases más divertidas.

me parece, señor Potter, que los genes de su padre están empezando a afectarle

James se quedó dubitativo ante ese comentario, pero entonces lo comprendió todo. ¡Snape creía que él era Harry! Claro, esto tenía sentido, y bueno, sí, la verdad era que se parecían mucho. Las sospechas sobre que él pudiera haber hecho con la mujer de Remus volvieron a asaltar su mente, pero la alejó con rapidez, no era momento para pensar en ello.

Si, Re… mi padre es un gran hombre, gracias.

no me refería a eso si no a que… -el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos presentes- adelante! –gritó el profesor con la tensión en números demasiado altos para su edad, de esta lo mataban fijo.

hola buenas noches –saludó una mujer pelirroja mientras entraba en la habitación- me envía el profesor Dumbledore, soy la nueva profesora en prácticas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando para ella con la boca y ojos abiertos. James la reconoció al momento y recordó por qué se había enamorado de ella con el carácter que tenía y el poco caso que le hacía y Snape, por su parte, consiguió ver a la madre de sus hijos por una vez en su vida.

Potter –llamó el profesor mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a donde estaba Lily para estrecharle la mano.

James no contestó, si no que se quedó mirando para Lily, la cual le mandó una mirada de "lárgate de una vez o te enterarás". "lo hizo por mi!" pensó James jubiloso, "si es que en el fondo me quiere".

Potter! –repitió Snape mientras tocaba el hombro del joven.

que… -contestó el como si acabara de despertarse.

lárgate, ya aclararemos cuentas mañana

James, contento, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero… Eh! Un momento, eso le sonaba… ¿la broma a Malfoy de sexto? Lily… Snape.. juntos en un despacho..

profesor exijo mi castigo ahora! Y creo que sería conveniente que me quedara cerca de usted para que vigile que no haga otra travesura, la cual estoy muy tentando a hacer.

Lily rodó los ojos y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbecil ese tío? Snape, por su parte, quedó desconcertado ante la disponibilidad de su odiado alumno, pero desde luego había cosas más importantes.

Potter

si profesor?

largo! –cogió a James por el brazo y lo echó fuera de su despacho- disculpe las molestias –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que le sonrió tímida e incómodamente.

no pasa nada… -se hizo el silencio entre ambos en el que Lily se planteó 4 veces salir corriendo, pero les encontraría a los demás fuera- vemos… la clase de pociones?

por supuesto… por aquí –invitó Snape mientras guiaba a Lily hacia la puerta del lado contrario de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

como habéis podido vender a Lily! –gritó James nuevamente mientras abrazaba a sus amigos, que se habían emocionado al verle sano y salvo- y como se ha dejado ella?

que castigo te ha puesto? Bueno… me ha puesto? –preguntó Harry

lo siento, aun se lo estaba pensando, pero tranquilo que con la decepción que va a llevar de Lily se olvida fijo

decepción?

cuando salga corriendo, porque o sale ella o la voy a buscar yo, ¡esta no las perdono, prefería aguantar yo ahí dentro con lo que me echara –volvió a protestar James mientras ponía pose de… bueno, la pose que tenía siempre.

Se sentaron en las escaleras que conducían al hall y esperaron ahí a que saliera Lily. la pelirroja, ya cansada de que Snape le hablara de cosas que no entendía, no tardo en salir con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño, y en cuando lo hizo salió corriendo hacia la sala de menesteres pasando por algo la presencia de los demás, que nada más verla se lanzaron hacia ella por si necesitaba desinfectante.

Corrieron detrás de Lily hasta que llegaron a la sala de Menesteres, lugar en el que la chica se paró a la entrada. Ginny y Hermione salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con una muy cambiada Lily en la puerta, tenían que hablar con los demás para contarles lo que habían preparado antes de que Lily y James entraran.

que te ha pasado? –preguntó Ginny cuando vio a Lily, que tenía la cara desencajada.

me he tenido que ligar a Snape, me ha pedido que me case con él –explicó Lily con la mirada perdida

Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre ellas, ya se esperan cualquier cosa, así que no se sorprendieron demasiado.

Evans! –gritó James cuando llegó- dime que no te ha hecho nada, por favor.

Potter, tengo sueño así que no me des la paliza.

La dos Gryffindors aprovecharon la discusión entre los padres de Harry para ir hacia los merodeadores, Harry y Ron y contarles lo que habían hecho, aunque estos dos ya lo sabían.

eyy! Que buena idea –Sirius puso ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de las chicas- esto que habéis hecho por Harry es muy bonito.

bueno yo me voy a la cama –avisó Lily

y yo me voy con ella –dijo James, cosa que sonó muy extraña.

Ambos notaron la sonrisa tonta que estaba dibujada en la cara de los presentes, pero no hicieron caso y entraron en la habitación. Cuando vieron lo que había dentro volvieron a salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque los demás ya habían desaparecido.

wow –dijo James mientras entraba dentro.

La habitación, anteriormente desordenada, estaba ahora como la de una película muggle de las que tantas veces había visto Lily. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña mesa con dos platos vacíos, en el centro de la mesa había una vela mágica, que por mucho tiempo que estuviera encendida no se apagaría. Esta vela y algunas más repartidas por la habitación eran las que iluminaban la estancia, junto con la luz de la luna (¡menguante!) que penetraba a través de la ventana. El sofá estaba movido de sitio, al lado de la mesa, y en frente de él había un mueble con una pequeña televisión.

que es esto? –preguntó James mientras se acercaba presuroso hacia la televisión

es una televisión, sirve para ver películas –explicó Lily

ah… -exclamó James como si entendiera algo- y esto? –preguntó mientras señalaba el vídeo.

es un vídeo, sirve para ver películas

pero eso no era la televisión?

ambas cosas son necesarias.

James, sin entender nada, se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando los aparatos que estaban ante él, nunca había visto nada así, había visto muchas cosas muggles, pero nunca una televisión. Con un dedo empezó a tocar los botones que sobresalían de la superficie de los aparatos, hasta que encontró la abertura por la que se metía la película, emocionado por saber qué era eso, metió la mano, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a gritar, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

que? –gritó ella mientras se giraba

Nada más hacerlo comenzó a reír al ver a la televisión, que se movía sobre la mesa; al tiempo que el vídeo se agitaba, apresando todavía más la mano de James. Entonces fue cuando entendió cómo habían hecho Ginny y Hermione para conseguir meter todos esos cacharros muggles dentro del colegio, los habían embrujado.

ayúdame! –imploró James mientras corría detrás de la televisión para conservar la mano en su sitio.

y que quieres que haga yo? –preguntó Lily todavía riéndose mientras se apartaba del camino de la televisión, que corría rumbo a la puerta del baño, con la que se estrelló James.

prueba con la varita!

ah! Fijo –la pelirroja metió la mano dentro de su túnica y apuntó a la televisión, dijo el conjuro alto y claro y se quedó quieta mientras James salía volando, estrellándose nuevamente contra la puerta del baño- estas bien? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo a levantarse

no, pero sobreviviré

iré a por un poco de hielo para ese moratón

James se levantó de un salto al escuchar la palabra moratón y salió volando rumbo al baño para mirarse en el espejo

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –el grito de James fue escuchado en todo el edificio, y los merodeadores, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry, que esperaban fuera con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo, se miraron entre ellos pensando en lo que habría hecho James para merecerse una bofetada de Lily.

que? –gritó al pelirroja mientras entraba en el baño

mi caraaaaa! Parezco Snape! –se echó agua, como si el moretón fuera una mancha que se podía quitar con agua y jabón.

no exageres, eso en dos días ya no esta y si usas magia ya ni te cuento lo que dura

James la miro ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era mago? Cogió la varita y se dio un golpe en la cara, la mancha desapareció.

estoy tan guapo como antes o ha habido efectos secundarios?

Lily no se molestó en contestar y salió del baño negando con la cabeza, se sentó en la mesa y nada más hacerlo los platos se llenaron de comida.

ñam –dijo ella mientras se le hacía la boca agua

comida! –James se sentó en frente de ella y comenzó a comer

Comieron en silencio, Lily evitando mirar a James y este tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja.

te has dado cuenta? –preguntó james

de que?

de que esta es nuestra primera cena juntos

llevamos 6 años cenando en la misma mesa

si, pero ahora estamos los dos solos, ¿Qué hace aquí ese gato? –gritó James mientras señalaba al gato de Hermione, que hasta ese momento había estado en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Crooshanks! –Lily se levantó de un salto, total ya había terminado de comer, y acarició el lomo del gato naranja, que ronroneó mientras se le erizaba el pelo. Mientras, James observaba la escena de brazos cruzados- sería el colmo que estuvieras celoso de un gato!

yo no estoy celoso de un gato, pero estábamos cenando muy a gusto hasta que apareció él –se dirigió a donde estaba Crooshanks, lo cogió en brazos y lo encerró en el baño.

eh! Si no te encerramos a ti mucho menos a él!

a este paso nunca vamos a tener un momento para los dos

idiota

pesada

eres insoportable!

mira quien fue hablar!

es que siempre tenemos que acabar discutiendo? –gritó Lily

eres tu la que empieza!

si hombre, y una porra!

no lo niegues! –gritó James mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos en jarras y negando con la cabeza

pretendes que acepte salir contigo si ni siquiera podemos hablar?

si ese es el único problema aprenderé a callarme la boca –prometió James con una bocanada de esperanza

eh…………………. No

jooooooo, al menos una oportunidad!

eh…………………. No

no me voy a olvidar de ningún aniversario! No soy agobiante!

eh…………………….. no

pero bueno! Es que nunca me vas a decir que si?

justamente

que es lo que no te gusta de mi?

Lily se quedó callada, pensando en todas las razones por las que le decía a James que no siempre. Después de tres minutos, en los que James la miraba como si fuera un niño pequeño mirando un escaparate lleno de golosinas, no supo qué contestar.

eh………… por que no! Y ya esta no insistas mas!

tu debes de estar muy confiada, pero puede que algún día deje de pedirte para salir y ¿entonces qué? A lo mejor yo mañana me enamoro de otra!

ja!

bien, hasta mañana! –salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo, dejando a la pelirroja sola y con la boca abierta

En cuando salió los que estaban apoyados en la puerta cayeron hacia atrás, unos encima de otros. James se encogió de hombros, ahora tenía algo más en qué ocuparse.

necesito un voluntario! –dijo James, todos, exceptuando a Hermione y Ginny, levantaron la mano

yo yo! –gritaron Ron, Remus, Sirius y Harry, saltando y tratando de llegar más alto de los demás para que James lo vieran bien.

y para qué es? –preguntó Hermione.

necesito a alguien que se transforme en mujer y se haga pasar por mi novia –informó James, contento de ver tanto apoyo entre sus amigos.

Las manos bajaron con la misma rapidez que habían subido.

nosotros somos muy jóvenes y demasiado masculinos, ni con un hechizo pasaríamos por mujeres –dijeron Harry y Ron mientras se escondían detrás de Hermione y Ginny, que se echaron a reír

James miró esperanzado a Remus y a Sirius, que se señalaban el uno al otro.

podría encontrar a una chica en menos de 5 minutos, pero es que sería demasiado rollo, además tiene que ser para mañana y ya es de noche.

yo es que tengo mujer e hijo, y no creo que a Harry le venga bien para su futuro ver a su padre convertido en travesti –se disculpó Remus con una sonrisa, imaginándose a Sirius, que ya estaba pálido, vestido de mujer

que bien Sirius! Pues al final te toca a ti! –dijo Ron mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a la víctima.

que bien… -dijo él mientras sonreía, tratando de disimular alegría

bueno, pues necesitamos un hechizo! –dijo James mirando a Remus, que era el que siempre tenía la solución para todo.

bien, pues voy a por un libro a la biblioteca

voy contigo! –dijo Hermione, que sabía de sobras donde estaba el libro que necesitaban.

será mejor que vayamos a un aula vacía –propuso Harry mientras señalaba el pasillo.

yo voy a la torre de Gryffindor para coger algo de maquillaje, que las de mi habitación tiene mucho –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

a por que! –gritó Sirius con la boca abierta

y yo que hago? –preguntó Ron

tu ayúdame a agarrar a Sirius –contestó James mientras trataba de sujetar al pobre merodeador, que trataba evitar que le llevaran agarrándose a una estatua.

Un rato más tarde se reunieron todos en la habitación, listos para la transformación. Sirius seguía gritando, así que tuvieron que atarlo a la silla mientras ponían un hechizo silenciador. Y comenzaron con la transformación.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

hola! Siento la tardanza, pro ya actualizo antes de que me vuelvan a empezar otra vez los examenes, ya tengo 4 marcados para las proximas semanas ¡que trauma! Voy a dejar de estudiar y me voy a ir a pedir por la calle, a ver si se me da mejor xD bueno, muchisisiisisisisisismas gracias por los rr! Me encantannnnnnnnnnnn:

**Nievs-LKB**: hola! xDD cierto, a mi snape en el fondo no me cae tan mal, un poco cerdillo y tal x lo q le hace siempre a harry, pro bueno… ¿Quién no ha tenido un profesor igual? Yo tngo muchos como ese. xD tenia la intencion de poner lo d la peli, pro se me ocurrio algo mejor, asi q se cancelo la cita, ademas con la q armo james con el televisor… cierto a este paso harry no nace, xD bueno ,ahora le toca a lily ponerse celosa, hasta el proximo capiutlo!

**Náyades:** hola! Bienvenida! Me alegro d q t haya gustado, xD los tres merodeadores! Xq peter no cuenta x supuesto! A mi tambien me gusta verles juntos, no se sabe mucho sobre ellos antes de q murieran lily y james, asi q hay q reconstruir la historia, esta es un poco surrealista, pro bueno… xD me alegro q t haya gustado, gracias x el rr, hasta pronto!

**Arabella Fig Black**: hola! Siento haber cortado asi el capitulo! xDD pro es q me echaban dl ordnador y no me daba tiempo a escribir mas, sorry! xD la cita supongo q un poco dcpcionante, la verdad es q iba con la intencion de ponre la peli y todo eo, lo q pasa es q nunca hago nada d lo q tngo pnsado xq siempre se me ocurre otra cosa, asi me esta qdando el fic! Bueno, muchas gracias x el rr, ojala t haya gustado tambien este chap y hata pronto!

**Neli Black**: hola! Sorry x la tardanza, lo q pasa es q estaba en examenes y me era imposible escribir, lo siento! Espero q este chap tambien t haya gustado y sobre todo q t hayas reido, gracias x el rr, hasta pronto!

**Kittyen:** hola! Cierto, las epocas d examenes son horribles, aunq la verdad lo mires x dnd lo mires siempre estamos en examenes asi q no se a q viene eso d la epoca, pro bueno… los profesores, q se aburren mucho. Siento lo d la cena! Pro es q se me ocurrio eso en el ultimo momento y lo cambie, d todas formas me parece q esto va a ser mejor, xD. cierto, a remus siempre lo ponen mas tranquilo, x eso le cambie los papeles, pro bueno… a ver como termina eso, tngo q poner algo mas con las chicas. Muchas gracias por el rr! Espero q t haya gustado el chap y hasta pronto!

**Angel Miaka 1**: hola! xDD me alegro q t haya gustado, ojala este tambien xd. cierto cierto, james es adorable, bueno… y remus, y sirius y si nos ponemos asi hasta voldemort es adorable xD bueno, pues la transformación fue eso xD reconocer no lo reconocio, pro a harry le va a caer una bronca… xD muchas gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

**Black Sophia**: hola! xD muchas gracias! Espero q este tambien t haya gustado, james es monisimo, tanto d gato como d culebra, xD y ahhh…. Como me gusta esta serie! xD hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan**: hola! Bah no digas chorradas, q sufra un poco q no le viene mal. X cierto, no t pregunte q tal el examen d lengua? Facil no? Bueno, t djo q quiero ver si me da tiempo a escribir algo mas, q voy muy retrasada, hasta pronto!

**Vinuesa:** hola! Bueno siento lo d la cita espero q no t haya dcpcionado dmasiado, iba con la intencion d ponerla, pro es q se me ocurrio lo d sirius y lo cambie todo en el ultimo momento, como siempre, asi mev a el fic, q me dan ideas repentinas y esto parece mas un psiquitrico q un colegio, pro bueno… cuando mas tonto mas gracias hace, asi q para algo tiene q servir xD snape no descubrio nada, xD pro ya veremso en el proximo cpaitulo, db estar preparando una cena romantica para él y lily xDD a lo mejor esa cena si la pongo xDD bueno hasta pronto! y gracias por el rr!

**Chinchina:** hola! xDD gracias! Me alegro muchisimo q t guste tanto, puf! Mucho me costo escribir esa parte d sirius y james, el reencuentro, no sabia si poner q sirius se desmayaba, le daba un ataq d algo… al final qdo asi y creo q no qdo mal. xD a mi las peleas d lily y james tambien me encantan xDD son buenisimos xD bueno, t djo ya a ver si me da tiempo a escrbir algo mas hasta pronto y muchas gracias!

**Jasmine Mccainer**: hola!" xD actualizare lo mas pronto posible, prometido xD lo q pasa es q con los examenes es un poco difícil. Gracias por el rr, espero q t haya gustado, hasta pronto!

**Amsp14**: hola! xD me alegro q t haya gustado lo d remus, es q siempre lo ponen al reves y ya me apetecia ponerlo asi, yo tambien espero q funcione lo d las chicas, xD hasta pronto y muchas graciasª

**Armella Potter**: hola! xD me alegro q t guste tanto el fic, siento haber tardado, pro es q con los exámenes y mas rollos no doy abasto, muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**Martita-felton:** hola! xD gracias, cierto son muchisimos, yo tampoco imaginaba que esta historia le gustara a tanta gente. Bueno, a crooshank o como se llame ya lo viste, ahí dando la paliza, tngo algo preparado para el xDD la relacion james-lily xD sobre todo las peleas no? Yo me los imagino asi en la realidad, aun no se como hizo harry para nacer pro bueno… xD muchas gracias x el rr hasta pronto!

**Niv Riddle**: hola! xD gracias okis, tratare de poner un poco mas entre harry y ginny, siento no haber podido poner nada en este chap, pro es q si no me qdan larguisimos y no quiero q se haga pesado. Cierto, lily ya le tiene q ir dando una oportunidad a james, pro ahora le toca a ella sufrir un poco, no va a hacerlo siempre james un beso y muchas gracias, hasta pronto!

**Revita Localis Potter**: hola! No t preocupes xD bueno, si la inspiraron creo q ya regreso o eso espero. Y siento mucho la tardanza en las rejas… lo q pasa es q últimamente me han recortado el horario d ordnador y me da el tiempo justo para escribir algo y subirlo, llevo retraso en todos los fics, pro descuida q no t fallo. Un beso y muchas graicas por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Sofia**: hola! Bienvenida! Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado. Bueno xdd lo q pasa es q aunq sirius tnga cuarenta yo me lo imagino como si tuviera 17, asi q no noto mucha diferencia, la mentalidad la tiene igual y el aspecto fisico… ese es guapo hasta cuando tnga 82 años, asi q… bueno, lo q planeaban hermione y ginny pretendia poner una cena, lo q pasa es q luego se me ocurrio esto y lo cambie todo, pro bueno, ya llegaran las partes romanticas cuando se me terminen los chistes, xD bueno, ya hablamos x el mail, un beso y hasta pronto! ah y gracias por el rr!

**Sango-Hermione G**: hola! Pues justo iba ahora a actualizar el fic cuando vi tu rr nuevo, casi me qda sin contestar xD me alegro q t haya gustado y tranquila q este fic no lo djo colgado a no ser q me muera, q me gusta demasiado xD lo q pasa es q estuve medio de vacaciones y no tuve mucho tiempo, y ya antes con los examenes… lo siento! Tratare d actualizar antes, se q mis excusas no sirven xD gracias por el rr y hasta pronto!

Se terminó el chap 12! Espero que os haya gustado, y solo me qda decir q hasta el proximo capitulo! Xausssssssssssss

_Lauranamalfoyrin_


	13. LA TRANSFORMACIÓN

**CAPITULO 13**

Lily comenzó a pasear por la habitación, bufando cada vez que recordaba el comentario de James, ¿es que en realidad creía que se pondría celosa? ¿Por él? ¡ja! "_eso sí, pobre de la que se atreva a salir con él_" pensó mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos. No tardó en quedarse dormida y en su mente comenzaron a dibujarse imágenes en las que Lily podía ver claramente a James sonriendo sonrojado, de la mano de una chica que le correspondía de igual forma. Lily, a unos pasos más atrás, observaba la escena mientras le salían chispas de los ojos. Al momento siguiente la chica que estaba con James se giró y la miró, sonrió con suficiencia y le echó la lengua. Lily caminó hacia ella con la intención de arrancarle el pelo de cuajo, pero cuando llegó hasta ellos ya habían desaparecido. Lily se despertó sobresaltada, se sentó en la cama y observó que todo alrededor de ella seguía igual.

_-_solo ha sido un sueño –se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Lo que Lily no sabía era que ese día sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad.

Unas habitaciones más lejos un joven moreno gritaba como un histérico mientras trataba de soltarse de la silla en la que lo habían atado. La habitación estaba oscura y la luz que entraba en ella lo hacía a través de una ventana alta situada en la pared en la que Remus y Hermione estaban apoyados, mientras buscaban y rebuscaban en el libro que acababan de traer de la biblioteca el hechizo que necesitaban.

_-_por favor! No lo hagáis! No estoy preparado para esto! Encontraremos otra solución! –Sirius gritaba tratando de soltarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

_-_anda Sirius ¡no seas egoísta! Te prometo que cuando consiga casarme con Evans tu serás el padrino de nuestro primero hijo –dijo James con una sonrisa

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una risa ahogada.

_-_creo que ya lo tenemos! –dijo Hermione mientras señalaba el hechizo en el libro

_-_noooooooooooooooooooooo –gritó la víctima removiéndose en la silla.

La puerta se abrió y todos, incluido Sirius, se quedaron en silencio. Ginny Weasley entró en la habitación con una mochila al hombro. Al ver que era ella soltaron un suspiro de alivio y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Qué pensaría alguien que entrara en la habitación y viera a Sirius atado en una silla?

_-_he traído un uniforme de chica y he cogido algo de maquillaje de las de mi clase –informó la chica dejando la mochila a los pies de Sirius, que la miró horrorizado.

_-_nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo –volvió a gritar mientras daba patadas a todo lo que encontraba.

_-_no percibo mucho espíritu de amistad en ti! –le reprendió James mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_-_no me toques las narices Cornamenta!

_-_necesitaremos algunos ingredientes –avisó Remus mientras escribía en un papel lo que necesitarían

_-_no necesitáis nada!

_-_iré yo. Snape debe tener en su despacho todo esto –dijo Harry mientras cogía la nota que "su padre" le tendía.

Fue hacia la puerta con decisión "espero _no encontrarme con Snape_" pensó mientras cogía el pomo

_-_voy contigo –se ofreció Ginny mientras salía corriendo hasta donde estaba él. Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras que todos los que quedaban en la sala se mandaban miradas significativas.

Ginny y Harry fueron hacia las mazmorras en completo silencio, con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún prefecto, y menos todavía con algún profesor. El despacho de Snape estaba cerrado con un complicado hechizo que tardaron un buen rato en desmantelar.

_-_tienes la nota? –preguntó Ginny. Harry se la tendió y fueron con rapidez hacia las grandes estanterías llenas de botes con etiquetas blancas.

_-_a tu madre le dará un ataque cuando vea a James con Sirius

_-_si, a ver como acaba esto

_-_bien no, seguro

Tardaron un rato en encontrar los ingredientes, que estaban esparcidos por todo el despacho. Harry recordó una cosa "_estaba en el despacho de Snape!_" con una sonrisa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la silla de su profesor y comenzó a abrir los cajones, buscando algo que le ayudaría a perder todavía más el respeto que sentía hacia Snape, si es que sentía alguno…

_-_que haces? –preguntó Ginny mientras sea acercaba a donde estaba Harry y dejaba las botellas con los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

El chico rebuscó dentro de los cajones, pero estos solo estaban llenos de botes y probetas con más pociones.

_-_un peine! –Exclamó Harry mientras sacaba al susodicho de entre el desorden que reinaba en el cajón- increíble, es una de las pocas cosas que jamás creí que usara Snape.

_-_un bote de gomina –gritó la pelirroja emocionada

Ambos se echaron a reír y continuaron rebuscando en los cajones, pero para desagracia de ambos la vida de Snape no era tan emocionante como para rellenar si quiera un par de cajones. Levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se dieron un golpe.

_-_lo siento! –dijeron al unísono.

Sus miradas se encontraron muy cerca la una de la otra, sonrieron con nerviosismo mientras e acercaban mas y mas el uno al otro, como si estuvieran en una especia de imán, antes de que se dieran cuenta se estaban besando como la primera vez, hecho que ya les parecía muy lejano en el tiempo.

_-_no seas así Sirius! Solo serán unas horas, lo suficiente para que Evans me ruegue, luego ya te vuelves a transformar y…

_-_vete a la porra James y suéltame ahora mismo!

Sirius y James continuaron discutiendo mientras Remus y Hermione preparaban las cosas para la poción. Recorriendo toda la habitación con nerviosismo se encontraba Ron.

_-_que demonios están haciendo Harry y Ginny? -preguntó en voz alta

_-_yo te di no pensaba en ello –dijo James con una sonrisa- ay Remus ¡tu hijo ya es todo un hombre!

_-_si… crece tan deprisa

La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron Harry y Ginny, que venían cargados con las botellas de los ingredientes y un caldero. Todos en la habitación, a excepción de Sirius, empezaron a reír, haciendo sonrojar a los recién llegados, que aunque no sabían de que hablaban se lo suponían.

_-_harry! mi ahijado querido, tu me desataras ¿Verdad?

_-_lo siento Sirius, pero es necesario

_-_y una porra! olvídate de tu regalo de pascua

_-_no te enfades, no es para tanto –dijo James tratando de colaborar

_-_¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡pretendéis ponerme tetas!

La poción tardó unas horas en estar lista, horas que se las pasaron riendo y tratando de convencer a Sirius, pero nada de lo que dijeran hacía cambiar de opinión al chico.

_-_esto ya esta listo –informó Hermione mientras vertía un poco de la azulada y burbujeante poción en un vaso.

_-_bien canuto, ha llegado el momento –dijo James- si no quieres hacerlo… no hace falta que lo hagas. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mi felicidad… al fin y al cabo solo dejaré pasar al amor de mi vida

_-_cornamenta, el hacerme sentir mal no te va a servir de nada

_-_no es eso lo que pretendo –se defendió James "_este no aguanta ni 4 minutos_" pensó mientras ponía en su boca una expresión triste- yo solo quería que Evans comprendiera lo que siento por ella pero… ¡de verdad no te preocupes! Ya me las arreglaré

_-_te digo que no te funcionara!

_-_que no pretendo eso, leches! Tu eres mi amigo y yo no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no…

_-_dejaros de chorradas! –gritó Remus mientras le taponaba la nariz a Sirius y le metía la poción en la boca.

Sirius, que a penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se bebió la poción tratando de encontrar el aire que Remus le negaba tapándole la nariz.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, James, Remus y Harry se alejaron un poco de Siruis, que les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

_-_como duela os juro que… -se quedó callado al notar una sensación rara en su estomago "_esto ya empieza_" pensó con horror

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cada vez mas fuerte. Gritó levemente, ya que trataba de concentrar sus fuerzas en respirar "¿_y si no puedo volver a ser hombre_" ahí si metió un grito que resonó en todo el colegio.

En un momento el pelo de Sirius comenzó a crecer hasta llegarle más debajo de los hombros

_-_mi pelo! -.gritó

Su cara comenzó a moldearse: sus labios quedaron finos, su nariz se hizo más respingona, sus pestañas crecieron, sus cejas empequeñecieron y los restos de barba se transformaron en unas pálidas mejillas de piel lisa y perfecta

_-_mi cara –gritó

Su manos empequeñecieron mientras Sirius gritaba, sus dedos se alargaron, al igual que sus piernas, su pecho aumentó el volumen bajo la horrorizada mirada de Siruis, que notó algo extraño en la parte inferior de su cuerpo

_-_mi….! –no terminó la frase ya que se encontró con la atenta y suspicaz mirada de los presentes- esto no os lo perdonooooooo

_-_por que su voz no ha cambiado? –preguntó Ginny al notar que la voz de Sirius seguía siendo la misma que siempre

_-_no se, tal vez si se hubiera estado callado… -opinó Remus mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

_-_vaya Sirius! Que guapo estas! Deberías quedarte así siempre. A Evans le va a dar un ataque cuando me vea contigo

_-_pandilla de traidores –bufó "_la chica_" mientras se miraba a sí mismo. La ropa que llevaba puesta le quedaba ahora grande. Se sentía incómodo.

Harry dio un paso hacia su padrino y le desató. En cuando lo hizo Sirius se puso en pie y les miró a todos, pensando por cual debía empezar.

_-_no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir! –dijo Remus

_-_anda toma, ponte esto –Ginny le entregó la mochila en la que había metido el uniforme de chica.

Sirius lo cogió entre sus manos y se giró haciendo volar el pelo con él. Caminó moviendo las caderas y todos se le quedaron mirando. El mismo Sirius miró hacia abajo mientras caminaba.

_-_como podéis caminar así? ¿no os caéis?

_-_ya te acostumbraras

_-_por vuestro bien que no tenga que estar así el suficiente tiempo como para acostumbrarme!

Con su varita Sirius hizo una especia de esterilla en la que se metió para vestirse.

_-_bragas! –gritó desde el interior de esta, sobresaltando a todos los demás- vosotros os habéis vuelto locos!

_-_es por tu comodidad –dijo Ginny

_-_comodidad? Espero que me regaléis algo grande y muy caro por navidad

Un rato más tarde Sirius salió de entre la esterilla, con la falda y la camisa de chica bajo la túnica negra con el emblema de Gryffindor. Sirius se levantó la falta para mostrarles a todos que continuaba con su ropa interior "_no vaya a ser que luego me lo echen en cara, bromas con esto las justas_"

_-_guapa! –gritó James mientras se acercaba a "_el"_ y le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros.

_-_vete a la mierda

_-_solo estaba ensayando!

_-_y una porra

_-_siéntate aquí, anda –Hermione sacó un estuche de la mochila que Ginny había traído y puso una mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

Sirius se sentó confiado donde Hermione le decía, pero cuando recordó que ella había sido una de las culpables de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo se levantó de un salto y la miró inquisitivamente.

_-_para que es todo eso? –preguntó señalando el estuche

_-_para peinarte –contestó Hermione en actitud cansada sacando un peine del estuche. Sirius volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados- ¡ahora! –gritó Hermione. Todos los presentes saltaron sobre un desconcertado y sorprendido Sirius y lo agarraron fuertemente para que no se moviera-. Y para maquillarte –terminó ella con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara

_-_que esta loca no se me acerque! –gritó la víctima mientras trataba de soltarse.

_-_vamos Sirius, tampoco es para tanto –dijo Remus- un poco de brillo en los labios y otro poco en los ojos. Solo es para que Evans se ponga más celosa, no te ofendas, de hombre no estás mal, pero de mujer…

_-_me estás llamando fea! –preguntó ofendido Sirius

_-_fea no… digamos que no eres muy agraciada. Pero no te lo tomes a mal, mujer!

_-_me acabas de llamar fea y mujer, eso no te lo perdono. Te voy a demostrar lo guapa y femenina que puedo llegar a ser! Hermione! Pinta todo lo que tengas que pintar –ordenó Sirius levantando la cabeza para facilitarle la labor a una sorprendida Hermione-. Evans se va a poner tan celosa que me va a tirar de mi precioso pelo.

Después de una larga sesión de maquillaje y peinado, Sirius aceptó unas clases cortas y prácticas para andar con tacones sin caerse. Ginny y Hermione no tenían mucha práctica con eso, porque ambas utilizaban zapatos siempre.

_-_no tienes por qué usar tacones, puedes usar los zapatos de la escuela –insistió Hermione nuevamente.

_-_o se hacen las cosas bien o no se hacen

_-_si, pero las bragas no te las has puesto –recordó James, que cerró la boca a cal y cando al ver la cara de su amigo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que fue Remus quien le acabó dando a Sirius unas lecciones de andar con tacones, incluso llegó a ponérselos y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. Todos se miraron con preocupación, pero solo James se atrevió a hacer algún comentario.

_-_vaya, Remus, no conocía esa faceta tuya

_-_¿Qué pasa? De pequeño quería ser modelo

Tras esta confesión a Sirius se le fue la sensación de ridículo para toda la vida. Y por fin llegó el gran momento, la prueba final. Salieron de la habitación en la que habían estado encerrados toda la noche y se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, en la que Lily seguía encerrada desde la noche anterior. La chica no había dejado de dar vueltas por la habitación desde que había despertado, la noche anterior había estado despierta hasta bien entrada la noche, esperando a ver si James volvía, pero al ver que esto no ocurría decidió acostarse. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que todavía seguía sin llegar, y ya casi eran las 10 de la mañana. Llamaron a la puerta y temió que fuera algún alumno o profesor, James no era seguro (el nunca llamaba a la puerta)

_-_buenos días Lily –dijeron Hermione y Ginny entrando en la habitación- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

_-_mejor que vosotras seguro –contestó al ver la cara de sueño y ojeras que lucían sus ojos-. Que bien que habéis venido. Jam… Potter no ha venido en toda la noche, se fue ayer y desde entonces no ha vuelto. Con lo tonto que es seguro que se fue por ahí y ya le ha visto alguien

_-_ah no te preocupes, creo que pasó la noche con Siruis y Remus, se lo llevaron a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade –dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta

_-_si, y creo que triunfó –añadió Ginny mirando con curiosidad la cara de Lily, que enarcó las cejas y fijó la vista en la chica.

_-_¿Qué triunfó? ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta, conocía de sobra los "triunfos" de Potter

_-_yo lo vi hace un momento con todos en el jardín y estaba con una chica muy guapa de la mano. ¡Que bien que al fin te va a dejar en paz! ¿No crees?

Por el cuerpo de Lily comenzó a bullir una sensación de cólera que trató de forma sobrehumana que no se extendiera a su cara, aunque por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione y Ginny pareció que no dio resultado.

_-_¿puede hacer eso? –preguntó Lily

_-_¿hacer que?

_-_salir por ahí y conocer gente! Creí que nos habíais prohibido salir

_-_bueno… como fue con Remus y Sirius

_-_se va a enterar este –dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por Ginny y Hermione, que chocaron las palmas al ver que todo el trabajo de una noche había surtido efecto.

Lily caminaba de primera, con paso rápido y los puños apretados. Hermioen y Ginny iban detrás, en silencio y mirando a los lados, temiendo cruzarse con algún profesor. Pero parecía que todo Hogwarts seguía durmiendo. Las clases se habían suspendido ya que los exámenes estaban a punto de comenzar y ya no tendrían que volver a clase hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Cuando llegaron al jardín Lily frenó en seco al ver a James, que hablaba animadamente con Harry, Ron y Remus y tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de una chica morena a la que Lily no conseguía ver la cara desde donde estaba. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y se colocó entre Hermione y Ginny.

_-_¡Hermoine, Ginny! ¡Evans! Buenos días –gritó James desde donde estaba, agitando los brazos para que acudieran hacia donde estaban- venid, que os quiero presentar a… -de repente cayó en al cuenta de que no le habían inventado un nombre a Siruis ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan despistados? Miró a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda, todos se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido

Lily se acercó hasta donde estaba James con una falsa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Sirius continuaba sentado, nervioso, temiendo que Lily llegara a reconocerle.

_-_Evans, Hermione, Ginny, os presento a… Roxana –dijo rápidamente, cogiendo la mano de Sirius y dándole un beso.

_-_mariconadas las justas –dijo Sirius retirando la mano con rapidez. Lily enarcó una ceja- quiero decir… encantada de conoceros –puso voz de chica, aunque no le quedó muy creíble.

Lily sonrió nuevamente y estrechó la mano de Sirius, sin darse cuenta de quién era. "_esta tía es tonta_" pensó Lily mientras le estrechaba la mano, apretando más de la cuenta.

_-_buena suerte, la necesitarás con Potter –bromeó Lily, haciendo sonreír a Sirius, aunque por dentro estaba pensando en forma más dolorosa y lenta de hacer que desapareciera de su vista.

_-_¿Qué os parece si vamos a jugar un partido de Quidditch para celebrar que he conocido a la maravillosa, genial, estupenda, preciosa, simpática, amable y cariñosa Roxana? –preguntó James poniendo voz de tonto enamorado.

_-_¡claro! –todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch, mirando hacia atrás atentos a la reacción de Lily.

_-_¿y Black? –preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema

_-_tuvo que ir a su casa, una emergencia. No tardará en volver –contestó Harry.

_-_¿Black? ¿ese chico tan guapo y simpático que me presentaste ayer? –preguntó "_Roxana_"

_-_no, te lo estás confundiendo conmigo –dijo Remus- Black es el morenito flacucho y sin encanto

Sirius le mandó una mirada de odio a Remus y caminó detrás de Harry, Ron y las chicas, rumbo al campo de Quidditchs.

_-_ay Evans… muchas gracias por rechazarme! Si no fuera por ti jamás habría conocido a Roxana –dijo James con una falsa sonrisa

_-_no hay de qué, espero que te dure.

_-_¿son celos lo que reconozco en tu voz?

_-_no te emociones, Potter. Ahora tienes novia.

-lo se, y no la dejaría por nada. Siento que hayas perdido tu oportunidad

James se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Sirius, dejando sola a Lily, que apretó tan fuerte los puños que se hizo daño.

_-_este tio es tonto –se dijo con los labios apretados-. Y ella no sabe lo que le espera

Siguió a los chicos al campo de Quidditch mientras pensaba en cómo hacer desaparecer a la entrometida de Roxana. Todo el mundo sabía que James era muy bueno haciendo bromas, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ella era muuucho mejor, sobre todo después de haber soportado durante 7 años día tras día a los merodeadores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SE TERMINÓ EL CAPÍTULO. LO SE ME ODIAIS POR TARDAR TANTO, PERO ES QUE COMO YA DIJE EN OTRO FIC TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS Y ADEMÁS LLEVO UN MES FUERA Y ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE TOCAR EL ORDENADOR. EL OTRO DÍA ME LLEGÓ UN MENSAJE QUE ME ACONSEJABA NO CONTESTAR LOS RR PORQUE DECÍAN QUE TE BORRARÍAN EL FIC, QUE YA LO HICIERON A UN PAR DE PERSONAS, ASÍ QUE PREFIERO NO ARRIESGARME Y DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ESTOY RECIBIENDO CON EL FIC , MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERAS, EN ESPECIAL A: **revita-localis-potter, amsp14, niv riddle, anna black22, silmarwen754, martita felton, josesita, Andrea-black, vinnesa, kittyen, Lena-07, arabella fig black, lilylovesjames, jasmin mccainer, sofia, Marie ann, black sophia, asharia hatake, ly yuna, andyta loupy, anyuly, sailor alluminem siren, fiosol, monik, Lladruc, Miaka 15 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD, SI NO FUERA POR VOSOTRAS… HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	14. LA VENGANZA DE LILY

CAPITULO 14

Llevaban media hora sentadas en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Lily, Hermione, Ginny y… Roxana, estaban esperando a que los chicos terminaran su combate para ver quién era el mejor jugador de Quiddtich. A pesar de que las chicas habían insistido mucho en que querían jugar, sobre todo Si… Roxana, les pidieron que esperaran un momento para ver quién era capaz de encontrar la snich en menos tiempo. La lucha acabó siendo entre Harry y James, que se movían igual sobre la escoba e iban prácticamente al mismo nivel.

-a la derecha Harry! –gritó Hermione poniéndose en pie y señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba la pequeña bola brillante, cerca de las gradas.

-ya va, ya va –contestó Harry que había visto hacía tiempo la snich, pero estaba tratando de quitarse a su padre de encima. Del que no solo había heredado la cara, sino también el estilo.

A Lily la habían sentado estratégicamente al lado de Roxana, a la que no dejaba de mirar de reojo. Le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no era capaz de situar a quién.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Roxana al darse cuenta de la continua mirada

-no, ¿Por qué lo dices? –Lily miró hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Harry y James continuaban su igualado duelo, como si no supiera de lo que Roxana estaba hablando.

-por nada…

Desde atrás, Ginny y Hermione estaban atentas a todo lo que ocurría entre ambas "chicas", no fuera a ser que a Lily le diera un ataque de celos o algo por el estilo. Habían visto muy rara a la madre de Harry desde que había visto a Roxana desde lejos, además era muy inteligente, y no les parecía nada raro que Lily averiguara que era Sirius el que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-¡¿Cuándo nos va a tocar jugar a nosotras? –gritó Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-cuando le gane –grito James adelantando un poco a Harry, pero su hijo no tardó en ponerse a su nivel.

-pues entonces vamos a estar aquí hasta que nos den las uvas –soltó Roxana cruzándose de brazos.

-y dime… Roxana –comenzó Lily con un extraño y casual tono en la voz- ¿de donde eres?

Roxana se puso rígida por la tensión. Cuando era joven e iba con Lily al colegio esta siempre acababa descubriendo por su culpa lo que él y sus amigos habían hecho, era capaz de leerle la mente.

-pues… soy de Londres… ciudad

-¿y cuantos años tienes?

-17… como tu ¿no?

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –preguntó Lily en un tono que hizo sudar todavía más al mago

-¿nerviosa yo? ¿Por qué habría de estar nerviosa? –comenzó a sonreír histéricamente, mirando hacia el campo de Quidditch y hacia Ginny y Hermione, pidiéndoles con la mirada una ayudita para lo que se avecinaba.

-no se, pero el charco de sudor que tienes debajo de tus pies te delata –contestó suspicazmente.

-¡que curioso! –exclamó mirando a sus pies, al hacerlo comprendió que el tono de Lily era irónico y que no había tal charco, aunque sí sentía las gotas correr apresuradamente por su espalda.

-seguro que Potter te ha hablado de mi… y seguro que no lo ha hecho muy bien –el tono de Lily era tranquilo, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo. Pero Sir… Roxana, que la conocía muy bien, sabía que detrás de sus sosegadas palabras se encerraba una cólera que él muy bien conocía, ya que más de una vez había tenido que cobrar de parte de Lily unas cuantas "bromas inofensivas" de James. Para Sirius, Lily era un sargento que le apuntaba con una varita en el cuello y que le obligaría a transformarse a golpes.

-¡no! Que va, no me había hablado de ti

-¿ah no? –preguntó con cierta decepción, en el colegio las "arrimadas" a James no solían durarle mucho ya que no les dejaba de hablar de ella continuamente. Y por muy popular y guapo que fuera James ninguna chica aguantaría que su novio le pidiera que se tiñera el pelo de rojo.

-no. En realidad no me habló de nada, al principio pensé que era un poco corto de entendederas –Roxana movió las cejas hacia arriba y abajo

-y lo es

-pero también tiene otras facultades

-yo aun no he descubierto ninguna, la verdad

-tal vez es que no le has dejado oportunidad a que te las muestre –Roxana se levantó del asiento de madera y bajó de tres en tres los escalones hasta el campo de Quidditch, sacó su varita y con ella hizo desaparecer la snich, que apareció de nuevo en su mano.

Lily observó la escena en silencio y pensó en lo que Roxana le acababa de decir. Fuera lo que fuera esa chica seguía pareciéndole insoportable, y no pararía hasta conseguir quitarla de su camino.

-se acabó, ahora jugamos nosotras, o eso o olvidaros de jugar con snich –la voz de Roxana retumbó en todo el campo de Quidditch (Sirius había vuelto a hacer alarde de su profunda voz sin darse cuenta)

-no seas imbecil, estaba a punto de ganarle –gritó James bajando hasta el campo y agarrando la escoba por el mango. Sirius le mandó una mirada significativa y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Lily, que no había escuchado la intervención de James, pero bajaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos en compañía de Hermione y Ginny.

-este es el momento en que me tienes que decir algo amable, no llamarme imbecil –dijo entre dientes Roxana, lo más bajo que pudo-. Después te extrañas de que Evans no quiera nada contigo!

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntaron las chicas al ver la mueca que James le enviaba a Roxana y que hizo sonreír triunfalmente a Lily.

-no, solo le estaba diciendo a mi maravillosa novia si quería subir en la escoba conmigo –hizo una reverencia frente a Sirius y agarró su mano, este soltó una risa tonta mientras aparentaba estar sonrojado y subió a la escoba junto a James. La sonrisa de Lily se transformó en una mirada de odio.

Todos subieron a sus escobas, a excepción de Ginny, que al ver que Lily se quedaba abajo decidió quedarse con ella, haciéndole compañía.

-¿tu no vienes, Evans? –preguntó James, aparentando indiferencia

-no, nunca me he fiado de tu forma de volar desde que me tiraste de la escoba y me fracturaste el brazo

-te he dicho mil veces que fue un accidente, y te cogí antes de que te cayeras!

-vete con tu noviecita –se giró y caminó rumbo a las gradas.

-¡¡¡esta celosa! –gritó triunfalmente, soltado a Sirius y haciendo que este cayera de culo al suelo- ¡¡¡lo sabía! Si es que ni ella puede resistirse a mi

Lily se giró al escuchar voces, y encontró a James vitoreando sobre la escoba y a Roxana tirada en el suelo. En cuando James se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Lily estaba puesta en él, bajó de la escoba de un salto y ayudó a subir nuevamente a su "amigo", con preocupación.

Las escobas subieron con una rapidez sorprendente y comenzaron a hacer giros sobre los postes y las gradas. Roxana soltó la snich y apremió a James para que fuera tras ella.

-a ver Zoquete! Vuela más rápido! –instó desde atrás, agarrada fuerte a su cintura, temiendo caer

-¿Cómo que zoquete? Tu culo pesa y aunque no te lo creas, no puedo ir más rápido

La discusión continuó, pero no los hizo detenerse.

-te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ginny sentándose al lado de Lily

-si –una fingida sonrisa salió de sus labios, sin apartar la mirada de la escoba de James, en la que él parecía desesperado mientras hablaba con su querida Roxana-. Dime una cosa ¿tu la conoces?

-eh…. Si, bueno, solo de vista. Va en clase de Hermione, Ron y Harry, tiene su edad.

-¿y como hicisteis para que saliera con Potter? Quiero decir, a parte del gran mérito que tiene conseguir que una chica le soporte más de una hora tuvisteis que fingir que era alumno.

-ah bueno… Sirius encontró una solución rápida. Le dijo que era un alumno nuevo que acababa de llegar.

-y ¿Qué le pasó a Black para que se tuviera que ir tan de repente?

-asuntos familiares, por lo que dijo, tampoco dio muchas explicaciones.

-¿me guardas un secreto? –preguntó Lily, todavía sin mirar a Ginny

-claro

-la odio

-yo también –confesó Ginny, dejando a Lily algo sorprendida- La verdad es que me gusta más la pareja que haces tu con James –contestó Ginny, que lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era ganar el favor de Lily, ya que era la madre de Harry.

Lily la miró primero con rencor, pero luego se encogió de hombros y decidió pasar por alto el comentario de la Gryffindor sobre James y ella.

-Ginny necesito tu ayuda –dijo Lily

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó ella temiéndose lo peor.

-como James se ha tomado la libertad de conocer gente yo me voy a tomar la misma. Para quien pregunte, yo soy su hermana y ambos venimos del mismo colegio ¿vale?

-esto Lily… no se, no creo que los demás vean bien…. Si algun profesor se da cuenta de que no sois alumnos se nos puede caer el pelo –contestó nerviosamente.

-no te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Solo quiero demostrarle a James que no me importa lo que él haga con esa –dijo con desprecio mirando otra vez hacia la escoba de James, de donde no podía apartar la vista.

-¡pero es que sí te importa! ¿por que no se lo dices de una vez?

-él ahora está con Roxana.

-¡oh vamos Lily! tu sabes de sobra que él sigue coladito por ti.

Lily se sonrojó tímidamente mientras sonreía ligeramente

-para ella también tengo una sorpresilla –confesó Lily con una sonrisa ahora más pronunciada.

En el centro del campo de Quidditch, el duelo entre James y Harry había terminado con la victoria de este último.

-has hecho trampa! –gritó James bajando de la escoba, sin poder creer que no hubiera cogido la snich a tiempo.

-he ganado! He ganado! He ganado –gritó Harry mientras saltaba por todo el campo, agitando la snich en su mano cerrada.

-vaya… no creí que nadie llegara a ganar a James –confesó Remus acercándose a Ron y a Hermione- ni siquiera Harry.

-¡no has ganado! ¡No has ganado! ¡No has ganado! –gritó James corriendo detrás de Harry por todo el campo de Quidditch.

Se quedaron observando cómo James corría detrás de su hijo por todo el campo de Quidditch, hasta que ambos decidieron subir a sus escobas y continuar con la carrera por el aire. James gritaba rogando la revancha y Harry le sacaba la lengua, orgulloso de haber ganado a su padre.

Continuaron así por un largo rato, hasta que amos, sin respiración, bajaron de sus escobas y fueron hasta el centro del campo de Quidditch, donde se habían reunido todos esperándoles. A Lily de repente se le ocurrió una idea, la idea que llevaba esperando desde que conoció a Roxana. Le susurró algo a Ginny en el oído mientras le dirigía una inquisitiva mirada a la novia de James. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Lily y asintió con una sonrisa. Sirius tiró de la manga de su "novio" y le miró aterrado, Lily estaba planeando algo, lo presentía.

-mierda! –exclamó de repente Remus, mirando atentamente su reloj.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los demás, extrañados de ver al licántropo de mal humor.

-que tengo que ir con la señorita sabelotodo a ayudarla en la enfermería y llego tarde, seguro que se pone como una loca –farfulló Remus mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- puedo simular que estoy enfermo –rió él mientras se frotaba las manos.

-no! –exclamó Ginny- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –dijo mirando a Lily, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente- podremos quedar hoy todos para cenar! En la sala de los menesteres. Los demás alumnos deben estar ahora yéndose a sus casas por las vacaciones de navidad y podemos organizar una cena para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones –propuso la joven con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

-pero ¿por que en vez de una cena no organizamos una comida? Me muero de hambre –dijo James llevándose las manos a su estomago, que rugió furiosamente. Sirius seguía tirando de su manga con nerviosismo y mirando a Lily de soslayo, que le sonreía abierta y amablemente, pero Sirius sabía muy bien que detrás de esa cara angelical se escondía el demonio.

-porque si es una cena tenemos mas tiempo para prepararlo y así además esperamos hasta que se hayan ido los demás alumnos y ya no tendremos tanto problema de encontrarnos con alguien.

-bueno… -susurró James- Roxana ¿tu no vas a casa en vacaciones, verdad? –preguntó él esperanzado, mirando a su novia con un ojo y a Lily con el otro.

-no, claro que no. Yo me quedo contigo –contestó mecánicamente, justo como lo habían ensayado, aunque ahora sentía unos enormes deseos de subirse a ese tren antes de cruzarse con Lily ¡maldita la hora en que se había metido en ese embrollo!

-bien, pues entonces hagamos una cosa –dijo Lily con una sonrisa, ocultando su oscuro plan en la mente- Ginny, Roxana, Hermione y yo iremos a preparar la sala de los Menesteres que Potter la tiene hecha un zisco.

-¡eh! No empieces a ofender tan pronto que luego acabamos mal al final de la noche –replicó James, ofendido.

-vosotros seguid jugando e ir a comer algo y luego venir sobre las 8 y cenamos allí. Pasar antes por las cocinas y traed la cena –terminó Lily, haciendo caso omiso de la intervención de James

Hermione, Lily y Ginny comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Lily, al ver que Roxana no iba con ellas se paró y se giró.

-vamos Roxana, si te quedas con ellos acabarás en la enfermería

-¡la enfermería! Tengo que ir con la loca –gritó Remus antes de salir corriendo

-James, Harry, Ron haced algo porque Lily me va a hacer daño, y mucho. En serio lo se, me ha mirado con la mirada psicópata que usa con James. No me podeis dejar con ella –rogó la muchacha mientras los demás la empujaban hacia las chicas

-pásalo bien, cariño. ¡Y no me eches mucho de menos! –gritó James mientras la llevaba hasta donde estaba Lily- cuídamela, Evans –ordenó James- es lo más grande que tengo –le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y Sirius se giró en actitud defensiva, con la mano en alto dispuesto a darle a James un buen manotazo- ya se que tu tambien me quieres –dijo con rapidez James antes de alejarse corriendo.

-no te preocupes, Roxana, nosotros te vamos a cuidar muy bien –aseguró Lily en un tono que presagiaba todo lo contrario.

Hermione agarró a Lily del brazo y la llevó unos pasos más delante de donde se encontraba Roxana.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –le preguntó sin tapujos

Lily le resumió en pocas palabras su plan y Hermione se giró hacia Sirius, compadeciéndolo con la mirada.

-en serio Sirius, tratare de quitarle esta idea de la cabeza, pero tu tienes que estar tranquilo –insistió Ginny ante las continuas preguntas del merodeador

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo? Conozco bien a Lily como para saber que me va a matar de dolor, lenta y dolorosamente. Y vosotros tendreis en vuestra mente la culpa de todo lo que me ocurra.

-no exageres, es una broma inofensiva.

-¿inofensiva? En primer curso me metió ranas en la mochila porque la había llamado bruja de pacotilla y desde entonces cada vez que oigo croak echo a correr con las manos en la cabeza. Tengo un trauma por su culpa.

-mira el lado bueno, estas ayudando a tu amigo. Lily esta muy celosa.

-pues que libere su tensión con otro ¡no conmigo!

Llegaron a la sala de los menesteres y se encontraron la habitación hecha un cisco, justo como la habían dejado. La cama estaba sin hacer y la ropa que los chicos les habían estado trayendo esos días estaban tirados por el suelo.

-me voy a dar un baño –anunció Lily cogiendo algo de ropa y yendo hacia el cuarto de baño- después será mejor que os deis uno vosotras

El ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha se escuchó en la habitación y Sirius se dirigió con cara de preocupación hacia Hermione y Ginny.

-confesad ¿que es lo que esa loca me quiere hacer?

-shh! No grites tanto que te va a oir –avisó Ginny

-me da igual, ¿Qué quiere hacerme?

-nada, Sirius, tranquilo –aseguró Hermione- ya he hablado con ella y le he sacado la idea que tenía de la cabeza, no tienes nada que temer

Sirius, más tranquilo, ayudó a las chicas a hacer la cama y ordenar un poco la habitación. Cuando Lily salió del baño se dirigió hacia él y le entregó una toalla limpia.

-ve tu, estuviste jugando con James y creo que eres la que más lo necesita –Lily la acompañó hasta el baño. Sirius trataba de hacer cambiar de opinión a Lily, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano- no te preocupes, tu entra y yo ahora mismo te llevo algo de ropa para que te cambies, Ginny nos ha traído más uniformes así que no te preocupes por eso

Cuando Sirius entró en el baño, Lily esperó un momento y cuando escuchó el sonido del agua al caer entró en el baño.

-¡Lily! –gritó Sirius desde la ducha al escucharla entrar y tapándose lo máximo que pudo, luego recordó que tenía el cuerpo de mujer y que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse ante ella.

-tranquila, solo vengo a dejarte el traje limpio –mintió la chica mientras cogía el uniforme que había usado Sirius toda la mañana y salía de la habitación- en realidad lo siento por ella –les dijo a Hermione y a Ginny mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con un hechizo.

-¿la vas a dejar ahí encerrada? –preguntó Hermione.

-los merodeadores me lo hicieron en… 5º si mal no recuerdo. Que James lo tome como una venganza.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras desde el interior del baño les llegó el tarareo de una canción.

Remus llegó corriendo a la enfermería y se paró a coger aire, apoyado en la pared.

-hasta que al fin llegas –gritó Annick, ya con la bata de enfermera puesta y un par de frascos en la mano- ¿es que aun encima de tonto eres olvidadizo?

-no empieces, loca, que no tengo tiempo para ti –bramó Remus yendo hacia el armario y cogiendo una bata.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 3, tenía que estar en la enfermería unas horas y luego reunirse con James, Harry y Ron, ir hasta la cocina y coger algo de cena. desde luego el día sería perfecto si no fuera porque tenía que soportar a esa pesada.

-bien, ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? –preguntó el licántropo- supongo que necesitarás un repaso desde el principio.

-no te las des de listo, Remus, que nos conocemos.

-precisamente porque nos conocemos es mejor que admitas de una vez que no tienes ni idea ni siquiera de vendar un brazo.

-he estado tres años en la escuela de enfermería! ¿por quien me tomas?

Remus tragó saliva y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Annick. Pasó por alto las quejas y decidió empezar por el principio, lo que Dumbledore quería era que Remus le diera unas cuantas clases prácticas de cómo atender a los alumnos y eso es lo que haría. Annick traía un libro de todo lo que había estudiado en la academia, y Remus decidió utilizarlo como guión. La chica parecía no atender a todas las indicaciones del licántropo, y su paciencia llegó a su fin con el décimo comentario sarcástico sobre cómo aplicar las hierbas aromáticas en la pierna de alguien que se hubiera roto un hueso.

-bueno ¿a ti que demonios te pasa? ¡eres la persona más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida! En estos momentos podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más importantes que estar aquí, así que aun por encima no hagas como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor al soportarme.

Remus se sintió cómo si estuviera otra vez en el colegio, en compañía de Sirius, James y Lily y discutiendo con Annick, como de costumbre. De repente recordó algo al meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde se encontró con un pequeño botecito ¡la poción para Sirius! Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que tomó el último frasco y si no tomaba ese se transformaría en chico de nuevo. Luego recordó que en esos momento Sirius estaba con Lily y decidió salir corriendo de la enfermería hasta la sala de menesteres, si Lily descubría lo que habían hecho los mataría tan lentamente que la furia de Voldemort comparada con la suya no sería nada.

-¡eso! ¡huye como un cobarde! –gritó Annick roja de la furia mientras agitaba un brazo.

-no me toques más las narices! –contestó Remus antes de perderse en el pasillo.

En el camino rumbo a la sala de los menesteres se cruzó con una oleada de alumnos que se dirigían hacia el tren rumbo a sus casas. Las vacaciones de Navidad daban comienzo y Remus sentía que esas serías las navidades más emocionantes y divertidas de toda su vida. Eso si conseguía llegar hasta Sirius, sino no pasaría de esa noche.

Sirius salió de la ducha empapado y con restos de jabón todavía por su cuerpo. Cogió la toalla que Lily le había dado y descubrió que era una toalla de manos y casi no llegaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo. No le dio importancia y comenzó a secarse, buscó con la mirada por el baño su ropa y no la encontró.

-¡Lily! ¡Hermione! ¡Ginny! ¿alguna me puede traer algo de ropa? Es que os olvidasteis –informó la chica secándose el pelo.

Las tres chicas, sentadas en silencio en la habitación, comenzaron a reir con las manos tapando sus bocas.

-¿chicas? –preguntó Sirius empezando a temer lo peor y tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada y por lo que parecía con un hechizo- ¡esto no tiene gracia! Soy claustrofóbico..a! claustrofóbica! Si no me sacáis de aquí me va a dar algo.

Las tres se miraron un poco más serias, pero Lily volvió a estallar en una carcajada y Ginny llegó a la conclusión de que ella y James eran tal para cual.

Sirius, encerrado en el baño, comenzó a desesperarse. Eso comenzó a sonarse a una broma que le habían hecho a Lily en 5º, solo que ellos habían sido más amables y le habían dejado una toalla más grande y la ropa interior.

-oh por Merlín! –balbuceó él recordando cómo había terminado la broma de Lily, (habían llevado a unos cuantos alumnos hasta el baño donde estaba encerrada Lily) ahora comenzaba a entender por qué la joven les tenía tanta manía.

Sirius comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo desnudo ante un grupo enorme de gente y entre eso y su claustrofobia comenzó a ponerse histérico. Buscó alguna salida, pero no tenía la barita. Se giró y encontró una pequeña ventana, se asomó por ella y la abrió. Descubrió con gran alegría que a pesar de la altura había una pequeña cornisa por la que podría deslizarse hasta la habitación de al lado. Se agarró la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió hasta donde estaba la cornisa.

-si me caigo me mato, si me caigo me mato, si me caigo me mato –se repitió una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados mientras daba pequeños pasos.

Llegó a la primera ventana y descubrió que estaba cerrada, en el interior de la habitación vio al profesor Flickwich colocando unos libros y decidió pasar con rapidez. En el interior de la habitación el profesor escuchó un pequeño ruido y se giró hasta la ventana, en la cual le pareció ver a una chica desnuda pasando con cuidado. Agitó la cabeza y decidió dejar de tomar esa medicación extraña que le había aconsejado Snape para las arrugas. La siguiente ventana con la que se encontró también estaba cerrada y comenzó a desesperarse, pensando que daría la vuelta al castillo hasta volver al cuarto de baño donde le esperaba su terrible final. La 5º ventana con la que probó estaba abierta y tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para poder pisar suelo firme, en cuanto lo hizo le dio las gracias a Merlín y miró el lugar en el que estaba. Era una habitación muy pequeña que jamás había visto en su vida. Lo único que había en ella eran unas escaleras que se perdían por el suelo, no había ni puertas ni nada. decepcionado por no encontrar nada con lo que poder cubrir su cuerpo decidió bajar las escaleras, con la esperanza de encontrarse algo en el piso de abajo. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos por lo frío que estaba el suelo y se encontró con las habitaciones de los elfos domésticos. Tres pequeños elfos arreglaban las camas, mientras otros dos limpiaban el suelo. Sirius se quedó paralizado, buscando una salida con la mirada.

-¡alumna desnuda! ¡alumna desnuda! ¡alumna desnuda! –comentó a gritar un pequeño elfo mientras señalaba a Sirius. Las miradas fueron a parar sobre el pobre chico, al que se le subieron los colores.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando con desesperación una salida. Encontró una puerta entre dos camas y salió corriendo hacia ahí, tratando de escapar de los acosadores elfos, que gritaban a su alrededor:

-¡alumna desnuda!

-¡desvergonzada!

-¡se le ven las tetas!

Sirius salió corriendo y no paró hasta que encontró un armario, se metió en él y trató de tranquilizarse. Abrió un poco la puerta del armario y vio cómo los elfos domésticos corrían por el pasillo buscándola. Cuando todos pasaron decidió salir, a pesar de que estaba desnudo no era su cuerpo y no le daba demasiado pudor que la toalla no le ocultara demasiado. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, bajó hasta el piso de abajo, afortunadamente los alumnos ya se habían ido, así que no tendría problema de encontrarse con ninguno. Se metió en un aula vacía y giró la puerta tras él.

-¡¿quién eres tu! –gritó una voz femenina detrás suya. Se giró asustado y vio ante él a Yania, con una expresión de asombro. "menos mal que no puede reconocerme"- ¡¡¡sirius! Eres un cerdo, fuera de aquí!

Sirius se miró a sí mismo, asustado por los gritos de Yania, que se había girado para no verle. ¡había vuelto a ser un chico!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Terminó el capitulo! Muchísimas gracias por todos los rrs q he recibido. No puedo contestarlos rrs, lo siento muchooo, pero es q me han castigado sin ordenador y vine a casa de una amiga a escribir y tengo q volver ya y no me da tiempo ¡¡lo siento! Mil gracias a: pupi-chan, silmarwen754, bella-blackvad, JameslovetoLily, martita-felton, LilylovesJames, amsp14, BackShopia, ArabellaFigBlack, ArmellePotter, SaraMelis, Revita Localis Potter, Mianra, vinnesa, Lladruc, Elilacantante, Marie Ann. Muchas gracias de veras a todas vosotras, no se q haria sin vuestras opiniones!

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, espero q me levanten rapido el castigo, mil besos!


End file.
